I Didn't Know I Was Waiting For You
by shina-schatten
Summary: this is my first fic. this is a sesskag fiction that takes place after, after the tama is complete and naraku is dead, after kagome makes her wish. anything through episode 80 is at my disposal ie chars R:for lang&lime later
1. home coming

Disclaimer... yadda yadda... I don't own anything, Inuyasha characters are put through the ringer by me. ;)  
  
AN: "character speech"  
**Character thought  
** _ Character memory or flashback_ /Thoughts a character hears in their mind/  
  
Chapter 1: HOME COMING  
Kagome broke down in uncontrollable sobs. It was over. Naraku was dead and the shikon no tama whole. Her arms ached; her head and heart hurt. The fight had taken its toll. Kagome had made her wish upon the now almost powerless jewel and was home. Her tears were warm on her wind chilled cheeks. The courtyard flared with blue lightening and revealed a mask of pain on the young woman's face. Her blue eyes, violet black in the unholy light of the storm, saw nothing as she glanced at her hands.  
Kagome looked down as the first fat cold rain drops joined her tears of pain. In her right hand was an old rusty katana in a wooden sheath. In her left hand was a beautiful crystal ball on a simple chain. She was aware of warmth emanating from the sword. Tetsusaiga seemed to hum with her pain from within the bone white grip she had on it. The soft comforting warmth reminded her of his eyes that night. His gorgeous golden amber eyes had been filled with love, kindness and above all warmth. She closed her eyes against the memory, but it came anyway.  
  
_ His silver-white hair seemed to shimmer in the moonlight. His small puppy ears were slanted down from the top of his head looking contrite. Inuyasha's amber eyes looked like liquid gold. He had asked her to come away from camp because he wanted to talk. Kagome looked into those eyes and lost herself to those kind depths.  
"Kagome," he began quietly, "I need to tell you..." His pause hung in the air.  
"What?" She asked in a hushed whisper.  
"I love you," his voice and eyes earnest, "but I also love Kikyou... She has a prior claim to my heart and when this is all over I will go to hell with her. Gomen, I owe her" He reached to pull her into a tight hug. They clung to each other, Inuyasha virtually trembling with a need to hear her reciprocate the feeling.  
Kagome's heart sang and cried. Something deep within her soul snapped at hearing the words 'I love you' from him. She'd desired hearing those words for almost two years and she whispered, "I love you." They held each other so tightly that their bodies ached with unexpressed emotion. Kagome knew then, as she had for about five months, that when the time came she would let him go. "I love you enough to let you go with her.. please just tell me it's what you truly want." Her voice quivered with unshed tears.  
"It's my obligation and what I need to do... Forgive me Kagome; I can't be the man you need." And for once Inuyasha let his tears fall.  
"I'll always forgive you. I've loved you almost as long as I've know you. Just hold me, please." The shared embrace was bittersweet as silent tears flowed into one another's hair.  
_  
Kagome had kept her word, which was why she stood in her dark courtyard with rain soaking her to the bone. The frequent lightening caused the crystal in her left hand to glow a brilliant violet with each flash. She stared unseeing into her left hand and her tears continued to fall. A sigh escaped her lips as she turned her face to the unforgiving storm and tried to smile for him. She would always try to smile for him, her love.  
  
The storm raged outside the warm comfortable Higurashi house. The calm evening of TV and relaxation was interrupted when a storm drenched Kagome opened the front door. She was leaning heavily on a familiar looking katana. She took a hesitant step forward and collapsed on the rug. The now useless shikon no tama rolled from her hand. Tetsusaiga was still held by a deathlike grip.  
Kagome had been gone over a month and her family was relieved and panicked at her appearance. Souta was the only one to notice the crystal ball roll away. Her mother and grandfather took her a way from the rain blown front door and got her to her room.  
Kagome's mother gently loosened her grip on the sword and set it on Kagome's desk. She then changed her little girl into dry clothes and tucked her into bed. Souta slipped in and placed the jewel beside Inuyasha's sword. As the night wore on Mrs. Higurashi knew her sweet angel was getting very sick. She didn't leave her daughter's side all night.  
  
What seemed like an eternity later, Kagome woke up. She was in her room at home. The soft scent of lavender was in the still air. Her head hurt and her vision was slightly hazy as she glanced around her room. The familiar surroundings were alien to her. Kagome felt out of sorts seeing Inuyasha's sword on her desk, sheathed in front of the computer. The crystal held a bit of brilliance as it reflected the dawn's light filtering through her curtains.  
Kagome's mother was asleep on a chair next to the bed. Her head against the wall and her posture slumped. Kagome spoke quietly to the sleeping form, "Mamma?" and watched as her mother came quickly awake with startled eyes fluttering open to look at Kagome with concern. She smiled warmly at Kagome and reached out to touch her forehead.  
"I'm glad you're awake, sweet heart." She withdrew her hand and nodded with gentle satisfaction.  
"Mamma, what's wrong?"  
"You've been very sick.. pneumonia and this is the first day you've been completely free of it."  
"Really?" and she thought 'for once I was too sick to go to school.' "Mom, how long have I been sick?"  
"Almost two weeks. You've mostly been unconscious or delirious. When you were awake I made you eat, but you've lost weight." There was moisture unshed in her eyes and her voice quivered slightly with her concern.  
"I'm sorry I worried you mamma. But I'm home now. There will be no going back. It's over." Kagome sounded sad.  
Her mother nodded; there was relief and sympathy in her dark eyes and soft sad smile. "Kagome, I know you miss them, but I'm here for you whenever you need me." She sat on Kagome's bed and held out her arms.  
Kagome leaned into her mother's outstretched arms. Her mother embraced Kagome as she set her head on her mom's shoulder. Kagome started to cry. "I miss them all so much." Her sobs were quiet. "I even miss cold hearted Sesshoumaru." She said with a bitter laugh. Not that he was all that coldhearted in the end. She cried herself dry.  
  
As life was want to do, it forced Kagome to live again. Kagome recovered herself over the next month. Her optimistic outlook on life slowly returned as she threw herself into her studies. Part of her studies involved reading as many books on psychic and miko abilities as she could. She practiced what she read, honing her instinctual power to something she could consciously use. Kagome was intent on giving herself a future. She was a crazy woman; she studied so much that she actually began to undue the damage of missing so much school.  
In the not quite two years of high school that Kagome had left, she pulled her grades up. What little energy she had left went into archery and kendo clubs. She excelled at archery and soon spent very little time with it. It was kendo that was more challenging. She was one of only two girls in the club and strived hard. Deep in her heart Kagome felt mastering kendo was the only way to properly honor Inuyasha's blade and to remember him in her heart. In the short time before high school ended Kagome developed incredible skill with a blade. Her memories sang in her blood with each meeting and competition.  
Shortly after she started to recover, Kagome and Hojo began to date. They went out often, but every time things looked to be turning more serious Kagome stopped it. Kagome knew she didn't love Hojo the way he wanted and needed from his girlfriend. They dated for almost a year before breaking up and becoming best friends. After they broke up, Kagome didn't date again through the rest of high school. Hojo did and Kagome was there for him as only a best friend can be.  
In spite of her excessive absences freshman and sophomore years, Kagome graduated in the top fifteenth percentile of her class. She was accepted at Tokyo University, where Hojo was a premed student. She got a partial scholarship and was going to be a history major on the track to getting a teaching degree.  
That summer before university was filled with quiet contentment. Some nights as she looked at the stars tears would fall. Her heart still remembered golden eyes filled with tenderness looking at her. Her soul yearned for the simple-complicated times she had with Inuyasha-tachi. In the dark of the silent night, Kagome remembered the friends she loved and missed the most. 


	2. first impressions

Disclaimer: Wish it was...  
  
AN: "character speech"  
**Character thought  
** _Character memory or flashback_** /Thoughts a character hears in their mind/  
**  
Chapter 2: FIRST IMPRESSIONS  
Golden eyes glared back at him from the mirror. He hated doing this. The only reason he did it was for appearance's sake within human society. **If only the world wasn't moving so fast. If this was a hundred years ago, I wouldn't have to do something so degrading. Even fifty years ago it would have been a simple matter to completely recreate my next human incarnation.** A sigh escaped his perfectly shaped lips.  
**Unfortunately my current persona can not continue for more than another decade before needing to be permanently retired. And with the way information is so easily gotten this day and age I have to actually work for my next incarnation. Soon Isawa Mirabu will pass from the business world and the underworld and his "son" will take over everything. Isawa Sesshoumaru will then control the Isawa business empire.** His eyes glinted wickedly in the mirror. **Let those who study gematria have fun with my name.**  
Since he had to create his next incarnation and have a traceable past, he enrolled in Tokyo University. He was a business major with a minor in history. Of course since Isawa Mirabu was filthy rich his "son" Isawa Sesshoumaru had his own apartment. It was impeccably furnished, as was any domicile he stayed in.  
He glared again at his reflection. His crescent moon on his forehead and the marks on his cheek needed to be covered. He began applying the mystically enhanced foundation and muttered the incantation. As he finished, his skin tone darkened slightly and became mark free. He washed his hands and prepared the colored contacts. He carefully put them on, being sure not to rip them. The expressionless brown eyed young man who looked back at him still had the long beautiful white hair.  
Another barely perceptible sigh escaped his lips again. He picked up the enchanted comb and black liquid. He dipped the comb in the "dye" and then began to comb it through his gorgeous silky locks. All the while he muttered the spell of illusion. His tail retreated fully into his being and he dressed in a phenomenally tailored suit. A dashingly handsome young man with raven hair and cold brown eyes met with his disdainful approval in the mirror.  
He nodded to himself. **The illusion will hold adequately. I have to give Shippo credit for coming up with such well made products for youkai.** He then turned from the mirror and stalked across his apartment to the front door. There were two hours before his first class and he had business to take care of. The morning gloom met him as he left his building. The scent of rain hung in the air along with the early morning exhausts. The combination of breakfast foods, exhaust and human sweat was nauseating. Sesshoumaru snarled at the morning and flowed rapidly away from his apartment.  
  
The last three weeks had been strange. Kagome had moved in with Hojo. They were in a small two bedroom apartment about five minutes by bus from campus. This was to be Hojo's last year at University before going on to med school. Kagome was just starting University. They had secured this cozy little place with help from parents, stipends and part time jobs. Kagome also had her substantial University fund which her father had put together years ago.  
Kagome would be living with her ex-boyfriend and the young man who'd been the heart throb for every one of her girlfriends back in high school. They were sitting together at breakfast. Their small table arranged with food, juice and newspapers. Hojo was reading as Kagome was lost in thought. Her mind was not on the handsome man across from her, rather she found herself remembering golden amber eyes and gentle arms. They ate quietly in comfortable silence only found between dear friends.  
"You'll love University." He said suddenly. He was smiling warmly at her and Kagome shook off her musings.  
"I'm sure I will. I just hope I do well."  
"You will. Your spirit is very strong. Just look how well you did junior and senior year in high school."  
She gave him a sweet gentle smile in thanks. He nodded and went back to finishing his breakfast. When breakfast ended they finished getting ready for their first day of the semester.  
"It looks like rain today. We should both take umbrellas." Hojo said as he got two parasols from the hall closet.  
Kagome put on her shoes and took her umbrella from Hojo, "Thank you Hojo-kun."  
Even though they were no longer boyfriend and girlfriend, they walked close together to the bus stop. The morning was warm and muggy with the start of smog hanging in the air. Kagome leaned against the familiar presence at her side and he placed an arm around her. And as they walked her thoughts strayed as they did so often to why. **Why couldn't I love him the way he always hoped I would?  
** They sat together on the bus. She rested her head on his shoulder and felt him give her a kind squeeze. At times like these it feels so right. In moments like this I feel as if I could spend my life happily at his side. Kagome smiled in contemplation as a confused sigh escaped her lips. **If only I could love him the way he loves me. When I told him I loved him like a brother and I didn't think it could ever be more he accepted it. We became such incredible friends after that. He trusts me so much.. even coming to me for a shoulder after the whole Rieko affair last spring. Poor Hojo doesn't deserve that kind of pain.**  
She could feel dormant anger uncoil at the thought of Rieko. She remembered how happy Hojo had been when the romance started. Kagome had been very pleased that he seemed to be in love. Hojo and Rieko, a beautiful co-ed, had started dating in February and it had been passionate and consuming. Hojo had spoken of her with fire and claimed he was in love. They had even started to plan to get an apartment off campus this year.  
But in the late spring Rieko started cheating on him. She then flaunted the fact in Hojo's face and treated him like shit before breaking up with him. He had become so depressed from the devastation that he actually started thinking about suicide. Kagome didn't let him. Her loving friendship slowly brought him out of his death-wish and he recovered himself.  
She remembered the pain and dejection in Hojo's eyes during that time and her rage shuddered in an attempt to awaken. Kagome recalled the confrontation. She had gone to see Rieko and give her a good sized piece of her enraged mind and heart. What she found made the fire turn to cold icy fury. Rieko didn't give a damn about what she had done to Hojo's heart. In Kagome's mind the next minutes were a haze of red.  
She remembered throwing the first punch and telling Rieko she'd pay pain for pain for what she'd done. When it was over Rieko was on the ground with a busted lip and two swelling eyes. There were other bruises which were less visible and she had fallen unconscious. Kagome remembered with satisfaction how Rieko had sported two black eyes for almost two weeks after that fight.  
Hojo had already taken all the preliminary steps to get an apartment. Because Rieko was no longer even a possibility he asked Kagome to be his roommate. She shocked everyone when she said yes. Now as she leaned against her best friend she wondered yet again. **Why don't I love him?** Hojo nudged her out of her thoughts. They were at the university. They left the bus and headed for the buildings when a slight mist started to fall. Hojo smiled at her and opened his umbrella. She did likewise and they separated for their different classes.  
  
Sesshoumaru had arrived quite early and chosen a seat high up in the back row. He was incredibly bored with the room before any other students began to arrive. They slowly staggered in sleepily. Sesshoumaru's contempt and violent aura kept them away from him. As the seats filled up, the ones directly in front and next to him remained empty. He allowed a cruel smirk to play his lips. Those nearest had subtle fear scents emanating off them. He enjoyed the privacy it afforded him.  
He impassively watched the professor at he welcomed the class to Mathematics 200 Calculus I. The professor said he would do roll call and anyone not here today was going to be removed from the class. He also said he didn't care if you were in lecture or not but that there would be a pop quiz every week. He said the quizzes would not be in a regular pattern and that missing more than two of them would reduce your grade by one entire letter. If you had a good enough excuse he might let you make up the quiz by taking a much harder version.  
The professor went on to start roll call. A name caught Sesshoumaru off guard. The professor had gotten to the h names and said a very familiar first name. The name was Higurashi Kagome. The slight form that answered was too far for him to catch a scent and because her back was turned he saw no features. He was curious because that name was 'her' name. He was so lost in trying to figure out the mystery that he missed his name. The professor said Isawa Sesshoumaru and the Kagome figure jumped. She looked around for who was answering and because she did Sesshoumaru was able to calmly answer the professor.  
Sesshoumaru kept his face expressionless as he responded. He watched Kagome indifferently as the girl looked at him. She took a few moments to assess him and then had an almost crestfallen look on her face as she turned away from him. Her reaction confused and annoyed him. She put her attention back on the professor and he wanted to snarl at her angrily. In fact a very low growl escaped his cold demeanor causing the fear level around him to increase.  
He gained control and glared at the small form in the fifth row. **How dare she act like I, the Youkai Lord of the Western Lands, do not exist!? One does not react to I, Sesshoumaru, as one does a peasant. Foolish human will learn her place.** He startled himself with the thought. He hadn't had that type of thought in many years. There were very few humans who didn't instinctually fear him. **But I don't think it's her lack of fear that is enraging me. I think it's because of how much she is reminding me of Inuyasha's Kagome.** He found himself delving into her aura as the class wore on. **Her aura is very similar to the Kagome I knew. Perhaps this is another incarnation. Third time's a charm.** He internally smirked at the thought. He observed embarrassment and confusion in her aura as the class continued and wondered at it. He didn't push beyond the surface to hear her thoughts.  
  
Kagome was having trouble focusing on the professor. **Why did I turn to look? Kagome thought furiously. Even if he was still alive, the great demon lord of the west would never be caught dead in a human university.** But for some reason she couldn't get Isawa Sesshoumaru out of her mind. The worst part was the way his cold brown eyes kept turning gold in her mind and his black hair white.  
After lecture she gathered her things quickly and headed to the most basic history class she'd be taking. This was a class she had with Hojo and when she got there he waved her over. She remembered laughing when he told her he'd put off this required basic course until his final year. She gave him a very caring smile as she took a seat beside him.  
"How's my favorite slacker?" she asked jokingly as she sat down.  
"Fine. How was your first class?"  
"Boring, but I loved it anyway." She replied.  
Hojo smirked at her comment, "Calculus never gets any better, believe me. But I'm glad you're enjoying your first day so far." He put on an innocent smile and said, "You're going to help me pass this class right?"  
She laughed slightly and replied, "You don't need my help." She then switched her tone to the husky joking tone they used with each other and placed a hand on his leg. "But I may need your help." She leaned in with just the right amount of suggestion in her eyes. He smiled impishly at her with laughter in his eyes and gave her a hug.  
"You bet Kagome-chan." He said happily as he released her. Anyone who didn't know would think they were a young couple in love.  
  
The sight that greeted him in his next class struck Sesshoumaru like a blow to the chest. He hadn't expected to see her in there and he most certainly hadn't expected her hand to be on a boy's leg. She also had a very alluring flirtatious look on her face. **She should not be looking like that at anyone!** He thought furiously and was surprised by the thought.  
He caught himself. **What am I thinking? This isn't "her". She died over 400 years ago. This is just another incarnation; you decided that was the case in the last class. Similar look and aura, but she is not Inuyasha's Kagome, not your friend from so long ago.** He felt a strange sadness at that thought as he took a seat in the row behind the couple. He walked gracefully and descended to the seat a one does a throne. They were hugging as he sat. **Such affection was not appropriate in public.  
** "I still can't believe you waited until your final year to take this class," Kagome said with laughter in her voice as she removed her hand from his leg.  
"Well unlike some crazy girls," he pointedly looked at her, "I'm not obsessed with history."  
She smiled warmly, "Obsessed my foot. You know as well as I do that those who don't know history are doomed to repeat it." Kagome quipped the common sentiment at him. Sesshoumaru agreed with the statement, but he knew full well that humans continuously repeated history's mistakes.  
As the boy was readying a retort, his voice stopped working. He had a look of surprise on his face. Sesshoumaru looked to where the boy was looking and saw another girl. An angry scowl flashed in his eyes. **How dare this fool look at another woman when he has Kagome sitting next to him.** His sudden ferocity surprised and intrigued him. He glanced at Kagome, her aura concerned. Then he allowed himself to study the object of the boy's interest.  
She was rather lovely if you liked the punk look. Her face was narrow and aristocratic. She had large dark cold brown eyes. Her skin was clear, although she wore quite a bit of make up. Her perfectly sculpted eyebrows were shaded purple and her pouty lips had dark red lipstick on them. To top off her look her hair was a long bob dyed a striking purple color.  
Sesshoumaru felt Kagome's aura flare with rage, and was that hatred? He looked at her and saw her eyes were now boring into the purple haired competition. He respect for the latest incarnation went up a notch. With Kagome's fury burning her, the girl seemed to become aware of her admirers. She turned cold cruel eyes on Kagome and the boy she was with.  
Her voice was harsh, like an out of tune violin, "Hojo-kun, how good to see you." She approached with a dark glare in her eyes. "So you were as lazy as I was when it came to this oh so boring class." He voice was grating on the demon lord's sensitive ears and he felt a desire to shut her up, permanently. "And look if it isn't your little bodyguard." She sneered at Kagome.  
He was about to grab her by the neck for disturbing his quiet spying and causing his ears to ring when Kagome stood up and captured the purple haired girl's eyes with her enraged gaze. Kagome's eyes swirled to the color of a stormy sea as she locked cold brown with flaring blue. "Rieko" the name was like a swear word as Kagome said it, "Didn't you get enough last spring?"  
Sesshoumaru wondered why the Rieko girl didn't run in terror at the rage quivering in Kagome's voice and the death fire dancing in her aura. He put up a shield about himself to be sure she didn't burn him. **She's Miko trained. Definitely has to be the same soul. I've never seen a soul this powerful in anyone else but 'her'.  
** "Why whatever are you talking about?" She asked with a feigned innocent smile. While cruelty played in her eyes.  
"You know perfectly well of what I speak," somehow even with the rage flowing through her being, her voice was deathly calm and cold, "I believe you wore the proof of it as two black eyes and a split lip." Sesshoumaru could almost detect a satisfied purr in Kagome's calm voice as she spoke of the damage done to Rieko.  
Rieko's scent flared with shame and faint fear. She also began to radiate anger. Sesshoumaru felt pure disdain for her and wished her gone. He allowed his contempt for her show as he glared at her with unblinking eyes.  
Rieko's fake smile vanished as she took a threatening step toward Kagome. Her step faltered as Hojo asked quietly in a hurting voice, "You're the one who did that Kagome?" Kagome's flinch made Rieko smile sadistically.  
"I only did it because this heartless bitch felt no remorse for her cruelty and I can't stand sadists." She said quietly, yet firmly.  
"You only won because you fought dirty and I wasn't ready." Rieko said hotly to Kagome.  
"Believe what you will." Kagome sounded bored.  
Rieko almost growled, "If you're not a complete coward, you'll meet me tonight at the sand garden at 5:00 for a rematch. If you don't show you automatically forfeit." She snarled her challenge at Kagome, causing the desire to throttle her to rise in Sesshoumaru.  
Kagome's clear powerful sapphire eyes caught Rieko's frozen shit ones again. "If I chose to accept this challenge and win you will give your word to never come near Hojo or myself again." her voice calm and controlled.  
"And when I win, I get what I want from the two of you. First off you'll be my personal little lap dog at my beck and call and Hojo... well I'll think of something." The grin was feral and the glint in her eye positively vile.  
"Then I won't let you win, Will I?" Kagome said with a tone and posture that reminded Sesshoumaru of Inuyasha. **That's an Inuyasha attitude if I ever saw one. This Kagome is very strange indeed. And she certainly looks like my brother's Kagome, my friend Kagome.** Again he felt an odd sadness in his heart.  
"Five o'clock sharp. If you're late or don't show.. I win."  
"And if you are not there I win." Kagome finished smoothly. Rieko sneered and snarled once more before heading for her own seat.  
Sesshoumaru flicked his eyes back to Kagome. As he watched the death fire faded from her aura and he saw her contain and control the rage. She than sat back by her weakling boyfriend.** Why does she stay with such a defenseless baka? Clearly she fought this Rieko girl before because of him.** He listened intently as they talked, keeping his mask of indifference in place.  
  
Kagome struggled to control the unusual rage burning in her heart. Not since Naraku had she desired to harm another so much. **Rieko is another Onigumo, thank god Youkai are a thing left to myth and nightmares in today's world.** Kagome forced her breathing to calm and commanded her heart to slow. She gracefully lowered herself back down into her seat. The eyes she turned on Hojo were filled with concern. Her gentle cobalt eyes met his dark brown ones overflowing with questions.  
"Why did you do that Kagome?"  
"Because I couldn't allow such a vile heart continue to hurt you."  
"But if you loose..." his voice was sad.  
"I won't lose." Her simple conviction startled Hojo. She knew then that the fight with Rieko would end as it was meant to, as she had known that night when they made final preparations for facing Naraku.  
"How can you be so certain?"  
"Because I learned from the best and I will be fighting with my heart."  
"I didn't know you took classes. I mean I knew about archery and kendo, but I didn't know you took martial arts." He said incredulously.  
She laughed a little, "I didn't take any classes. I learned from a friend." She smiled at the memory of Inuyasha and Sango teaching her hand to hand.  
"Really, who was it?"  
"Inuyasha," she said before realizing her mistake.  
"Who's Inuyasha?"  
She looked into his eyes. Those soft brown eyes filled with love and curiosity. Kagome didn't want to hurt him, but she owed him as much of the truth as she could say. "He was my first love, but he passed on." She knew there was sadness in her voice. It still hurt to remember his loss to 'Her'.  
"Is that why...?" He couldn't finish the painful question.  
"No, I don't think so. I think we were simply meant to be best friends, which is why I don't..." she trailed off unable to finish. Her eyes met his again and she smiled sadly, "Gomen Hojo-chan."  
He put on a strong face and reached out a hand to take hers. "No need Kagome-chan," he returned the sad smile, "So long as I have your friendship and love on that level, I need nothing more."  
Kagome leaned over and hugged him tightly. "Arigato Hojo-chan." She pulled back and smiled warmly, "Can you do me a favor?"  
"Sure. What?"  
"Go back to the apartment and bring my shinai to the sand garden at five."  
"You intend to cheat?!"  
"No! But she had the stance of a kendo student and should she bring a weapon I want to have the option open."  
"Of Course Kagome-chan." Anything else to be said was cut off as the professor started class. Kagome managed to not turn around and look at Isawa Sesshoumaru when his name was said during roll call.  
  
Ok.. for those who don't know..

Baka-idiot

Gomen-sorry

Gematria-the study of names(origins, ect)  
  
Also for any who are into Legend of the Five Rings(RPG and card game) yes I did use family names from the game for Sesshoumaru I'll also do it for other characters in future chapters. I'll even use some names straight off the card game just because I'm not very good making up Japanese names.


	3. is she?

Disclaimer: No... definitely not mine.  
  
AN: "character speech"  
**Character thought**  
_Character memory or flashback_ **/Thoughts a character hears in their mind/  
**  
Chapter 3 Is She?  
  
All throughout the rest of the day Sesshoumaru was distracted. He was unable to concentrate. The same thoughts and uncertainties plagued his mind. He was so absolutely certain she was only a reincarnation of 'her' and yet she had said names only 'she' would know. He was becoming truly frustrated and the humans around him kept themselves at bay. He knew he'd get his answers at the fight tonight.  
**That woman looks like her, sounds like her, smells like her; but she can't be her. She couldn't have said Inuyasha. She couldn't have lived almost five hundred years ago. She can't be Inuyasha's Kagome. But she said his name. She said she loved him. She said he is dead. She can't be the same Kagome!** He snarled and his eyes glowed red under the contacts.  
His sudden ferocity startled the humans near him and they backed away. Sesshoumaru glanced around, the scent of fear surrounding him. He smiled savagely at the nearest person he saw. **It's that wimpy human she sent to get her shinai.** Hojo's heart was pumping rapidly in fright and Sesshoumaru growled threateningly at him. The boys fear felt good to the demon lord.  
Hojo was holding tightly to the shinai in his hands, his knuckles white. Something about delicate human hands clutching a shinai as if life depended on it reminded him of 'her'. It reminded him of the past._ "Sesshoumaru-sama, I can't do this, I'm no good with a sword and I never will be." Her blue eyes looked violet that day in the shaded dojo. "Yes, you can. Again Kagome, guard yourself."_ He shook himself out of the reverie and noticed Hojo had used his distraction to escape to the ring of observers.  
Sesshoumaru was here because he knew that her fighting style would reveal a lot about this Kagome. He noticed quite a large crowd. They were looking forward to a fight. Anticipation hung in the air like an overpowering perfume. Rieko was down in the crowd, a boken in her hand. Sesshoumaru repressed the urge to go break it over her head. She was speaking quietly with a regal looking young man in a light gray kimono. He stayed impassively where he was.  
The crowd was murmuring about how talented Agasha Rieko was and how her boyfriend Daidoji Kenshin was sure to be made proud by her. There seemed to be no doubt that Rieko would win and Sesshoumaru felt a snarl of disgust start to rise in his throat. He stopped it before it came out and looked over the crowd of fools. It was 4:50 and Kagome was no where in sight. He was beginning to wonder if she would show. **No, Inuyasha's Kagome would never chicken out of anything. What am I thinking, this is not the same girl!  
** The crowd's murmur settled as Rieko raised her voice above the drone. Her voice was shrill and haughty and grated on the poor dog demon's sensitive hearing. He would have killed a human for that voice alone a century ago, but now he held himself in check. "I, Agasha Rieko, challenged Higurashi Kagome to a rematch for her dishonorable cheating last spring. As we can all see, she is such a disreputable coward that she doesn't show her face if she can't cheat."  
Rage rose up inside Sesshoumaru and a low threatening growl emanated from his lips. He had taken a step forward, his vision starting to glow red, when her caught her calming scent. It was the same scent he remembered from back then, jasmine and lavender after a spring rain. His eyes followed his sense of smell and saw her. His breath momentarily caught. She was wearing the typical Miko clothing, although it was in dark blue rather than red. **She almost looks like Inuyasha's corpse wench in that. But only Kagome had that type of fire in her eyes; Kikyou couldn't have even touched what I see in this Kagome's eyes.  
** Her voice carried over the muttered laughter. Her voice was cold and calm **much like my own** as she said, "I thought the one challenged was supposed to chose the weapons in a duel." She did not falter in voice or step as she entered the circle of students.  
"But Kagome-san," snarled Rieko, "I never said this was a duel, simply a rematch for last spring." There was a sadistic smile on her lips.  
"Then why do you come armed?"  
"Why do you come dressed like that?" She mocked.  
"I work at the shrine as a miko in training, but you still have not answered why you feel the need to cheat to defeat me. Am I really that great a threat to you? Because I have an honorable heart where as you barely know what honor is?" **Excellent barb Kagome-chan.** And Sesshoumaru felt his lip curl ever so slightly as Rieko turned red with rage and humiliation. There were snickers at her expense from the crowd.  
Rieko snarled with deadly seriousness, "Prepare for pain, bitch!" Her attack with the boken in her hand left nothing to be desired. She was skilled and graceful and knew just how to aim for an incapacitating blow.  
Kagome sidestepped at the last possible moment into Rieko's body and delivered a solid punch to her stomach. As he watched her move out of the hastily swung counter attack he couldn't help but remember._ Her skill was still less than his worthless brother and he slowly, deftly, and lazily avoided her strike. He moved in and had this been a real fight he'd have torn her in half with his claws. Instead he deftly picked her up in his arm and carried her to the wall. He looked down into her startled beautiful eyes. "Can you put me down, please Fluffy-sama?"_ Rieko was taking another swing and Kagome dodged it with false ease as she lashed out a foot at Rieko's shin, causing the girl to fall back away for a moment.  
Five more attacks from Rieko, each one dodged and a pot shot taken by Kagome. Sesshoumaru reflected **it reminds me of when I used to fight Inuyasha so long ago. Kagome moves like I used to. Could this be her?** There was a slight sadness in him. It had taken the great Youkai lord over a century to realize he missed his bastard brother more than their father's sword which had vanished with him.  
He took note that each attack brought Kagome closer to Hojo and her shinai. When she was within reach of him she said, "My shinai, Hojo-chan," and held out her hand. He placed it in her outstretched hand. As her finger's curled about its cloth handle, Rieko took the opportunity to strike at Hojo. The boken swung at his unguarded face, fear in his eyes. Sesshoumaru saw the shinai come up at the last second and a loud crack rang out across the field. He saw her eyes were icy fire as she threw Rieko back with her strength, "I'm your opponent, bitch!" She delivered a palm strike to Rieko's unguarded chest and knocked the already off balance girl to the ground.  
Sesshoumaru could hear Kagome growling at Rieko, much the way Inuyasha would be at this moment in a battle. He felt his demon blood flowing and a violent desire rising in him. A rumbling growl started to answer hers with bloodlust. He watched enthralled as Kagome moved toward the fallen Rieko, bringing her boken up in defense, and felt an almost overwhelming need to feel blood flow through his claws. Kagome brought her shinai down across Rieko's wrist as the girl attempted to defend and a pained yelp escaped the girl's lips as she dropped her weapon.** Foolish human, now you die.** He had taken about five steps toward the fight, people backed away in fear. He stopped and fought for control as he continued to watch the fight.  
"Fucking bitch, you broke my wrist!" Rieko cried angrily.  
Kagome stepped back from her foe, "Do you yield," she asked calmly, shinai pointed at her fallen opponent, "and swear to never come near myself or Hojo ever again?"  
"Hell no!" was torn from her enraged throat as she dove at Kagome. Sesshoumaru heard her ribs crack as she impacted the shinai that glowed violet with Kagome's rage. He watched the purple haired girl fall unconscious from the impact and felt his blood slow as Kagome's rage instantly vanished. She slowly, gently lowered her enemy to the ground.  
Sesshoumaru watched the tall dark haired man Rieko had been talking with approach Kagome. Again he felt himself step toward her protectively and stopped himself. The man had the stance of a warrior and his voice was deadly soft, the kiss of a ninja's steel, "Higurashi Kagome," he paused, black eyes filled with unshed emotion, "will my Rieko be alright?"  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the bowed head, her hair loosened from the fight coving her face, as it nodded in shame. She looked up, troubled blue eyes meeting black, with moisture not yet shed as she said, "You need to get her to a hospital. I broke at least two of her ribs. Gomennasai."  
"I'm Daidoji Kenshin.. I'll take Rieko to get treated." He kneeled to gather his girlfriend in his arms. His eyes flashed at Kagome again and he held hers as he said. "I give you my word, kendo master to kendo master, that Rieko will leave you and yours alone." Then he stood, Rieko gently cradled in his arms. She moaned in pain and her purple hair fanned against his light kimono. Diadoji turned and walked away, the gathered crowd parting before him like the red sea for Moses.  
Sesshoumaru could see the trembling in Kagome and again his foot took an involuntary step toward her. Before a second followed, Hojo had come behind her and wrapped comforting arms about her. She leaned into him and whispered quietly, "Take me home, please, Hojo-kun." With a protective arm around her, Hojo led her away from the assembled audience. As Sesshoumaru turned to leave he heard comments from the peanut gallery that made him want to rip heads from bodies. He hurried away before he lost control. The red still clouding his vision slightly.  
  
----- okay there is a reason she fought like Sesshoumaru-I'm sure you guessed it thanks to the flashbacks. 


	4. beginings of friendship

Again, I don't own Inuyasha and if Sesshoumaru seems OOC too damn bad, he has a heart under all that ice. This is entirely a flashback. It's also quite long. You've been warned, have fun. I'd like to say thank you for all the reviews I got, I'll try to update soon.  
  
AN: "character speech"  
**Character thought  
** _Character memory or flashback_ **/Thoughts a character hears in their mind/  
**  
Chapter 4 Beginnings of Friendship?  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Ayame, and Kouga sat around the camp fire. Earlier Kagome and Inuyasha had finally admitted their feelings to one another, but Kagome had loved enough to let him go. Inuyasha was strangely quiet about Kouga being there, but then again the wolf prince had handed over his shards to Kagome.  
Kagome spoke into the uneasy silence, "We have all the shards that are not in the hands of Naraku. I think the time for the final confrontation has come and if we've any chance at success we need to work together."  
"Feh," groaned Inuyasha.  
"Like hell," snarled Kouga.  
"Will you two grow up?!" Kagome yelled angrily, "We don't exactly have time for this crap!"  
Both boys were stunned "Kagome?" was their unified response.  
"Well we don't," she said firmly. "Also, the sooner you two agree to put aside the differences, the easier it will be for all of us when our last ally arrives."  
"Who?" everyone asked in concert.  
"Sesshoumaru," Kagome answered.  
"What?" snarled Inuyasha.  
"You're joking," cried Sango.  
"Not possible," was Miroku's response.  
Shippo whimpered.  
"Great, another annoying dog," was Kouga's statement.  
"Shut up, wimpy wolf," was torn from Inuyasha.  
"I said Sesshoumaru was our last ally against Naraku," Kagome stated, she knew he was there and that was why she'd brought it up.  
"How could you do that?" whined Inuyasha.  
"Maybe because the wench sees your inherent weakness and felt strength was needed." His voice was cool and emotionless. Sesshoumaru entered the firelight and everyone except Kagome and Inuyasha moved away from him.  
Inuyasha's hand was on Tetsusaiga's hilt and his eyes narrowed while his voice snarled, "Her name is Kagome."  
Kagome's heart warmed at his statement as she took a step toward the youkai prince. "Looks like you got the rise out of your brother you were looking for Sesshoumaru-sama," she said dryly as she approached him and bowed her head slightly. "Thank you for coming, Lord Sesshoumaru."  
Sesshoumaru gave her the briefest of acknowledgements with his golden eyes before looking again at his brother. Inuyasha was virtually quivering with rage. "How can you show this pompous ass any respect? He doesn't deserve it."  
Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously, "At least the Miko knows who deserves respect and doesn't dare the wrath of a youkai lord without reason."  
"Then let's start something." Inuyasha began to draw the fang.  
"Sit," said Kagome, flattening Inuyasha to the ground, "there will be no blood shed between allies." She than turned her attention to Sesshoumaru. "Do I have you word Sesshoumaru-sama, as we discussed at your castle?"  
His eyes left his brother's visage with contempt and suppressed amusement. He looked at Kagome and remembered what they had discussed concerning this encounter. He spoke without emotion, "I give you my word, Kagome, that I will fight beside you and Inuyasha until Naraku is dead. During that time I will not attempt to kill Inuyasha or any of our allies. I also vow I will not claim Tetsusaiga as mine. That was our agreement, correct Miko?"  
"Hai, that was the agreement," she replied, "then it is time I upheld my part of the deal." That said she stepped up to Sesshoumaru. Blue white light began to swirl in her aura, not visible to the naked eye. She could feel the power building and flowing through her. Kagome removed the cloak covering his stump of a left arm. She gently placed her hands on the stump of flesh which would take another century to fully heal on its own.  
Inuyasha couldn't move; he almost couldn't breath. Not more than four hours ago she had told him she loved him. Now here was the woman he loved with her hands on his hated brother's body, tenderly touching the wound he inflicted while protecting her all that time ago. Inuyasha felt an ache and wondered if his heart was breaking.  
Kagome closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. This close she could smell his slightly musky scent, it was the scent of spring growth in a healthy forest. The scent seemed to steady her as she felt her hands begin to warm. They were so warm they almost seemed hot. She concentrated, asking Tenseiga to help heal its master. She cleared all thought except the image of a restored arm from her mind.  
With her mind's eye, Kagome saw the blue green healing energy flowing with his blood. She saw bone and tissue grow and mend under her touch. With all her will she replaced the emptiness with a strong arm and poison claws. She was vaguely aware of the movement of flesh and bone under her hands. She could feel her being laced in her will and her strength restoring what was taken from him, her friend.  
Sesshoumaru felt the warmth from her hands on his shoulder. He looked down at her, inhaling her sweet scent. It was slightly marred by Inuyasha's scent, but her clean intoxicating scent caught his attention. **She is rather lovely, for a human. That foolish Hanyou brother of mine better treat her right.** The thought and its incredible tenderness and protectiveness came unbidden to his mind. He kept his mask of indifference in place, but Rin and Kagome would have recognized the affection in his eyes.  
Sesshoumaru's eyes strayed from the ethereal face of the Miko and turned his attention to his arm. The bone appeared bit by bit and was surrounded by tissue and then flesh. Centimeter by centimeter his arm grew back. He looked with his inner sight and saw her pure soul swirling with healing energy as it engulfed his arm. He watched it shape the tissue just before the tissue appeared. He could see it draining her strength and wondered how he had ever earned this kindness.  
Kagome's body hid from view what she was doing. All her companions knew was she was touching the cold blooded youkai lord with strange tenderness. Inuyasha and Kouga both felt betrayal, though Inuyasha's was more pronounced. Sango and Miroku were concerned for their friend. After all there was no telling what a youkai lord would do to a human for being so familiar with him, even if he had been friendly recently. Shippo hoped he wouldn't revert to his cruelty and hurt his mom. Ayame was perhaps the one least concerned. She hoped this apparent tenderness would make Kouga forget about his so called love for Kagome.  
Anxious minutes passed. Kagome opened her eyes; her hands, now cool, were resting on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Attached to said shoulder was a complete arm ending in cold deadly claws. Kagome took a hesitant step away and as she looked at her healing her eyes began to blur. She started to fall.  
Sesshoumaru caught her gently with his restored arm and carefully cradled her in his embrace. Shock kept everyone glued to their place. He looked down at the frail looking girl woman in his arms and felt an overwhelming desire to protect her. Inuyasha and Shippo were the first to recover from the shock of seeing Sesshoumaru hold Kagome.  
"Get your hands off her!" yelled Inuyasha.  
"Brother," Inuyasha stopped in mid-step at the sound of his brother's soft voice, "Kagome only fainted from the strain of restoring my arm." Inuyasha registered then that his brother did indeed have both arms. Again he felt the pain in his chest. She healed his hated brother. "She will be fine Inuyasha."  
"Mamma," Shippo whispered, cuddled to her in spite of the youkai prince. Sesshoumaru glanced at the little pup on Kagome's chest and internally smiled. Inuyasha glared at his bother who was glancing at the kitsune pup as he approached.  
"I'll take care of her," Inuyasha stated as he reached to take her from Sesshoumaru's arms. Sesshoumaru handed Kagome to his brother, giving him a look colder than ice and scarier than death. Inuyasha took her from his arms and turned away.  
Sesshoumaru hoped the Hanyou felt the subtle threat should he fail in his task and jumped to a perch above the camp. He watched as his despised brother walked with the sweet miko in his arms to Kagome's sleeping bag. Sango unrolled the strange bedding and Inuyasha set her in it. Sango then secured her in the bag and the group finished making camp. Sesshoumaru watched as Inuyasha placed a kiss on Kagome's forehead and wished he could do the same.  
**I won't let your faith in me be wasted. You're one of only two beings alive in this world who seem to honestly care about me without any expectations. I still don't understand why you care considering how we first met and many of the subsequent times. You really infuriate me, human, and if he ever hurts you again I'll rip him apart.** His eyes smiled down at the lovely miko and his heart felt intense tenderness for her. **Sweet dreams Kagome-chan.  
**  
about six months earlier  
  
Sesshoumaru wasn't sure when it had happened, but Inuyasha's wench had become a fascinating creature in his mind. He found himself studying her more and more each time he clashed with his brother. It was extremely bothersome thinking about a worthless human. He was near Inuyasha's camp when he became aware of her scent.  
It filled his awareness, the gentle scent of lavender and jasmine after a fresh rain. It flowed over him like a warm blanket. He marveled at its texture, soft and silky. Then something intruded on its calming effect. The addition was salty, human sorrow lacing its way through her intoxicating flavor. He moved with silent grace to where the scent was strongest.  
Even before he noticed her with his eyes, his phenomenal hearing caught her quiet sobs. She was leaning against a tree, forehead against its rough bark. Tears streamed from both eyes as one hand clawed the defenseless tree and the other clutched her chest as if in pain. He studied her without outward emotion. Her sobs quieted until all that remained was her ragged breathing and silent tears. She looked to be drawing strength from the tree.  
He extended his exceptional hearing to catch the pained words whispered quietly to the night. "Why Inuyasha? Why choose her, even after she tries to kill me, steals the Shikon shards and gives them to Naraku, and tries to drag you to hell? Why her over me? Why do you love her more than me? I'm not a replica, a fake, or a substitute; I'm me Kagome. Don't you see that I love you?" She turned from the tree as she spoke and looked back into the woods.  
Sesshoumaru could smell Inuyasha in the direction she looked, but even more disgusting was the scent of death and decay, much like a grave, that accompanied his brother's already nauseating scent. He glanced back at Kagome as she wiped her tears. She had a determined look on her face though her lips quivered and her eyes filled again with moisture. "This time I won't let myself be lulled into thinking you care. Goodbye Inuyasha, I hope that corpse makes you happy." The last was so bitter even Sesshoumaru flinched from it.  
As she started back toward the camp, the scent of another approached. It was the scent of juniper berries and autumn leaves. Then he saw the other human girl who traveled with Inuyasha. She was the youkai exterminator. Even out of combat she carried her large boomerang. There was concern in her aura as she approached her friend.  
  
Kagome saw Sango about the same time her silent observer did. Sango approached with concern in her eyes. Sango was dressed for sleep yet her weapon was in her hand.  
"Kagome-chan?" asked Sango quietly as she entered the small clearing.  
Kagome knew her friend could see the emotional damage etched in her face. She understood Sango would offer sympathy and the love of a sister. Kagome didn't want it at the moment. "Sango-chan... I'm going home." Her voice was almost too quiet for Sango to hear, but the pain spoke as loudly as a shout.  
"Why? What did Inuyasha say this time?" asked an exasperated Sango.  
"He didn't say anything..." Kagome paused, controlling her pain. "He was in Kikyou's arms again." The bitterness and pain was rather evident in her tone.  
Anger welled up inside of Sango and she said, "That jerk. Doesn't he know yet how special you are? He's a complete fool, Kagome-chan." Sango said and then pulled her friend into a warm hug. Neither girl knew a silent observer agreed with Sango's assessment of a certain Hanyou. Kagome wrapped her arms around the offered sanctuary and cried. "Kagome let it go. Cry as much as you need. And if you need to go home, than go and I'll make your good byes to everyone."  
"Thank you Sango-chan."  
"You're welcome, just be careful. Also, are you coming back?"  
"I have to. The Shards are still my responsibility and I need to collect them. Naraku still needs to be killed and Shippo needs his mom as long as I can be there for him. Although I may be gone for quite a while, so please look after Shippo for me."  
"I will Kagome-chan. Now let's go back and you can get ready to go." Sango said with a strength she didn't feel. Kagome smiled weakly and the two went back to camp.  
  
Sesshoumaru silently, gracefully followed the two girls back to camp. He watched as they quietly got Kagome's yellow sack packed up. He was actually surprised by how careful they were not to wake their sleeping companions. The entire time Kagome had silent tears running down her cheeks. Sango and she embraced one last time before Kagome took her bow and quiver and walked off into the night alone.  
Sesshoumaru followed with ease. The girl walked with determination and fire in her eyes through out the night. Around dawn Kagome stopped at a clearing. Sesshoumaru noted that this was Inuyasha's forest, near the village were that miko bitch who'd sealed his brother once lived. In the center of the clearing was an old well. Inuyasha and the girl's scent lingered in the clearing and seemed to concentrate near the well.  
Sesshoumaru watched impassively from a tree branch, his hair fluttering in the wind. Kagome approached the well and paused to look over the rim. He saw tears start to flow again as she whimpered in pain, though he could see no wound. Even though he was entranced by her pain and almost ethereal quality, he sensed the approach of another demon. The cat demon leapt into the clearing. The girl seemed to become aware at the moment before the demon screeched, "Give me the shards!" and attacked. It clawed at an unprotected Kagome.  
  
Kagome barely evaded the claw by throwing herself away from the well at the last moment. The cat demon flipped and flew to strike again. Kagome couldn't dodge or shoot in time. A sword swiped through the cat demon. Its one tainted shard fell to the ground beside Kagome.  
She looked up to see white hair.** Inuyasha?** ran through her mind just before she noticed the tail. Her eyes focused on the fluffy boa like fur and her mind stumbled. It took her another two moments to register what she saw. "Sesshoumaru?" she breathed fearfully.  
  
He didn't know why he had leapt into action, only that he had to. The fear in her scent and voice as she whispered his name caused an unexpected ache inside. He turned gracefully and looked at her. His face was its normal unreadable mask. Hers however was another story. There was intense fear, but also gratitude in her eyes. Other emotions played across her features before she swiftly moved to kneel. Her face hidden by her hair she said, "Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama." He said not a word and approached her as quietly as if he walked on air.  
Sesshoumaru reached out with his mind to feel her aura. He was a bit out of practice and was quickly drawn in by the movement of color. She was swirling with deep crimson, indicating her fear, and dark gray exploded out of her in a fireworks display of sadness. But underlying that was a delicate orchid he didn't understand and silver which normally meant purity and innocence. The two colors seemed stronger than her fear and sadness and it confused Sesshoumaru. He had moved over to her prone form while assessing her aura. He knelt in front of her.  
He reached out his clawed hand and placed it under her chin. With surprising gentleness he lifted her head until her eyes met his. He showed no emotion in his eyes or voice as he asked, "What is this emotion that is not drowned by your fear and depression?"  
  
Kagome expected the claw to grasp her throat or slice it open. Instead the deadly appendage lifted her head as gently as her mother would have. She was now looking into cold hard golden eyes. She was momentarily lost in the icy suns that burned into her own sapphire jewels. His question caught her off guard and confused her. "What emotion?" she asked perplexed.  
"Answer me wench." His flat voice seemed almost angry. The claw was now about her throat. Fear gripped her again, but a strangely powerful anger flared up behind it. How dare he threaten me just because I can't answer his stupid question.  
  
When the anger flared past her fear, Sesshoumaru felt something quicken inside him. He knew he had to learn more about this unusual human. She was even more unusual than most youkai females. He allowed a cruel smile to play his inhumanly beautiful lips, casting a terrifying visage across his emotionless features. "I'll have to find the answer myself."  
He pulled her to him and wrapped his tail about her for security. Then he picked up the bag so as to leave no evidence of her abduction and took to the air. Her yip of fear and the way she held tightly to him made his blood quicken as he sped back to his camp. Upon arrival, he unceremoniously let her go and she fell to the dirt. He dropped her bag and then said coolly, "You can come out Rin."  
The child ran out from behind the bush she was hiding in. With a bright, happy smile she cried, "Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama," as she ran around him. She stopped and looked at Kagome. Her mussed hair shifted as she looked back at Sesshoumaru and asked, "Who's the pretty girl, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
Kagome had held to the fierce youkai prince as he flew. When the tail's support vanished Kagome had fallen hard to the earth. She heard him speak and wondered, **who's Rin, could she be that human he had last time he fought with Naraku and us?** She looked up and sure enough saw the sweet innocent gap toothed little girl run out to Sesshoumaru happily. Kagome looked in astonishment at the love in the girl's eyes for the cold blooded killer before her. As she looked past the girl she saw the command in his eyes. 'Answer her!' Kagome raised herself up and smiled warmly at the child.  
"My name is Kagome," she said sweetly to Rin, "and you must be the brave Rin who waited for Sesshoumaru-sama to return."  
Rin smiled, "Is Kagome-chan staying with Sesshoumaru-sama the way Rin does?" Her sweet innocent eyes begged for a positive answer.  
"For now I believe that is the case Rin-chan," Kagome said to the exuberant little girl. Rin responded by giggling happily and dancing around her youkai lord and new friend. Kagome couldn't help but smile at the girl.  
Kagome steeled herself and stood up to look at the fearsome youkai lord of the western lands. She was angry at him and wanted answers. "Why did you kidnap me?" she asked quietly.  
  
He hadn't expected her to heed the silent command so quickly, but it pleased him to know she could. As he looked at her stoically she asked her question. Her eyes held no fear nor did it pervade her scent now. Anger was what burned in her eyes, and to a lesser extent honest curiosity. **Doesn't this wench know I could still kill her?  
** "Are you going to stare at me all day or answer my question?" Her voice was almost insolent. His anger rumbled. But Jakken spoke before Sesshoumaru acted.  
"No filthy human has the right to speak to Lord Sesshoumaru in such a tone."  
"Shut up toad!" she yelled angrily and kicked him. Sesshoumaru would not tolerate such behavior. He lifted her into the air by her neck, much as he did Inuyasha.  
"You have less rank and worth than my servant, wench. Watch yourself." He growled slightly and dropped her to the ground before he accidentally strangled her.  
When she looked up from the ground him, he kept his face an impassive mask. Inside he marveled at her eyes. The fire burned behind the blue- gray stormy depths filled with rage and hatred. The hatred burned into his very soul and for some reason he couldn't name felt wounded by it.  
  
Kagome's soul burned with rage for this uncaring heartless killer. As she glared at him she thought, **I hate you**. Her thoughts shocked her, but that wasn't what stopped them. She stopped thinking as her mind tried to cope with the confusion she saw in his eyes. The same expressionless features and posture was before her, but his eyes looked almost pained. **What am I thinking? He's not someone to feel. He doesn't even have a heart.** Yet even as the bitter thought crossed her mind she felt guilty. She needed to undo the perceived hurt she caused. She stood up and bowed her head, "Gomen, Sesshoumaru-sama. I should not have attacked your servant." And she looked at a surprised Jakken, "even if he is more useless to you than Myuoga is to Inuyasha." Her barb struck deep and Jakken flushed with anger.  
  
Sesshoumaru kept his face still as her eyes lost their hate. It was all he could do not to sigh with relief. **What do I care if she hates me?** he snarled to himself. As she stood up he watched without any sign of emotion. Her apology surprised him, but he gave no indication. And he had to suppress a smile as she insulted Jakken.  
His eyes glanced at his enraged retainer. Jakken sprang at Kagome, staff in hand, and was caught off guard by Sesshoumaru's viselike grip on him. He did not harm his servant, but physically interrupted the attack. In a quiet and deadly voice he spoke to them both, "I will not tolerate fighting between you two. That will only slow us down. I will kill the one who slows us down with their words or deeds. Understood?" His expression was one of bored indifference. He then dropped Jakken much as he'd dropped Kagome moments before. Jakken immediately postured on the ground begging forgiveness.  
Kagome however appeared much less subdued, yet she said, "I apologize for my rudeness. I won't slow you down, but may I ask where you are headed?" She did bow her head respectfully, although her eyes remained on him. Internally he was amazed by this strange human girl-woman.  
He captured her eyes in an icy stare as she unbowed her head. He was actually impressed by the way she met his gaze unflinchingly. He allowed a deadly, feral smile to play his lips and said calmly, "My palace, where I will be able to study and dissect... you." His smile became crueler as she paled, but somehow her return to fear did not please him.  
  
After a sleepless night, not that he needed sleep yet, caused by the need to keep an eye on his prisoner Kagome he summoned his two headed dragon demon Ah-Un. The two headed mount arrived at his master's call, eager to please. Rin ran over to hug the beast when it arrived and after a light breakfast they left. Rin, Jakken, and Kagome got on the back and Sesshoumaru took to the air, followed by his beast. The entourage arrived at the castle just before night fall. Rin had fallen asleep in Kagome's tender embrace and slept most of the day.  
"Wench," Sesshoumaru said.  
"I have a name. Its Kagome... Ka-go-me, not wench, not girl or miko, Kagome," she flared. Rin looked startled next to her.  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes dangerously, Jakken was ready to explode. Sesshoumaru realized he was enjoying her rebellion and lowered his voice to a deadly whisper, "You will address me with proper respect, Ka- go-me, if you ever expect to hear your name on my lips again."  
Cowed into submission she bowed her head and said, "Gomen, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
"Learn you place, and I won't kill you...yet, Kagome." His voice was pitched to send shivers down her spine. Her fear and the tremor that passed through her were the exact response he was looking for. "Now you will follow Jakken to the west wing and he shall set you into the room across from Rin's."  
  
Kagome quaked inside at his cold words. She was glad she'd be near Rin, but she wondered what her fate would be. She decided to be submissive, hoping it might help her survive long enough to see Inuyasha again. **Why do I want to see him again? You know why, because no matter what you still and always will love him.** She had to fight the tears from rising in her eyes.  
She pitched her voice to feign respect rather than the terror she felt. "My lord Sesshoumaru-san, I would request the privilege of a bath after being shown to my quarters."  
She looked up into his eyes. His long white hair framed a face so beautifully perfect that he looked feminine. The marks on his cheeks and crescent moon on his forehead added an air of mystery to the inhumanly gorgeous man before her. The cold unreadable mask graced his features making him look like a perfect statue of a god. The face was emotionless, yet his eyes were no longer the same cold harsh golden suns from before. Kagome saw something more within them, something warm, she just didn't know what it was.  
"Jakken, after she's seen her room take her to the hot springs to bathe. Make sure she changes into more appropriate garments. Rin you should accompany her and bathe as well. Kagome you are to act as my guest and I expect you to dress accordingly. Other than that you have free reign of the castle and grounds. However if you try to leave, I will kill you." His eyes had been on hers the entire time, his voice cold.  
She was glad for the bath and a bit surprised at the 'freedom', but because of his eyes his threat didn't scare her. She wasn't surprised by his insistence on proper clothing; she just hoped it wouldn't be a miko's garb. She broke the eye contact to bow her head. "Thank you Sesshoumaru- sama."  
He turned and glided away on silent feet. Kagome took Rin's hand and followed Jakken to her prison. Rin was an energetic ray of light beside her. Jakken's disgust was like a dark cloud on a sunny day. Kagome prayed she'd survive this imprisonment.  
  
Kagome's prison was beautiful. A large soft futon was in the corner with pillows and blankets neatly arranged on it. The carpet was so soft and plush her feet sank in almost a centimeter. The color scheme was one of light blues and pale greens. The colors were so gentle it seemed to be under water. The large room also had a huge opening on the opposite side that served as a window and a door onto the balcony. The curtains were of a translucent material. They were blue with green waves.  
At the foot of the futon was a chest of dark cherry wood, sanded to a fine finish with carved designs accentuating its mahogany hue. A few feet past that, nearer the door was a vanity table with an oval mirror on its natural beauty, again dark cherry wood. Opposite the vanity, also near the door was a small intimate dinning table with two cushions on the floor for sitting. Against the wall near the table, closer to the window was a large wardrobe. The closet was of a slightly darker wood than cherry and was beautifully carved to enhance the natural curves in the wood. Next to the wardrobe was a set of shelves in the wall itself of the same wood as the wardrobe.  
Kagome walked over to the wardrobe and opened a door. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of so many beautiful kimonos and dresses. She tentatively reached a hand to touch them and was startled by their quality. Each was silk or satin and was softer than rabbit fur. They were all of a very gentle color scheme of light blues, greens, and purples.  
Jakken impatiently interrupted Kagome, "Just pick one already so I can take you to your bath." He then muttered under his breath, "Not that it will help your nauseating human stench."  
Kagome didn't hear the insult and took a light plum kimono and followed Jakken from the room. Rin was in the hall waiting with clean clothes in her arms. The girls followed the obnoxious toad demon to the springs. After he left, muttering about stupid filthy humans, Kagome and Rin cleaned up. Then they got in to enjoy the warm water. Kagome was strangely content as she and Rin spoke of rather inconsequential things.  
"Kagome will be Rin's sister, right?"  
"I don't know how long I'm staying here." As Rin's face began to fall, "but I'll gladly be your sister." The statement earned her a big happy grin. The light shinning from Rin's innocent face made Kagome smile back at her.  
  
"Kagome will stay a while at least, right?"  
"Yes, I don't think I'm leaving any time soon." Her sigh was in resignation, but Rin smiled even more brightly.  
  
In the days following her capture, Kagome felt the pain in her hear easing with Rin's innocent smiles and Sesshoumaru's glares. She also found herself truly alone with her inner self and came to realize many things about her own heart. She knew as she sat in the warmth of the sun that no matter how hard she tried or wanted to she'd never forget about nor stop loving Inuyasha. She also came to understand he hadn't betrayed her, not that it didn't feel that way, but he had loved Kikyou long before Kagome came into his life. She knew in those moments of contentment with Rin and the sun that all would work out between herself and Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshoumaru was content with his world at the moment. Instead of being an annoyance, Kagome's presence was calming. Rin's happiness and Kagome's strange contentment were infectious and everyone felt and reacted to it, even Sesshoumaru. He found himself watching Rin and Kagome from a balcony and stopped the smile that wanted to grace his lips. He saw the last thing he had expected appear on Kagome's face. She smiled a pure sweet genuine smile not tainted by sorrow. He reached with his mind to feel her aura.  
He was stunned for the moment. The gray of depression was gone and only hints of light gray sadness remained flecked through out swirls of color. The light orchid and silver pervaded her entire being, this was her core self. Aside from the core colors hints of happy yellow and streaks of blue-green contentment mingled. Rarely had he ever pushed past the surface to listen to thoughts, but he had to know what was within this girl. He needed to understand this pure strength he saw.

Kagome's thoughts  
** Inuyasha I know you love Kikyou and while I will always hate the fact that I am second in your heart I'll always love you. You brought an unparalleled sweetness into my soul even though you may never know that. It's there because you do love me, even if you don't know that yourself. I love you and I know we will both find happiness in the end. I'm not sure how I can be so certain, I just am.  
I've had so much love given to me in my life, maybe that's how I can see your love behind your mask. My family and friends have given me such joy its only fitting that they cause me the most unbearable pain. You cause me the most of both feelings, you baka. I'm sorry I ran off and got captured. I know you'll blame yourself and worry over me and that knowledge gives me hope. Hope that we will succeed where others know we will fail.  
In spite of the pain this will have caused you, my sweet puppy, I'm actually kind of glad it happened this way. If I had made it home I don't think I would have found this place inside myself. Do you have any idea of what it's like to confront yourself without any masks? It's painful and enlightening all at once. Being here has forced me to confront myself and I don't regret this time one little bit. I know a little over a week seems like such a short time, but it's sufficient to face your demons, no pun intended my sweet.  
** Her mind chuckled as Rin ran happily through the flowers. Her aura flared with orchid.  
**I've found peace here, in the second to the last place on earth you'd expect to find it. I don't understand entirely why I've felt this here, but after that first uncomfortable dinner I've felt safe with Sesshoumaru. Oh I know he could kill me in a heartbeat and not even notice he'd done so, but I don't think he will or even wants to. Not anymore, I think he wants to understand the heart he's hidden for so long. You know what you crazy puppy; I believe he really loves Rin like his own daughter. I doubt he even realizes he feels this way, but I would almost guarantee he does.  
** Deep inside him, Sesshoumaru felt the truth of her words and something started to heal at long last within his heart. He wondered at the strength of her heart to envision and speak to his despised brother with such tenderness. The dialogue reminded him of something from long ago, from the time before the brothers truly hated one another.  
**I love Rin too. She's so sweet and innocent, yet something inside her has known true evil. I wonder if Sesshoumaru realizes how strong his little pup is. Her lovable soul makes me miss Shippo. I know I'm young to feel such, but he's like a son to me. I miss all of you, but I think this was the best place to be after what I saw and felt. This was a place away from constant unwanted sympathy. This was a place where I was forced into the quietude of my own soul. Here I didn't have mamma or Sango trying to make me forget the pain. Here I was made to see past it and really look at things without the veils loved ones place over your eyes. They mean it for the best, but in the end its not. Not if you're me at least.  
** **I needed this time with an innocent and a demon who doesn't look at me with inexpressible longing. I've been made to see the wellspring of love that resides inside me. The power that all my strength comes from is that wellspring. I now know how to answer Sesshoumaru, but I don't think he'll like the answer. trepidation After all I highly doubt he'll want to hear that the emotion that was stronger than fear, grief, and depression was love. It's a weak human emotion after all. bitterness It's the core of my being and I'm not sure what I should do. I don't know how or when to tell him I can answer his inquiry.**  
Her mind wandered to intangible sweetness as she was caught up in playing with Rin.  
Sesshoumaru withdrew his probe and slowly made his way down to the gardens.  
  
Kagome felt his presence even before Rin spotted him and cried, "Sesshoumaru-sama," and started running around his legs. Kagome looked up from her place in the grass. She couldn't help but think how beautiful he was. His marble expression revealed nothing as he continued to approach in spite of the girl running around him. His golden amber eyes however seemed tender as he tracked her circular progress. **Am I right? Does he love Rin?** His eyes moved from Rin to where she sat in the grass. Somehow they stayed soft, kind.  
"Rin go play in your room for a while. I need to speak with Kagome." His command was delivered in a cold emotionless voice.  
As Rin's face fell, Kagome's anger flared. She said, "Why not call for Jakken and have him watch her out here? A child should not be kept indoors all the time, especially when the day is so nice." Her voice was admonishing because of her indignant anger.  
Sesshoumaru raised a single perfect eyebrow and Kagome felt herself blush in embarrassment. "Rin stay here Jakken get out here and watch Rin." Jakken ran out from a nearby door. Kagome could see his anger even as he humbled himself to Sesshoumaru's command. Then the tall imposing youkai lord turned and strode elegantly toward the door.  
Kagome followed that incredibly muscled back with long silver white hair and tail fur ruffling with each step. She knew she was turning red because her eyes kept watching his perfectly sculpted butt move alluringly with each step. She tried to keep her thoughts and eyes away from it by looking down. It only helped a little. She followed him to the library and watched him bonelessly lounge into a reading cushion. She tentatively sat down on the cushion he pointed to across from him.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as she carefully sat before him. He'd been surprised by the arousal he'd smelled from her as they'd walked and the retreating blush told him he hadn't imagined it. He studied her without expression and asked in a bored tone, "Do you remember the question I asked you the night I kidnapped you?"  
For the first time since the first night she'd been there her scent filled with fear. Her fear saddened him a little. He knew he should have expected it even with the internal dialogue she'd had minutes before. He didn't want her fear and said, "Kagome," his voice soft, "I won't hurt you. I just want to talk with you."  
He could hear her heart flutter with some unnamed emotion. Her scent also lost its fear and changed into something intangibly sweet. Her scent had once again become almost overpoweringly delicious. He resisted the urge to go over and inhale the scent directly from her. He stopped himself from moving to bury his nose in her hair. Quietly she said, "I remember."  
In full control of himself again he said, "Then tell me what that emotion was." **I hope she tells me the truth.** "Because it's even more strongly with you now than that night." She blushed and he internally chuckled although the only outward sign was a kindness in his eyes.  
She met his eyes with quiet determination. "The emotion is love." Her voice quivered slightly yet was sure.  
"Don't lie to me girl," he said coldly, "How could it have been love when Inuyasha had just betrayed you?"  
Her eyes flared with startling fire. The cobalt blue became a stormy sea of emotion. He could also feel her miko powers rising inside and wondered at her unconscious control. "I love Inuyasha. I love my friends and family. I love myself. That is the strong emotion that couldn't be drowned by my fear, grief, or feelings of betrayal. And the betrayal was illusionary. Yes it hurt like hell, but Kikyou has a prior claim to his heart. How could I see it as betrayal after realizing that?"  
Her simple truthful statement spoken with angered conviction caused him to pause a moment. He then thought to truly test her words and heart, "But wouldn't it be better if Kikyou was not there?"  
She looked down in shame, the anger draining away. "It may bring me happiness, but it would hurt Inuyasha. I couldn't do that to him."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I love him!" she flared back, the anger returning. "Unlike some cold blooded monsters, I care about weather or not I hurt others." Her tone made it perfectly clear of whom she spoke.  
His rage boiled and he lunged at her pinning her down. His claw was inches from her face. "Don't bait me like that!" he snarled at her as the red seeped back out of his eyes. Her fear scent is what snapped him out of his anger. He looked calmly down into frightened eyes that knew death was at the door. His heart clenched in pain and he placed a tentative hand on her cheek. Her flinch wounded him further.  
He pulled away and using the hand on her face reached around her head and pulled her gently against him. He cradled her into his chest and leaned his head on hers. He spoke softly into her hair, "Gomen, Kagome." He held her, softly caressing her back until she calmed and the fear completely left her. By the time she was completely calm and secure in his embrace she had fallen asleep. **I won't ever hurt you, I promise.**  
  
More than three weeks had passed since Sesshoumaru had kidnapped Kagome. The two were completely at ease with one another and often sat in the garden watching Rin. The day was like so many others, perfect. Rin was dancing around happily and Kagome and Sesshoumaru were sitting in the grass talking. Kagome directed the conversation to a subject she knew would anger Sesshoumaru, but it had to be brought up.  
"I have to return to him soon.." she started.  
"No you don't," he interrupted.  
"Sesshoumaru, are you jealous?" she joked and he glared at her. "Honestly, you know I need to find the jewel shards and help destroy Naraku."  
"Inuyasha will never succeed against that thing."  
"Then help us!"  
"What?" he asked surprised. Though only Kagome or Rin would have heard it in his voice.  
"Work with us to defeat Naraku once and for all. You know that once he has the completed Shikon no Tama he'll be unstoppable."  
"I can stop him without aid."  
"I'm sure," she replied dryly.  
"Are you mocking me," he growled back.  
"No. Just observing that if he was that easy an opponent you would have already destroyed him."  
He felt a sigh and said, "Alright, I will help you kill that blasted Hanyou abomination. When the time comes send word to me and I will come."  
"How am I supposed to do that?" she asked with a self depreciating laugh.  
"Silly human," he said with a true smile on his lips, "with this." He held out a small pine cone. She looked at him with confusion and his smile widened. Her breath caught in her throat at the beauty before her and he was entranced by hers. "After I prepare it," he said interrupting the unexpected feelings inside them both, "all you need do is place a bit of your blood on it and crush it. You'll want to keep it with you because blood will call to blood and I will find you." He then broke eye contact to begin the spell.  
Kagome watched him drip his blood and poison onto the defenseless pine seed. He was chanting in a language she couldn't comprehend. She could feel the magic wrapping itself around and through the small cone. When he was done it had a slightly red color and it vibrated with power. He took her hand and gently placed the pine cone in it. She couldn't help the tingling she felt at his touch. She smiled with warmth at him and gave him a tight hug.  
Sesshoumaru hugged her back with his one arm. He was enjoying her sweet pure scent and wishing he had both arms to hold her with. His unbidden thoughts were interrupted by her quite voice saying, "When you come to us.. I'll restore your arm."  
His heart tightened as he asked in a horse whisper, fearing her answer, "Do you not trust me enough to do it now?"  
"I do trust you Sesshoumaru, but I can't do it yet. I only know that when you come I will be able to." Her voice was wistful. "I don't even know how I know I'll be able to do it, I just know." She pulled back to look up at him.  
Sesshoumaru looked down at her with tenderness in his eyes and said, "I understand, Kagome." He leaned down and graced his lips across her brow as he gave her another gentle squeeze.  
The achingly fond moment was broken by Rin calling out, "Kagome-chan, come play with Rin." Kagome laughed and smiled again at the handsome youkai at her side. She then got up and ran to tackle Rin and tickle her. The two continued to play in the flowers with a not so cold hearted youkai lord watching over them. Sesshoumaru was completely at peace with his world at the moment.  
The moment was shattered as a bird youkai servant landed. She bowed low and spoke reverently, "My Lord, your lands have been breached by your half brother and his companions."  
His eyes narrowed in his calm features. "Escort the party to the front gates. Keep the progress slow, I want them no earlier than sunset."  
"Yes my lord, I am at your command." She took to the air and flew off east.  
  
Kagome had heard the servant's announcement and walked cautiously over the Sesshoumaru. She saw a troubled look in his eyes and diffidently asked, "Sesshoumaru-sama does this mean I may leave with my friends when they arrive?"  
"If you wish," he said coldly, fighting the pain he was feeling in his heart.  
She smiled sadly, she didn't know how she was so sure, but she felt her leaving was causing him pain. She said softly, "Thank you," and a mischievous smile appeared in her eyes, "Fluffy-san."  
He glared angrily but felt it vanish as she hugged him tightly. "Don't ever call me that again," he commanded harshly. Not wanting her to tease him with affection he knew she couldn't feel for him.  
**Is he really angry at me? I hope not.** She looked up into his pained eyes, **no he's not angry. He just doesn't know it's my way of accepting him as a friend.** "But Fluffy-san, I have to have a nick name for all of my friends." She said sweetly as she smiled at him.  
"I'm your friend?" he asked without emotion.  
"Yes you are." She said simply.  
His heart warmed but he still sternly said, "Then never use that name around anyone else, ever."  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama," she replied as she released him from the hug. He reluctantly removed his hand from her back as she stepped away. Still smiling at him she said, "I should go change and get ready to meet up with Inuyasha and the gang." Sesshoumaru nodded and she turned to head inside. As she walked away his eyes followed her figure until it entered the castle. His eyes were sad as her retreating back left his view. Kagome could feel his eyes all the way inside. She didn't know why tears were in her eyes as she packed and changed.  
Sesshoumaru waited at the gate as Inuyasha and his companions approached. "Where is she?!" screamed a very angry Inuyasha as he drew Tetsusaiga and attacked. Sesshoumaru lightly side stepped Inuyasha's clumsy swing. Inuyasha pushed off of a tree and attacked again only to swipe through air as Sesshoumaru leapt away. Inuyasha pressed another attack and again his brother dodged. Each attack was dodged and Inuyasha was getting very mad. Sesshoumaru didn't fight back; he only continued to taunt his brother with the Hanyou's inability to land a blow. Inuyasha was about to use the wound of the wind when a word split the air.  
"Sit!" and Inuyasha was flattened to the ground. "Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome angrily asked the flattened dog demon.  
"What'd you do that for?" was Inuyasha's complaint in response. He growled as Sesshoumaru landed beside Kagome and the little girl with her.  
Sesshoumaru looked down on both girls and thought **Rin will be unhappy.. so will I.** "Rin say good bye to Kagome." The girl's eyes and lips quivered in response.  
Kagome kneeled down and gave Rin a tight hug. "Don't cry Rin. I'm still your sister and if Sesshoumaru-sama permits I will visit when I can."  
"Promise?" asked Rin on the verge of tears.  
"I promise Rin-chan."  
Sesshoumaru looked into the eyes of his adopted daughter and said, "You are always welcome in my lands Kagome-san." He noticed the shock among her friends without response. He almost smirked at the fury in his half brother's eyes. He felt Kagome stand and looked back at her.  
"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama." She smiled and his eyes smiled back at her. He fought the desire to hug her goodbye. She didn't succeed it fighting her urge and gave him a tight hug. She whispered so quietly into the stunned silence that even Sesshoumaru wasn't sure he heard right, "I'm glad you're my friend Sesshou-san." He had fought to keep his arm from returning the hug and had failed. She released him and he did likewise.  
He nodded and she gave Rin a kiss on her forehead before walking over to her friends. They all still had very shocked looks on their faces. Aside from anger and shock, Inuyasha actually had hurt in his eyes. She chose to ignore the apparent pain and said, "Stop fuming. We have shards to find."  
"I was just.."  
"Worried?" Inuyasha reddened, "Thank you Inuyasha." And she took his arm and headed into the forest not looking back for fear she would cry.  
Sesshoumaru watched them go, hoping she'd turn around. After they were out of sight he lifted Rin in his arm and walked back inside. He didn't even notice the single tear that escaped his eye and fell into Rin's hair. She hugged him tightly in response and some of the sadness left him. He only hoped she truly was his friend.  
  
---------------- As I said, a bit of OOCness from Sesshoumaru, but hope you enjoyed.


	5. secrets

This isn't a very long chapter but for some reason the next part felt appropriate to separate it from this one.  
  
Thank you to those who are reviewing, I greatly appreciate the feed back.  
  
Again I don't own Inuyasha and company.  
  
AN: "character speech"  
**Character thought  
** _ Character memory or flashback_ **/Thoughts a character hears in their mind/  
**  
Chapter 5: Secrets  
  
Kagome woke disoriented; she looked at her alarm clock. It would start buzzing in five minutes. For Kagome the hour was ungodly, she didn't even have classes until the afternoon, but archery and kendo clubs were meeting today and she'd signed up for both. She sighed and sat up. Turning off the alarm before it went off she thought** I hate mornings**. She gathered her clothes for the day and headed out her door.  
On her way to the bathroom she saw Hojo still asleep on the sofa. She'd left him there late last night with a blanket and he was curled on his side clutching the blanket like a child. She felt a sweet tender smile on her lips and remembered the night before.  
She remembered how he had taken her home. Once back in the apartment he had held her gently and let her cry on his shoulder. She had released the guilt over hurting Rieko so badly. Hojo had simply held her and supported her. He had then put in a bunch of old cheesy sci-fi movies. She'd fallen asleep in his arms and when she woke around 2:30am got up and covered him with a blanket. She then turned off the TV and went to sleep in her room, leaving a soft kiss on his brow.  
Kagome undressed and stepped into the shower. She replayed the fight in her mind. She was amazed as she assessed her fighting style. **Rieko was good, yet she didn't even land one blow. She's clearly been training for many years, so how come I was able to beat her. That fight played out like Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's fights. I fought like Sesshou-san used to. Evading each attack and coming back with a devastating blow. My combat prowess couldn't have actually improved that much since I left the past.** She sighed and shampooed her hair.  
**Why am I thinking about him so much lately? If anything I should be thinking about Inuyasha, not his brother. After all I loved Inuyasha. So why is Sesshoumaru on my mind and in my dreams so much?** She didn't hear the door open as Hojo entered the bathroom.  
"Kagome I'm using the toilet."  
"I won't peek if you don't," she laughed in response. They had agreed that one could use the toilet while the other showered so long as neither peeked. So far the arrangement worked great. The toilet user than put the seat down and the shower user flushed when they got out.  
"Are you feeling better today?"  
"Yes thank you very much Hojo-kun."  
"That's what friends are for. The seats down so you can flush it when you're done."  
"I will."  
"Okay, I'll go start breakfast." Kagome heard the soft click as the door closed.  
She leaned her head back and started to rinse her hair. She'd let it grow out during her time in the past and after she came back. Inuyasha had said it was prettier when long. Now her hair came down to just above her butt and she kept it braided or in a bun most of the time.  
As she closed her eyes an image of tender golden amber eyes looked upon her. She wasn't sure which brother they belonged to. Then with her mind still wondering she felt gentle strong arms wrap around her. She could see the stripes on them and see the face they belonged to. His mask was gone, revealing a soft sweet smile that made him truly breath taking to behold. **Gods, he was beautiful, wasn't he.** She felt herself blush at the image and thoughts surrounding her beloved's brother.  
She yanked herself out of the fantasy and sternly thought to herself, **we were friends at the end, nothing more.** The smile flashed through her mind again. **Why am I thinking about him this way?** she mentally wailed to herself. She sighed in confusion and lathered conditioner into her hair. Lavender shampoo and conditioner she'd always used this brand and wondered how it had affected her scent back when she knew him. **Its not like he would have ever looked at a human in that way.** "Kagome you will stop thinking about Sesshoumaru," she commanded herself sternly. She rinsed her hair a final time before stepping out. As she dried off she remembered how soft his tail had been. It had been softer than fur had any right to be, it had felt like the finest silk. She remembered that was why she'd called him Fluffy that day and others when they were alone together. Those days had been perfect and sweet and sad all at once. She remembered how the days when sitting beside him watching Rin play in the flowers had felt like family. She'd never been more content in her entire life as she had been back then. **I miss them so much.  
** She wiped the stray tears from her eyes as she dressed in loose jeans and a tee shirt. She wrapped her hair in a towel and headed into the kitchen. Hojo was just finishing cutting fresh fruit into two bowls. She smiled at him, "Those look delicious Hojo-kun."  
He looked up at her, "Thanks." There was something in his eyes which gave her pause. She knew that look from somewhere else and it disturbed her.  
"Is something wrong Hojo-kun?" Kagome asked while concern swirled in her sapphire depths.  
His response was slow and halting, "Who're Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kouga, Rin and Sesshoumaru? I don't think Sesshoumaru is that Isawa guy from class yesterday is he?"  
Her heart paused. "Where'd you hear those names?" **What happened? What's wrong? What's going on? How could he know those names?  
** He looked down, "Last night as you were starting to sleep you spoke to each of them. You had a strange accent that sounded old, outdated. I could barely make out an apology and farewell spoken to each. You also spoke to Inuyasha in your dreams in the same way. You were crying when you spoke to him." He looked back up into her eyes, his pleading with her. "Please tell me who they are. I feel as though there is a part of your life that I know nothing about. Please let me in Kagome-chan?"  
Kagome couldn't believe the words that passed her lips, "There is a part of my life you do not know." **Am I going to tell him? Can I really bring him into the circle that knows the truth? Will he believe me?** "But before I tell you about it I need to show you something. Please follow me." She turned and headed to her room before she lost her nerve.  
She reached for the sheathed blade on the stand on her dresser. Tetsusaiga vibrated warmly in her hand. She asked it to transform. "This is Inuyasha's sword, given to him by his father post mortem." Hojo nodded clearly not understanding. She carefully began to draw the sword, asking it every centimeter of the way to transform. In the years she'd had it, it only transformed once and that was in response to a very small demon that attacked the shrine for the Shikon no Tama. As it slowly left its sheath the blade glowed slightly. She drew it out and the huge fang Inuyasha wielded was in her hand. She let its tip fall to the floor. Hojo jumped back from the blade that was nearly as big as he was.  
"This is Tetsusaiga, the steel cleaving fang. A sword of devastation forged from the fang of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father. Created to protect Inuyasha's human mother and contain his demon blood." Kagome watched as shock turned to confusion and then to curious fear.  
"Did you say demon, as in evil Youkai?"  
Kagome thanked the spirit of Tetsusaiga and allowed her Miko powers to flare. Soft orchid light flared about her hand and the blade causing the fang to return to its untransformed state. Hojo jumped away again and asked with fear, "What'd you do?"  
"I untransformed it," she said calmly as she sheathed the blade and returned it to its stand. "For the longest time that was the most impressive power I had." She smirked. "Not that it didn't shock the heck out of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru the first time it happened." She laughed quietly at the memory.  
"Are... you..." Fear and uncertainty laced his halting voice. He was unable to finish his question.  
"I'm a Miko in the truest sense," she stated and stepped over to him. "I won't hurt you, I'm not a demon." She saw the tension in him and knew he was ready to bolt out the door. She wrapped her arms around him as she gave him her kindest smile. "You're my best friend and if you'll listen I'll tell you everything." His arms slowly encircled her and his tension and fear slowly ebbed away.  
"I'd like to hear it," he said softly. She released him and took his hand. She nodded toward the living room and headed out. He followed.  
Out in the living room Kagome set the alarm on the table to go off it a little over two hours. "This way we won't miss archery club. I can skip Kendo," was her explanation. Hojo nodded and sat on the couch.  
Kagome joined him and softly mused, "Where to begin?"  
"At the beginning."  
"Hai... It all started on my fifteenth birthday.." and proceeded to tell him a brief history about the well, the past, the Shikon, her friends and enemies. She even got the Polaroid of the gang and Kaede out of her diary. She told him her final wish on the jewel. She choked with emotion as she concluded, "And I was home, a nearly worthless gem and a legendary sword in my hands." She waited with baited breath for him to respond.  
"Well that certainly explains you absences a lot better than your grandfather's list of constant illnesses. Especially considering how healthy you are now."  
Kagome looked into loving understanding eyes filled with gentle laughter. "You believe me?" she whispered with tears glistening unshed in her blue depths.  
"Of course I believe you Kagome-chan. How could I not after seeing Tetsusaiga and that Polaroid with my own eyes?" She smiled and hugged him tightly.  
"Thank you Hojo-chan."  
"Thank you for trusting me." And the sweet touching moment was broken by the buzzing of an alarm clock. They both laughed. "Come on Kagome-chan.. you promised to teach me archery during the club meeting today." He pulled her up and they hurried out with laughter in their eyes and hearts.  
  
----------  
  
Yea Hojo knows the truth. Kagome finally has someone she can confide in who's not family. I know this was a bit sugary but hey they are best friends and they do love each other as such. Don't worry next chapter has more Fluffy-san. Again thank you for all the great reviews. 


	6. clubs and memories

This chapter is almost entirely from a Sesshoumaru POV. Yadda yadda again I own nothing. Note some names from L5R. Enjoy(small flashback warning)  
  
AN: "character speech"  
**Character thought  
** _Character memory or flashback_** /Thoughts a character hears in their mind/  
**  
Chapter 6 Clubs and Memories  
  
Sesshoumaru wasn't entirely sure what he was doing here. He didn't need to join kendo club. Yet here he was because he was hoping to see her. There were four girls in the club, none were Kagome. The rest of the group consisted of sixteen boys and Sesshoumaru. The club president went around and recorded each person's name. Sesshoumaru gave his without any emotion.  
When the president got the last name he looked over his list. He was standing next to the vice president and said, "Looks like all except one of the pre registered is here and we have three registering today."  
"Who is the pre-registrar that didn't show?" asked the vice president.  
"Higurashi Kagome, do you know her?"  
"No. But I saw her in a fight yesterday and she hurt her opponent pretty badly."  
"Who was she fighting?"  
"Agasha Reiko."  
"Daidoji Kenshin's girlfriend?"  
"Yep. And he gave his word kendo master to kendo master that Reiko would leave her alone."  
The club president said incredulously, "Well if she's that good, then why isn't she here?"  
"Maybe she feels she dishonored the sport by harming Reiko. Although considering the guy who took her from the scene of the fight is the same guy whose heart Reiko broke last spring while down from Kenshin... hell the bitch practically threw his heart into a bonfire... I'm willing to bet she felt pretty damn justified in the fight."  
"Do you know how badly Reiko was hurt?"  
"Maybe a broken wrist and Kagome told Kenshin that she'd broken a couple ribs."  
"What?! Was she using a boken?"  
"No, Higurashi started without a weapon and got a shinai right at the end. Reiko had a boken from the beginning. That bitch was out for blood."  
"Apparently..." He signed, "well let's not write off talent like that without seeing and speaking with her first."  
Sesshoumaru wondered at their assessment, but decided they were only foolish humans. He approached the club activities with the same indifference he gave most human activities. The club members were suitably impressed and no one gave him any competition. Observing some of the inexperienced and clumsier members reminded him of her. The first time she'd held a shinai she'd been facing him in his dojo.  
  
flashback  
  
_Sesshoumaru had tracked down Inuyasha and his companions. It had been six weeks and Rin really wanted to see Kagome again. He would never admit it out loud, but he wanted to see her too. Inuyasha detected Sesshoumaru's scent moments before he landed. Sesshoumaru set Rin down beside him.  
While the rest of the group was deciding how to react, Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and yelled, "What do you want?" and moved to attack.  
"Sit!" and he was flattened to the ground by the powerful word from Kagome. Internally Sesshoumaru smirked at his brother's misfortune. Inuyasha grumbled and whined from his place in the dirt. Kagome ignored him and walked over to the youkai prince. Sesshoumaru gave his brother a disdainful glare and then looked back at the approaching Miko. He was unable to keep the tenderness in his eyes from her.  
"Rin wanted to see you Kagome." **So did I.** His voice was flat and cold. He looked down at Rin and nodded.** Hug her for me too.  
** Rin happily ran the last few steps to Kagome. "Onee-san" she cried as she flung her arms around Kagome's neck. Kagome smiled and swung the girl up into her arms for a tight hug before setting her back down.  
"Hello Rin-chan," she said with loving friendship in her voice. Rin looked at her with adoration in her eyes.  
Inuyasha had sheathed Tetsusaiga and started to move closer to Kagome. He was glaring dangerous daggers at Sesshoumaru. The violence in his aura caused Rin to shrink away in fear. Kagome glared angrily at the selfish Hanyou, "Don't make me use the s- word."  
"What?" he asked as he continued to come closer.  
Rin clutched Kagome's hand in fright and Kagome said, "You're frightening Rin... Sit!" Inuyasha was flattened to the ground.  
"Bitch..." followed by a choking sound due to the claw that held him in the air by his throat.  
No one had seen Sesshoumaru move to grab his brother and he snarled in a tone that was almost angry, "Do not use that language in front of Rin again!" He then tossed Inuyasha into a nearby tree, dazing the confused angry hurt Hanyou.  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said, "Sesshoumaru is right. You shouldn't use that type of language around children. Its bad enough you use it around Shippo."  
Sesshoumaru decided not to give his brother a change to respond and swiftly spoke after Kagome. "Kagome, Rin was hoping you'd visit for a few days." His voice was smooth and soft.  
"Like..." Inuyasha began.  
"Shut up," yelled Sango and Miroku.  
At the same time Kagome said, "Sit." Inuyasha was flattened back into the ground and he grumbled from the dirt. Kagome continued, "I don't know if I can," she looked down and saw the pleading in Rin's big brown eyes. "If the invitation extends to my friends than I suppose I could come." Inuyasha growled but didn't speak.  
"If you friends can accept to hospitality of the Youkai Lord of the West than they are welcome as well." **Why am I inviting obnoxious humans to my castle?** Kagome gave him a sweet smile in thanks for the invitation to her friends. **That's why.  
** Sango recovered from the initial shock first and answered, "Actually I've been hoping to get some time to go home for a week and Miroku agreed to accompany me if the opportunity ever showed up. Thank you for the kind offer Sesshoumaru-sama but I must refuse."  
"As must I," replied Miroku, "after all I agreed to go with Sango- san."  
"Feh," was Inuyasha's growl.  
Shippo had come over by Kagome and Rin, "Can I come?"  
Kagome picked him up, "Of course Shippo-chan. You and Rin can be playmates." She smiled at both children. Rin smiled and jumped around happily.  
"Fine!" yelled a very angry Inuyasha, "Go if you want. I'll be at Kaede's village when you're all through." And before a word could be spoken in response, Inuyasha jumped to the trees and sulked away.  
Kagome had looked sad and deflated watching his retreating back. Her pain made Sesshoumaru want to throttle his brother more than usual and also caused him to want to give Kagome a comforting hug. He could do neither and so he did the only thing he could. He offered his presence by saying, "Well if you're ready to go, you can ride on my back while I carry Rin in my arm. Your kitsune cub can hold onto you."  
"Let me get my bag." She put it on and then gave Sango and Miroku hugs. Miroku had a hand print on his face as both girls screamed, "Pervert." Sesshoumaru held back his growl. "See you both in about a week." Kagome said to Sango because Miroku was out cold on the ground. Sango nodded and Kagome went to the Inu-youkai lord and smiled.  
He helped her onto his back and then tightly wrapped his tail around her. Sesshoumaru liked feeling her arms and legs wrapped around him. He realized her sweet soft intoxicating scent was almost unbearable with her on his back. **This must be why my brother carries her on his back so often** The fox cub jumped to her shoulder and than partially buried himself between her back and her backpack. Sesshoumaru picked up Rin and took to the trees and air.  
Sesshoumaru became pleasantly aware that Kagome had her face resting in the tip of his tail. Her warm breath on the sensitive skin under the fur was sending delightful shivers down his spine. Her arms and legs tightened each time he took fully to the sky rather than staying in the tree tops. Subconsciously he remained airborne more because of it. **An individual could get used to her presence like this. After experiencing this, her on my back, I can't help but wonder at the complete stupidity of my brother for hurting her. How could anyone willingly give up this type of comforting presence? If she were my traveling companion I'd probably want to carry her on my back all the time. Damn. She smells incredible. Am I sure she's human?** He scoffed at himself. **Of course she's human, what am I thinking?  
** He had to travel most of the rest of the day and used his magic to make sure they got to the castle before sunset. Sesshoumaru landed outside his gates, the sun was just above the western horizon. He gently set Rin down. She had napped against him for part of the journey and was now fully awake. The kit jumped down without prompting. Kagome still held on to him and for a moment he didn't want to let her go. Rin looked up with questioning eyes and he decided he had to give up his pleasant cargo. "Kagome," he said quietly, "we've arrived."  
Kagome blinked and blushed a bit as she started to loosen her hold on him. He helped her slowly lower to the ground. Jakken had come running out to greet his master and scowled at Kagome. Much to the toad's annoyance and Sesshoumaru's amusement she stuck her tongue out at him. "Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome said and he nodded to her.  
"Jakken show Kagome to her quarters, the same ones as before. As for the fox..."  
"I stay with Kagome-chan," he interrupted. Sesshoumaru glared at him.  
"That's right, Shippo stays with me." Kagome quickly put in to keep Sesshoumaru from getting mad at the little fox. He nodded and left. Jakken muttered and led Kagome and company to her room.  
The next day the two children youkai and human played together in the garden. Sesshoumaru stood beside Kagome in the early morning light watching them as they started a game of tag. Sesshoumaru looked down at the lovely girl-woman beside him and said, "Kagome I know you are good with your bow but I think you should learn to handle a sword."  
She looked startled and asked, "Why would I need to? I have my bow and Sango and Inuyasha are teaching me hand to hand."  
"A blade is more effective than a bow in close quarters and much deadlier than you pathetic human claws." He hadn't expected the elbow she delivered to his gut. He almost back handed her when he saw the shock and fear on her face.  
The scent of her fear assailed his sensitive nose as she backed away. "Go..gomen..asai," she stammered. The fear in her scent and eyes wounded him deeply. She was still backing away from him, head bowing.  
"Don't do it again," he replied flatly while stepping toward her. He reached out and as he placed his hand on her shoulder she flinched. **Why these daggers in my heart?** Sesshoumaru lowered his voice and said, "I won't ever hurt you. Not intentionally." He pulled her to his chest as he stepped to close the distance. "Just please don't cause a reflex strike." Her face was now buried in his chest with his hand caressing her upper back. Kagome nodded against him and wrapped her arms around him.  
Sesshoumaru leaned his head down to experience her scent and was very pleased that the fear was no longer there. She lightly petted his tail as she held on to him. He repressed the purr that wanted to escape at her touch. They stood there like that for a few moments. Neither one wanted to break the sweet tenderness of the embrace. Then Sesshoumaru removed his hand from her back and she responded by slowly releasing her hug on him.  
Kagome took a step away from him and smirked, "So you were going to teach me the sword."** He has such incredible eyes, bad Kagome!  
** **She is very lovely when she smiles, stop it Sesshoumaru, she's human!** He nodded and called out flatly, "Jakken watch over the children. Kagome and I will be in the dojo if you need either of us for them." He watched to be sure the toad obeyed the command and then turned back to Kagome. "This way," and he turned toward a part of the estate she'd not seen before.  
_  
_ Sesshoumaru had handed her a shinai and told her to defend herself as he took one himself. He attacked slowly and disarmed her ten times in a row. She was clumsy and didn't know the first thing about effective handling of a blade. "I thought you were going to teach me, not humiliate my ineptitude," she cried angrily holding her tender wrist after the tenth disarming.  
"I was evaluating what you do and do not know. Now the lessons begin. Pick up the shinai." She did as she was told and he came over to her. He adjusted her grip and stance. Then he led her through different kattas. His body was very close to hers as they worked and he found himself surrounded by her scent. He also noticed how much she blushed at the close contact and was secretly pleased by the affect he appeared to have on her.  
Sesshoumaru worked with her over the next two days before starting her with sparing. During the training he found himself enjoying her company more and more. When they began sparing he went slowly, but not easily on her. He constantly gave her small encouragements and was rewarded by soft smiles and gentle hugs. He also found himself distracted by her eyes whenever he pinned her.  
They became completely comfortable with one another during that week. Even more so than her previous visit. Sesshoumaru decided he liked when she petted his fluffy tail and would deliberately place it near her when they sat in the grass watching the children. He had to constantly fight the purr in his throat but he couldn't help but indulge in the pleasure of her fingers in his fur. He knew his tail was the reason for her Fluffy nickname. By the end of the week he had come to enjoy hearing her call him that name when they were alone. Sesshoumaru couldn't really remember a happier time in his life. Now he wished he'd let her know how much he cherished that time with her._ end flashback  
  
As the club session ended, Sesshoumaru wished more and more that she had been there. "Alright, the club meets every Tuesday same time same place. Right now though we need to clear out because archery club is about to meet." While the coach finished addressing the group, Sesshoumaru's ears perked up, proverbially speaking. He decided to wait for archery club to meet. **Even if she wasn't in kendo, she'll show up for archery.** He didn't realize that he had already begun to believe this was the same Kagome he knew almost 500 years ago.  
The group that began to mix was almost evenly distributed between guys and girls, leaning slightly toward more girls. The club president approached him while making his rounds to get names. "Are you joining Archery Club?" He gave the lad an empty glare.  
"I wish to observe a meet before deciding if it's worth my time," he replied flatly.  
The boy shivered slightly at the coldness in Sesshoumaru's voice but said, "Alright if you decide during or after the meet let me know." He then moved quickly to the next person.  
Sesshoumaru waited and was just about to give up on her showing when the doors opened and Kagome and her boyfriend ran in. It was perhaps one minute before the club was to begin and they were both out of breath. "I hope," began the boy.  
"That we're not late," finished Kagome. Both were still breathing heavily and trying to catch their breath. The vice president of the kendo club was there and Sesshoumaru could see his interest as he looked at Kagome. He stifled the growl as he noted that the boy's interest was not professional.  
The Archery Club president smiled at the two new comers and said, "No you're not late. What are your names?"  
"Higurashi Kagome."  
"Doji Hojo."  
"Have either of you had any archery experience?"  
"Yes."  
"Nope."  
The club president nodded and then indicated for them to join the rest of the group. "Alright let's assess what everyone knows and needs help with. Then we will decide who is to be our club instructors and get to practicing. We have a lot of great plans for this year's club and quite a few competitions to consider. Let's begin."  
The club was suitably impressed with Kagome's skill. She was by far the best one there. She hit the bull's-eye every single arrow. Her form was perfect, from the way she stood to the draw of the string to the release. She got quite a bit of attention from the assembled and they decided she'd be a good instructor.  
Sesshoumaru watched impassively from the side. He'd cast a minor 'not here' incantation when Hojo and Kagome entered, yet he noticed how her eyes kept glancing at him. Any time she stepped away from the line she looked his way, briefly meeting his eyes before turning her attention once again to the target. She also started helping Hojo with his training and was indecently close to him as she guided him in his form and stance. Watching her help Hojo reminded him of when he'd trained Kagome in sword work. Although that didn't stop the thoughts about how indecently close they were, even if he'd stood closer to Kagome 500 years ago.  
The kendo vice president came over by them as they were away from the shooting line. He said, "Higurashi Kagome?" and held out his hand, "I'm Kaiu Sentou, vice president of the kendo club.  
Sesshoumaru repressed the barely audible growl as she blushed while accepting his hand. Kaiu looked pleased by the blush. "Nice to meet you," Kagome replied softly as she shook his hand. Kaiu had well trimmed stylish black hair and dark chocolate eyes. His face was slightly tanned and he was attractive with a slight cleft in his strong face.  
"We were wondering where you were this morning at kendo club." He said with a smile on his lips and an appreciative look in his eyes.  
"Oh," she smiled in embarrassment and nodded at Hojo, "Hojo-kun and I were so busy this morning that kendo completely slipped my mind." Sesshoumaru could tell be her stance and eyes that it was not the whole truth. It caused him to wonderer what she was hiding.  
"Will you come to the next meeting?" he asked with an annoying, at least to Sesshoumaru, pleading in his voice.  
"I don't know," she sounded honestly unsure and Sesshoumaru wondered if maybe she did feel she'd dishonored the sport. After all unlike most of the humans of today Kagome did have a sense of honor.  
Without thinking Kaiu said, "But you're so good."  
"How do you know?" Kagome asked sharply, slightly stinging Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears.  
Kaiu blushed with embarrassment and Sesshoumaru was glad he had the decency to feel ashamed. "I saw the fight with Agasha yesterday," he replied sheepishly.  
"I see... then I guess I won't be there next week," her voice crestfallen.  
"I didn't think Higurashi Kagome was the type to chicken out of any commitment. I had no idea she was such a coward." He surprised himself by saying, knowing deep in his heart it was just the barb she needed to do exactly what her soul craved.  
Her eyes flared at him with a familiar intensity. **That's the friend I remember**. "Oh really Isawa Sesshoumaru," her voice dripped with .**contempt?.** "and I suppose you know all about me." **Why the contempt Kagome- chan?** He decided to simply nod without any emotion in his eyes or on his face. She rewarded him with the fire of the Kagome he remembered so well and an unsurprising mix of Inuyasha's attitude. Her furious eyes never left his as she said, "I'll be there next week Kaiu-san." The boy simply nodded not wanting to be on the receiving end of Kagome's glare.  
It took all of Sesshoumaru's control not to smile. **She just may be the same Kagome. If she is I have to know how that is possible.** He observed the rest of the club impassively. Suddenly he was looking forward to this dreadful experience known as university life and it was all because an old friend may have come back into his life. 


	7. revelations

This chapter is also rather short and mostly dialogue between Hojo and Kagome about a certain handsome Inu-youkai. Again, I don't own Inuyasha and gang I just torment them and play with their emotions.  
  
AN: "character speech"  
**Character thought  
**_ Character memory or flashback_ **/Thoughts a character hears in their mind/  
  
**Chapter 7 Revelations  
  
Kagome and Hojo left archery club. As they walked side by side to a café for lunch Kagome thought about Isawa Sesshoumaru's taunt. **Why did I let that jerk successfully bait me like that?  
** Hojo reflected her thoughts, "Kagome-chan why did you rise to Isawa's taunt?"  
"I don't know. Something in his eyes, his tone of voice, made me want to prove I wasn't what he accused. I don't get it." She sighed and smirked sardonically, "Actually it kind of reminded me of the way Sesshoumaru used to bait Inuyasha sometimes, just to get him to do what he wanted anyway."  
"Really, and you're sure that Isawa guy isn't Inuyasha's brother?"  
"Definitely." **/Stop lying to yourself/** "The guy has the same kind of emotionless mask as Inuyasha's brother. But that Sesshoumaru was much cuter and would never be found going to a human university." Her voice was laced with false conviction.  
"If you say so, but he certainly knew what to say to rile you up." He laughed, "So what did oh so cute Sesshoumaru look like. I saw the Polaroid of the others but I have no clue what Sesshoumaru, Ayame, Rin, and Kouga looked like."  
She blushed as gorgeous golden eyes came to mind and said softly, "Sesshoumaru was eye candy."  
Hojo nearly tripped as he gagged, "What?"  
"The only word that comes close to describing him is beautiful."  
"But wasn't he always trying to kill you guys until just before the last battle?"  
"In the beginning yes, but when he started to change after resurrecting Rin you actually got to look past the cold exterior and see just how phenomenal he was. Although in all honesty the first time I saw him I thought he was a girl." She laughed.  
"You're joking?"  
"Nope. I mean he had long stunning white hair that looked like spun silver and his tail was draped over him looking like a boa. It was so fluffy."  
"Fluffy?" He gagged again astonished.  
As if she hadn't heard him she continued, "He had the face of an angel. Perfect high cheek bones and soft wonderful lips that looked chiseled out of flawless marble. His eyes were two vibrant suns glaring down at the unworthy earth. The crescent moon on his forehead seemed like a focus for his third eye. And the two stripes on each cheek wrapped him in an air of mystery as well as beauty. On top of that he had the body of a god. It was perfectly sculpted in every way, as though a master carver had been given flesh and told to create a masterpiece. And his hands, once you looked past the poisoned claws, were long and elegant like an artist's." She sighed at the memories aching to feel his arm around her again.  
"You had a crush on him," exclaimed a no longer stunned Hojo.  
"I did not." She flared while turning beet red.  
"Yes you did. You only turn that red when you're embarrassed about the truth. You had a crush on your boyfriend's older brother." Hojo gave her a quick hug, "Suddenly I'm jealous of a demon lord who lived like five hundred years ago."  
"Hojo-kun, it's not like anything happened or ever would have. If anything you should be jealous of Inuyasha. I loved him, not his older brother." **/liar/  
** "Maybe. But Inuyasha has moved on from this world; his brother may still be competition for the heart of my Kagome-chan."  
"Hojo-kun, you are my best friend and no one will ever be competition for that place in my heart. Besides Sesshoumaru was a powerful demon lord and we were only friends at the end. I don't even know if he considered me a friend by the end. Sure we were comfortable around each other and he taught me how to use a sword, but he never said he was my friend." There was moisture in her eyes, not enough for an actual tear, but with her face turned from him Hojo did not notice. "There is no chance he'd ever allow himself to be with a human like that."  
"How can you be so sure? Not all guys come out and say how they feel. If you need an example I'll point to the demon's half brother."  
"I know because he hated humans. He hated the human part of Inuyasha and was ashamed of his father's weakness for loving a human woman. All his pain stemmed from human hands and he'd never be able to love a human in that way."  
"What about Rin?"  
"She was like a daughter and she had a soul that could make a youkai proud. Caring for your human pup is different than loving a human woman as your mate."  
"You've definitely thought about it." She blushed at his comment. "But people, even youkai, can change in five centuries."  
"If he is still alive." **/I told you to stop lying to yourself, why do you never listen to me when you need to?/** "I just can't see Sesshoumaru- sama being alive in today's society, not with so much power residing in human hands."  
"How do we know that demons don't run everything from the shadows?" Hojo asked shrewdly.  
She sighed, "I guess we don't." **That is an interesting idea. /Yes isn't it?/** "But that is not our concern right now. You and I both have classes we need to get to in like fifteen minutes or we'll be late." They smiled at each other and hugged before speeding off in opposite directions.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood stunned, looking for all the world like a deer trapped in headlights, as his mind tried to process the information he'd just received. He'd followed them with the intent on assuring himself this was the Kagome he knew from long ago and then confronting her about how that was possible. Instead he had heard her words and read her aura. All doubt was washed from his mind as she described him to her friend. This was Inuyasha's Kagome, his friend. He stood in the shadows unmoving as his mind worked.  
**Eye candy, beautiful, and she thought I looked like a girl the first time she saw me!** His mind began to growl at the perceived insult until the other words washed it away. **Then she said I had the body of a god and the face of an angel. Did she really mean that? It hurt her friend and she never hurts those she cares about intentionally. Combine that with her aura and I know she meant those words.  
** **Considering her aura.. aside from the loving kindness that makes up her core self I saw longing and desire as she spoke about me. And her sadness as she spoke of Rin and Inuyasha has woken emotion I thought died with my daughter. Why the bitterness though? Is the thought that I may be dead really so distasteful to you? Do you really miss me? Damn you, you still infuriate me human! The only way to get my answers is to Dreamwalk you and find out what is in your heart, Kagome-chan."  
** The thought of Dreamwalking frightened him a bit. He hadn't done it since just before his mother died. He'd been all of sixteen and she had become listless and depressed. Sesshoumaru had wanted to know why and walked among her dreams. In doing so he learned how heartbroken his mother was due to his father choosing a human as his second wife and setting aside his demon bride of nearly a century. He'd learned of her pain and vowed he'd never fall victim to such things after she died. If her son's love wasn't enough to keep her in the world with him, than what good was the pitiful excuse for an emotion. He hadn't Dreamwalked since because it was too much emotional involvement to experience that type of intimacy with another's soul. He wondered why he was going to do it after all this time.  
  
-------------------------- The little voice in Kagome's head isn't hers, just to let you know......... Bwah- Excuse me, evil frog demon in my throat. ;)  
  
Comments to my reviewers:  
  
First, thank you all very much for the kind comments.  
  
Next I apologize profusely for misspelling Fluffy-sama's name in my earlier edition. I've fixed the name discrepancies and tried to review the language and spelling a bit better.  
  
To Mistress Fluffy, no I don't think the romance is taking too long after all a love like theirs doesn't come around everyday and must be experienced to its fullest. Also don't forget until this chapter Fluffy still wasn't entirely sure she was the same Kagome. Once the romance begins in earnest there'll be no stopping it. 


	8. dreamwalk

This chapter is what Sesshoumaru observes when he dreamwalks Kagome. Any thoughts are his because he is not truly part of the dream and is therefore the only one who can have thoughts within it, there is no such thing as a thought to the dream people(Dreaming is a state of thinking). Please note one doesn't necessarily know if they are observed in their dreams unless the observer interferes with the play of the dreamscape. I don't own Inuyasha and co. so don't sue k?  
  
AN: "character speech"  
**Character thought  
_Character memory or flashback_ /Thoughts a character hears in their mind/  
  
**Chapter 8: The Dreamwalk, Her Heart Revealed  
  
Finding a mind when you are dreamwalking isn't the easiest thing in the world to do. First off you had to intimately know the persons aura and have a good feeling for what their mind was like. Second you had to be sort of a free floating mind while you searched for your destination unless it was right next to you. And lastly you had to have a way into the dream once you found the one mind out of thousands sleeping in the world. All told not an easy task.  
Sesshoumaru had prepared a special tea which would relax his body while freeing his mind for travel. He drank it down and then settled into his bed, claws folded over his chest. Closing his eyes, he began a light meditation. He felt himself rise over the city and was looking down on a field of colored dots. Each dot represented a mind.  
The minds of Tokyo were as diverse as they were similar. The minds made a sea of reds, blues, greens, yellows, pinks, grays, and silvers, some streaked with black(children having nightmares). In the midst of the chaos of sleeping minds was a beacon that made her incredibly easy to find. One mind, among the multitude, shimmered a pure silver violet, like a mirror covered in light purple gauze. He sped to her mind and was quite proud of the shield she had around her lighthouse of a soul. He barely took note of the mind nearest her, briefly seeing it was blue-green with hints of yellow.  
Sesshoumaru reached out and tentatively touched the shield, wondering how to slip past something so strong. Much to his utter astonishment it opened a door for him to walk through. He entered and was embraced by warmth. The sensation was a combination of when she hugged him, petted his tail, and healed his arm all at once. The sensation was one of love and tenderness. The emotions and colors that crashed over him would have left him floundering for air if he was physically there. He felt incredible. Getting a feel for his surroundings in the surface of her mind, he spotted her sleeping self deep within the sphere of consciousness. He let himself be drawn to where she was starting to dream.  
Sesshoumaru knew this place, it was the Forest of Inuyasha, the way it was 500 years ago. **So even now her mind and heart are here.** The god tree was crowned with leaves just hinting at autumn. On its trunk was kanji. He moved closer to look at the words. The tree was a grave marker and bore names(Inuyasha, Kikyou, Kaede, Sango, Miroku, and Rin) carved in beautiful calligraphy. There was also a set of prayer beads wrapped around the trunk just under the names. The beads reminded him of the rosary Inuyasha once wore so Kagome could control him. He felt sad seeing Kagome's grave marker for his daughter.  
He became aware of soft footsteps and looked away from the heartrending sight. He saw her. She was wearing miko style clothing in dark blue. Her hair hung to the small of her back, the raven tresses shimmered with blue highlights in the light of the full moon. She had a full quiver on her back and a strung bow in her hand. She looked like she was waiting. Finally she turned in the direction that the village stood in the past.  
Inuyasha walked from the village, through the still forest filled with distant mist. He entered the clearing. His silver white hair fluttered as he walked his ears swiveled trying to catch any sound in the silent trees where not even wind blew. Inuyasha had a smile on his lips and he looked at Kagome tenderly. "Hello Kagome-chan," he said in a voice filled with kindness. "It's good to see you."  
She smiled at him, full of love and pain, and walked toward him, "It's good to see you too beloved." They met in the middle of the clearing and embraced. "I miss you so much my sweet puppy-chan." She said to him in a hoarse whisper as tears fell.  
"I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you. If I could change it or stop it I would."  
""I'm fine," she lied sniffling, "Are you happy with her?" Her eyes searched his face. It was free of the pain, anger, and sadness that had plagued it his entire life.  
His golden amber orbs met her stormy blue ones. "I've been very happy, but I've missed your smile."  
She attempted to smile, for him. "Thank you for visiting me. But I didn't come here to reminisce I came for answers. So I'm afraid you need to go back." He nodded and hugged her. "I'll always miss and love you, Inu-chan."  
"And I you," he said as he released her and faded from site.  
**She still loves him so much and her heart will always lie with him. How could I have thought she felt anything for me?  
** Sesshoumaru didn't notice Kikyou's arrival until she seemed to materialize next to Kagome. She looked like a red reflection of the modern incarnation. Kikyou didn't look like the same soulless, heartless clay woman of the past. Instead her brown eyes held sympathy and life. **How ironic that her heart was restored after she died again.  
** Kikyou's voice was quietly kind as she asked, "Why do you always summon him to the dreamtime before calling for me? You know he is only a partial shade of the true Inuyasha because he as yet has not the right to come here fully."  
"I know Kikyou-san, but this is the only way I can see him without the lies my heart would cloak him in. Here he is as he was and not as I would have him be." She turned to look at her prior incarnation. Troubled confused sapphire eyes met understanding brown ones. Standing there looking at each other over a span of inches they looked like sisters Kikyou only slightly older.  
Kikyou set a gentle hand on Kagome's shoulder. She guided Kagome to the god tree and the two bent their heads in reverence. "It always surprises me to know you carved my name with his when you went home," Kikyou began. "Do you want me to tell you why you are here or would you prefer I ask?" Kikyou asked the question as they unbowed their heads and Kagome looked about to respond to the first comment.  
"Questions often lead to better understanding," Kagome said and ignored the conversation they often had about the grave marker.  
"Very true. So, Kagome-san why do you call me?"  
"I'm confused on my feelings and I need advice."  
"How confused can you be?"  
Kagome grumbled and glared at Kikyou. "I need to understand why Sesshoumaru is on my mind and in my dreams so much of late."  
"You miss him."  
"I know, but is it more than that?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
"Thanks," she replied dryly. "How can I know?"  
"Why don't we analyze your dream? What have they been recently?"  
"Mostly memories with confusing twists."  
"Show me."  
Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. An illusory image appeared in the clearing. It was Sesshoumaru's garden when he still resided in his great castle. Near a tree were Sesshoumaru and Kagome sitting in the grass. She was petting his tail as they watched Shippo and Rin play. My sweet daughter, I still miss your smiles so much. The observers watched as the dream Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome closer to his side. I have both arms in her dreams. The dream Kagome leaned against him and smiled up at him. The dream Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. They laid down in the grass kissing and holding each other. The image faded. **She dreams of me like that?(Wonder)**  
Kikyou raised an eyebrow, "I think that is a pretty clear message."  
"How can you say that," her face blushing lightly.  
"It's obvious that your heart desired, desires still, to be with Sesshoumaru."  
"But I loved Inuyasha; I can't betray his memory by having these feelings for his brother."  
"What did he say to you the night before we faced Naraku?"  
"He told me to find happiness. He made me promise I'd love again after he went to hell with you." There were tears in her eyes.  
"So why can't that love and happiness be found with his brother?"  
"Inuyasha and his brother were not close. Sesshoumaru was always trying to kill him and I don't think he'd be happy with me loving the man who was always trying to kill him."  
"Did you know they reconciled right before the final fight?" **How does she know?  
** "No I didn't. I thought they'd hate each other even beyond death. I'm glad I was wrong," she said with a wane smile.  
"Now perhaps do you think you can listen to your heart?"  
"Yes but I still can't figure why things played out as they did. Why did I have to loose the puppy I loved so much?"  
"His soul and our soul are intertwined in fate, but I think only my life was meant for a fulfilled love with him. I think yours was meant to keep the cycle in motion. You had to love him and he you, but it had to be unfulfilled so that you could make the pure wish you did."  
**She had to go through all that pain just so that damn rock would be made powerless(Anger)  
** Kagome sighed, "I can see the truth of it all, now when the pain is no longer so strong. I know you've told me all this before when we were under the starless sky here in dreamtime, I'm sorry I forgot until now."  
Kikyou pulled the younger woman close in a sisterly hug, "Just because you were not destined to be with Inuyasha doesn't mean you can't have a fulfilling love."  
"You mean with Sesshoumaru?" She pulled out of Kikyou's arms and looked deep into the eyes so like her own except in color.  
Kikyou smiled and a little laugh escaped as she said, "Well I certainly don't mean with Hojo. No offence but the boy is a bore."  
"Kikyou!" she sounded outraged, but had a smile on her face.  
"I know, I know, I'm the one who told you it was a good idea to move in with him. I'm sticking to that assessment. But you and he are not meant for more than sibling type love. Besides he will eventually figure out he's gay and then where would you be?"  
Kagome only looked slightly stunned, "He is?" Kikyou nodded. "I've wondered about that for a while now. Straight guys just aren't so sweet understanding and nice all the time." Both girls smiled at each other. "So I'm in love with Sesshoumaru," Kagome mused, "I've been in love with Fluffy since before I gave up Inuyasha to you, wasn't I."  
"Yes you are and were. Now the question becomes what do you do about it?"  
"What can I do? It's not like he could even look at a human that way. I'm just a lowly niggen remember?"  
"How do you know he hasn't changed in 500 years? After all, you and Rin changed him in less than a year's time enough so that he was able to reconcile with his brother. That change happened why not his ability to love given an additional 500 years?"  
"He could have changed in that time. But even if he has and is still alive I'm not very likely to run into the youkai lord of the western lands in my everyday life."  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to lie to yourself? Why do you insist on blinding yourself like this?" Kikyou sounded exasperated.  
"I'm sorry Kikyou-san," she said as she hung her head in shame. "It's just that I'm scared."  
"Of what Kagome-chan?" She'd placed her hand on Kagome's chin and lifted the girl's head so their eyes met again. **Why are you afraid Kagome- chan?  
** "I'm scared of rejection of not knowing what to say. I'm afraid he won't believe about the well and my traveling between the past and present. I'm terrified that he will laugh and scoff at my weak human emotions and I can't stand the idea of my heart shattering again." She allowed the fearful tears to roll down her cheeks.  
Kikyou gently wiped the tears away. "Just have faith in him and your heart. You had faith back then, is it so hard to have faith again?" Kikyou smoothed Kagome's hair with a tender maternal touch. "Can you at least admit to who he is?"  
"He's Isawa Sesshoumaru." Her voice quivered and she sniffled away her tears. "Will I even remember any of this when I wake? I forget so many of these trips when I'm conscious."  
"If it's important enough to you, you will. You remembered the advice about Hojo so I know you can."  
"Then I probably won't." **Why not!?  
** "Why?"  
"Because I'm not strong enough," she replied bitterly.  
**Yes you are my love.  
** "You're stronger than you think Kagome-chan. I know you are because you're stronger than I was. You were able to make a selfless pure wish on the Shikon where as I would have defiled it with my selfish desire. You possess a strong as steel spirit. Your soul is my soul tempered with an almost endless love and ability to sacrifice. Your heart is stronger than the strongest blade. If remembering this time in the dreamtime is important enough to your heart and soul, and I think it is, you will remember."  
**Its important enough Kagome-chan, I'll help you remember. I won't loose this chance as I did to pride in the past.  
** Kagome barely nodded.  
"Then I leave you to your heart and dreams. Dreamtime will end when I leave." Kagome nodded again. "See you later Kagome-chan, don't loose your chance for happiness. Don't wait till death to realize what is before your eyes like I did."  
Kagome smiled and hugged Kikyou, "I'll try to remember." When she released Kikyou the ancient miko began to fade.  
Sesshoumaru watched as the land slowly changed before his eyes. It was subtle as it changed. First birdsong began to fill the air and a gentle breeze blew though leave that were now the color of summer. The distant mists transformed into fields of flowers. The night sky lightened to day blue filled with fluffy clouds and the moon became the sun. Kagome's clothing changed as well, she was now in jeans and a light blue tank top.  
Kagome started walking toward the village in her dream, Sesshoumaru followed. She wore a faded smile, slightly echoing pain as she entered the village. Children played in the meadows and people worked in the fields. They smiled and nodded to her, she nodded back. She passed by Sango and Miroku who both gave her warm loving smiles and then turned back to their daughter in Sango's arms. She walked to a small house by the shrine. Kaede was asleep in a rocking chair by the door and Kikyou was hanging laundry. A small child of about three years played with the clothes pins. She looked a bit like Kikyou but had small puppy ears and golden eyes; also her hair was almost blond. Then a slightly older Inuyasha walked over and scooped up his daughter, gave Kikyou a kiss and walked over to Kagome.  
"Hello Kagome-chan. I see you're getting ready to go home." She nodded with a soft smile filled with heartache. "You're never coming back, are you?" She shook her head. "I understand, you have a life to start with Sesshoumaru and you can't be held by the past. I moved on with my life with Kikyou, it's only fair you move on too." She looked at him with tears forming in her eyes. "Don't cry Kagome-chan." He set his daughter down and hugged Kagome. "Just promise me you will be happy and smile for me sometimes. I miss your smiles."  
She hugged him back and nodded into his shoulder. "I promise Inu- chan." He beamed a loving smile and kissed her salty cheek softly. "I have to go now." He nodded and she ran across the village back to the old well. She jumped in as Sesshoumaru arrived.  
The dreamscape violently wrenched around him, changing to one of a modern day shrine. He was standing in the middle of its courtyard. He saw Kagome exit a small building with a sign that read 'Sacred Bone Eaters Well.' He felt his curiosity stir. Then suddenly he saw himself step out of the shrine house. That stopped him dead in his tracks.  
He watched as the dream Sesshoumaru smiled at Kagome. **Is that really what I look like when I smile?(surprise) **"Welcome back my love. How'd the goodbye go?" Kagome's response was tears as she threw herself into his arms. "I'm sorry for the pain you both had to go through, but I couldn't marry you while your past still held you so tightly." She nodded and tightened her hold.  
"I love you Fluffy-chan," she turned bright happy love filled eyes up at him.  
Sesshoumaru knew how to take over dream versions of himself and impulsively jumped into the dream Sesshoumaru. He was suddenly looking down into love filled sapphire eyes. He leaned down and kissed her. His soul burned with the intensity of the emotions that coursed through him with the kiss. Her lips were soft and inviting. He ran his tongue along her lips seeking entrance and was granted it. He deepened the kiss and tasted the honey nectar of her very soul. He closed his eyes cherishing the kiss.  
  
Sesshoumaru woke all at once. The Dreamwalk had ended abruptly. He noticed it was morning and deduced that she'd been forced awake. God that was the most intense experience of my life. I never realized how much I came to love her. I was a fool to let my pride blind me back then. I won't be this time. This time I won't loose you Kagome-chan. He got up and readied for the day.** I'll make you remember your heart's revelations.  
**  
------------------ Wooh hoo.........  
  
Sesshoumaru knows he loves Kagome and Kagome(unconsciously) knows she loves him back. Will she remember upon waking and if she doesn't will he be able to remind or convince her.  
  
By the way now you know who her little voice was inside her mind last chapter; now don't you hate it when prior incarnations just won't keep their noses out of your business.  
  
Thank you, hope you enjoyed. 


	9. remebering love

ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou everyone......... ( I'm so happy everyone is enjoying my story, I really didn't expect to get any feedback and what I have been getting is making my heart swoon with pleasure. Yea yippy woo whoo! (Jumping for joy)  
  
I'm sorry for making everyone wait for this chapter. I had hell work (42 hrs in 4 days) and a gaming convention in town this weekend. (Yea Origins rocks) In 96 hours I got a total of 18 hours of sleep, sleep deprivation is sooooooooooo much fun (sweat drops). So here is the next chapter......... enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer-----DUH! AN: "character speech"  
**Character thought  
** _Character memory or flashback_** /Thoughts a character hears in their mind/  
**  
Chapter 9: Remembering Love  
  
Kagome woke from the most intense, arousing and sad dream she'd had in a very long time. She slammed the alarm clock off and sat up. Her mind grasped at the threads of the dream as they began to unravel sadly. Then every thing rushed back to her. She remembered the dreamtime with perfect unblinking clarity. The tears rose in her eyes before she realized it. She threw herself back down into the pillows and sobbed. She wasn't aware of the loudness of her crying until Hojo lovingly gathered her into his arms.  
"Gomen," she said into his shoulder as he held her tightly. Her heart was breaking all over again at loosing Inuyasha while fear ran through her soul at being rejected by Sesshoumaru. Yes she knew now that she had loved both brothers back then, but loyalty to first love kept her blinded to true love. **If he doesn't feel the same?** Her heart ached as she poured her soul into Hojo's tender embrace.  
"What's wrong?" His voice was distant in her ears as she pulled herself from the well of despair that enveloped her heart.  
"I'm a fool and not very happy about it right now," she said trembling. **A fool not worthy of him.  
** "Why do you say that?"  
"Because I blocked my inner sight and ignored my heart." **Does it really matter.** "I even had to be told by my prior incarnation that I was in love with someone." **Who can't possibly love me back.  
** "What are you talking about," genuine concern and confusion coloring his words.  
"Isawa Sesshoumaru IS Inuyasha's half brother and if I'd looked with my inner sight I would have known that when I saw him." **What would I have said even if I had been able to accept the knowledge? **"And I'm in love with the bastard." **What a fool I am.** Tears continued to fall.  
"Are you sure?" Hojo's voice was only filled with loving concern. Kagome nodded against him **Not that it really matters.** "Well then maybe you should talk to him in class today."  
Stunned Kagome sat up and looked at Hojo. He had only love and understanding shining from his eyes. "I can't do that!" her voice trembled with an emotion Hojo couldn't fully read.  
"Yes you can!" Hojo's voice was filled with affectionate conviction. "You can walk up to him and say hello and go from there."  
"No I can't. What would I say? What would I do if he ignores me? What would I do if he rejects me?" She nearly wailed the last and threw her arms back around Hojo.  
Hojo held her and rubbed her back reassuringly. "Kagome, I know his brother broke your heart, but life is pain and heartache, Rieko taught me that. If you don't talk to him you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Heartache heals with love and compassion; you taught me that, regret doesn't. Please Kagome I don't want your light shadowed by remorse. I love you as my sister too much to see that and not have it break my heart. Please promise you will speak with him."  
Kagome raised her head from his chest and saw the sincerest love she'd ever know outside of family in his eyes. **He really wants my happiness and if it lies not with Sesshoumaru he will be here for me.** "I promise Hojo-kun."  
"Then go get ready for the day and I'll make breakfast." He spoke with a friendly smile and kindly pulled her to her feet.  
"Thank you Hojo-kun, for everything." She returned his smile with sisterly love as he left the room. She did the only thing she could and got ready for the day. After a shower and dressing Kagome stood by her dresser. She picked up Tetsusaiga and held it to her chest.** Give me strength to face my demons and find the love I've missed for so long.**  
  
Sesshoumaru had been getting quite a few stares as he made his way to the university and his first class. Of course gold eyes and silver white hair was likely to cause curious stares. He'd decided that morning as he looked in his mirror to only cover his facial markings. He felt certain that when she saw him looking almost exactly as he had centuries ago would awaken the Dreamtime memories and she would remember she loved him. She was all that mattered; the other humans were of little to no consequence.  
Sesshoumaru took a seat in the back row and watched the door like a hawk. He used his aura to keep people away as he watched. He knew people were murmuring about how rich snobs thought they could do whatever they wanted and not pay the price. He ignored them and simply waited, he'd grown infinitely patient over the centuries. Then she entered. Her hair was loose, flowing over a creamy beige tank top with little flowers and vines on the hems. She was wearing hip hugger skin tight black jeans which accentuated her lithe hips and shapely butt.  
Kagome looked around the room nervously and her eyes widened as they met gold ones looking down at her. Her eyes were shocked, uncertain, and slightly scared. He felt a dagger enter his heart at the fear **I won't loose you!** because he never wanted to see fear in her eyes when she looked at him. He only desired what he'd seen last night in her dreams. He spoke before she ran from the room. "Kagome," his voice velvety smooth and cold, as it had been long ago. His voice caused those around him to start with fright; he didn't even realize he was using his power to cow people until their fear reached his nose. "Come sit up here beside me." He didn't intend to sound so heartless and commanding.  
Her eyes changed from those of a trapped animal as she nodded at some internal decision and started up the stairs. Her eyes were starting to burn with an old remembered fury as she slowly ascended, her eyes never leaving his. She complete ignored the comments from her sides. Some people had seen her fight with Rieko and wondered how she could possibly know the newest university snob. Some just wondered why she didn't ignore him. One guy muttered, "A guy with money thinks he can get whatever he wants." Sesshoumaru listened to their comments and suppressed a growl. He wasn't about to make a mistake with her because of filthy humans like them.  
She stopped a few feet from him. **Gods she's so beautiful.** Her eyes glistened with some emotion he couldn't quite place as she said in a stiff voice, "So nice of you to command me to your side Sesshoumaru-sama."  
He met her glare with softer eyes than he'd shown in nearly four hundred years. Eyes filled with a tenderness that should have died with Rin but he was now glad that it hadn't. "Only you Kagome, only you and Rin could use a tone without respect and get away with it." She flushed with embarrassment. "But what happened to the endearment you gave me so long ago? Are you no longer my friend?" **Please remember, don't turn or run from me. I need you as I've never needed before.  
** She looked startled and met amber gold eyes that pleaded something with her. "You asked me never to use your nickname in public," she replied softly.  
"That was long ago and I've grown out of such petty fears." He studied her. **She's not completely back to her old self yet. Is she truly that terrified that I don't feel for her?** He didn't like the hints of fear and desperation that marred her intoxicatingly sweet scent. He reached out a hand, not hiding his claws from her and took her hand tenderly. "I missed you Kagome-chan." It was the first time he had ever used the friendly suffix to her name and her smile startled him into smiling back, slightly. He pulled her unresisting to the seat beside him.  
She looked at him, her eyes full of questions and unspeakable thoughts. He leaned over and hugged her. He inhaled her pure sweet scent as her arms enclosed him. His head was on her shoulder buried in her hair. "I cried when I thought you died using the Shikon no Tama," he whispered into her ear. He felt her surprise and a soft pleasant shiver pass through her body.** I never want to let you go my sweet Kagome  
** "I'm glad you're still alive Fluffy-chan. I missed you." Her arms tightened around him.** I want to stay in your arms forever, Fluffy.  
** He reluctantly released her and looked deeply into her sparkling eyes. He could see the same love in her eyes that had been in her dream self the night before. His face was hidden by a long curtain of hair from observers and he smiled at her **Just for you.** It was a soft sweet genuine smile and he was rewarded by a smile of pure love. He barely restrained himself from kissing her. "May I have the honor of taking you on a date tonight?" he asked softly, hope and desire in his eyes.  
Her startled nod made him repress a chuckle as he hugged her to him again. **No this time I won't loose you.** "You'll have to give me your address and phone number after class." She just nodded. He glanced at her aura. It was a spectacular display of colors. Love, happiness, fear, uncertainty and hope swirled around her faster than the winds of a tsunami. Even in a confused state her aura is tantalizingly beautiful. He materialized his tail and laid it in her lap. He was very happy when she started petting it with her left hand while her right hand took notes. He kept his purr sub vocal so that she could feel it through his fur but no one could hear him. Her scent continued throughout class to become sweeter and sweeter, completely blocking out the disgusting scent of the other humans in the room.  
  
As class ended Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's tail vanish from her lap. She looked up into twinkling mischievous eyes and smiled at their owner.** I love your eyes.** Looking deeply into the clear bright suns that tenderly gazed at her Kagome felt her heart racing with desire. **Kikyou was right. I should have had faith. Thank you, Hojo-kun, for giving me the strength to try. And I thank whatever god that made Sesshoumaru decide to reveal himself to me today. Even if nothing comes out of our 'date' tonight at least I'll have a friend back in my life. I hope something more comes out of this.  
** She watched him stand out of the corner of her eye as she packed her backpack up. He reached out a hand, claws still not hidden from her. She looked at the offered appendage and then took it trustingly. She knew just how deadly those talons were, but she also remembered how gentle they could be as well. _"Leave me be, please Sesshoumaru-sama." He ignored her and stepped beside her anyway. She continued to let the silent tears fall as she looked at him. He faced her and lifted a clawed hand to her face. He smiled softly as she accepted the talons on her cheek. "You shouldn't cry right before battle, save tears until after," he whispered as he wiped them away with a kind caress. She replied softly, "I don't know if I will able to mourn loosing him when this is all over, Sesshou-chan, so I do it now. Please let me have my tears." He had looked deeply into her eyes, "If you insist on your tears than I insist on not leaving you alone with them." He had reached clawed hands around her back and drawn her into a comforting embrace where she fell asleep with tear streaks on her cheeks.  
_ "Let me help you with that," he said as he released her hand and picked up her backpack.  
"Thank you Sesshou-chan," Kagome replied with a bright smile. He draped her bag over his shoulder and took her hand as they headed out.  
Kagome knew they were getting starred at quite a bit and didn't care. She was quite happy, happier than she'd been since the night Inuyasha said he loved her. She could feel jealousy flowing off the other girls and had to suppress and smirk. **Not one of those girls would have a snowball's chance in hell with Sesshoumaru. I probably don't either.** As doubt and fear began to creep into her again she felt a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder.  
Sesshoumaru's arm was draped across Kagome's shoulders and her heart was swooping with pleasure at the contact. When they entered History class she smiled at Hojo and headed over to him. He had a loving smile in his eyes and a quiet smirk on his lips. Hojo then starred in awe at Sesshoumaru. **No stealing Sesshoumaru before I get a chance with him.** "Hojo-kun this is Inuyasha's older half brother Sesshoumaru. Sesshou-chan this is Doji Hojo, my best friend and roommate."  
She watched as Sesshoumaru extended a clawed hand and Hojo took it nervously but without actual fear. Kagome smiled at them both and sat down pulling Sesshoumaru to one side and Hojo to the other. She took out a piece of paper and wrote down the apartment's address and phone number. Then she handed it to Sesshoumaru. "Here's my address and number. What time will you be by tonight?"  
His golden jewels looked deeply into her eyes with longing and unspoken desire. Kagome felt her heart pitter pattering with hope and love. "Around eight o'clock if that is alright with your schedule." She could only nod in response. Sesshoumaru smirked slightly and leaned in for a chaste kiss on her cheek, right next to her lips, before class began. Kagome swooned with wonder the rest of the day, barely noticing the world around her.  
  
--------------------- Gets down on knees and holds hands out like she's praying. "Please please review, pretty please with sugar gumdrops on top."  
  
Hears a growl behind her, looks at a rather large silver wolf-man, "That is no way to act. Gaia's chosen do not beg for anything, not even mercy as we die gloriously in battle."  
  
Shina stands and glares at the wolf-man, "Shut up before I send Fluffy after you," ends by mumbling "stupid Silver Fangs think they know everything."  
  
The werewolf growls again, Shina shifts into a sleek black cat slightly smaller than a cougar and runs off mewling, "Please review!" as the silver dire wolf follows.  
  
(sorry role played this weekend had to get the Garou out of my system) 


	10. the date

Thank you all so much for liking my fic sniffles  
  
Anonymous Dog Demon: to let you know there will be lemons later on, I'm just not the type to have characters hop into bed immediately, also I like to torture people, didn't you figure that out from my disclaimers......... oh well.  
  
Dbzfan: You're the first to ask me questions other than just asking me to continue(which I will until it's finished), thank you. To answer your question about Sango and Miroku, that was just a wishful dream within Kagome's mind as was the whole thing with Inu and Kikyou having a kid, none of that happened its just Kagome's huge heart dreaming what is best for those she loved(yes she did love Kikyou to some extent even while she hated her and thought she was a bitch). However there is more to it than that......... as this chapter and later chapters will show. As to how/if Kagome will live as long as Sesshoumaru......... well you'll see. Also no I don't think Naraku or his reincarnation will be in this, but there will be an enemy and some interesting action.  
  
To everyone else thank you very much.  
  
Now on with the date, btw I'm still evil.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: DUH!  
  
Warning: violence and implied rape.  
  
AN: "character speech"  
**Character thought**  
_Character memory or flashback_ **/Thoughts a character hears in their mind/  
**  
Chapter 10: The Date  
  
Kagome nervously smoothed her dress and looked in the mirror. She put in her earrings and smiled fretfully at her reflection. Hojo had let Sesshoumaru into the living room moments ago and Kagome had called out that she'd be ready in a minute. She looked over her reflection one more time and was glad that the only makeup she wore was light eye shadow and lip gloss. **/You can do this Kagome. You can have happiness, just have faith./** **Thanks Kikyou.**  
Kagome stepped out of one of the bedrooms of this incredibly neat and organized tiny apartment. Sesshoumaru felt his heart beat faster as he looked at her. Kagome was wearing a velour dress of dark violet that came down to her knees. It had spaghetti straps and hugged her figure like a glove. Every curve was accentuated by the soft crushed material. On her breasts, nestled just above her ample cleavage was the Shikon no Tama. She wore a pair of crystal earrings which matched the Shikon in color. Kagome's long beautiful hair was in a traditional bun with some hair left out to hang down her back. A pair of low black pumps and nude nylons finished the ensemble. Sesshoumaru thought,** She's so beautiful**.  
Kagome felt herself stunned by the gorgeous Youkai in front of her. His long flowing hair was contained in a black cord at the base of his neck. He wore tailored black slacks and a dark blue dress shirt. A black sports jacket and black leather loafers finished his outfit. Once again his only illusion was over his face markings and Kagome could only marvel at how incredible he looked.  
"You look beautiful," Sesshoumaru said. Hojo looked up from the computer and nodded his agreement.  
Kagome blushed slightly, "And you look fantastic Fluffy-chan." She smiled and accepted the claw extended toward her. She looked at the smiling Hojo. "I'll see you later Hojo-kun."  
"Have fun Kagome-chan," he said while Kagome thought, **Thank you so much for giving me your strength to go for this Hojo-kun. /What else are brothers for?/ Good night Kikyou, I'd like to have a date all to myself please. /Get testy why don't you? I'm going, see you later Kagome-chan, don't do anything Inuyasha and I wouldn't do(laughter)./  
** Kagome smiled up into the brilliant suns that were Sesshoumaru's eyes and he smiled gently back. Sesshoumaru led her outside to the waiting limo. Kagome stopped in her tracks and stared at the chauffer. "Kouga- kun?" she was unable to stop herself from asking. He looked stunned.  
"No miss; Kouga is my father's name."  
"This is my chauffer Tomaru, son of Ayame and Kouga of the wolf demons," Sesshoumaru said.  
**Kouga and Ayame had a son, that's fantastic. **Kagome looked back at Sesshoumaru; she knew moisture had risen in her eyes but didn't care. "Are they still alive?" He nodded. "Can I see them?"  
"Of course Kagome-chan," Sesshoumaru said already planning on a reunion for her and her friends.  
Tomaru forgot himself momentarily and asked, "Are you THE Kagome from the Shikon no Tama story?" She blushed at his emphasis and nodded. "Wow my father and mother will be ecstatic to see you." Kagome looked about ready to burst with anticipation.  
"We'll see them this weekend if you wish." Sesshoumaru said to Kagome, "There is only one individual I will allow to delay our date tonight and we are going to see him now." She looked at him with curiosity and expectation. Sesshoumaru turned back to his now slightly subdued chauffer and said, "Tomaru, take us to the magic Shoppe."  
"Hai," he replied as he opened the door for his boss and the famous Miko Kagome. He then slipped into the drivers seat and headed to "uncle" Shippo's magic Shoppe.  
Kagome sat beside Sesshoumaru wondering what other wonders this night would bring, "Who are we going to see?"  
"You'll see when we get there," he responded earning a pout that begged to be kissed. He captured her lips in a soft sweet kiss startling her for only a moment before she tentatively returned it. He leaned against her, cupping her face gently with one claw while the other entwined itself with her hand. He sought entrance with his tongue and was granted it. He explored her mouth with his tongue, battled hers, and suckled on her lower lip. She moaned quietly. The moan, her scent, and the sweet slightly minty taste of her kiss drove him wild. **She tastes so extraordinarily sweet. Gods I love her.** He pulled back from a breathless Kagome and smiled. This caused her to take longer in catching her breath.  
"You beast," she said when she finally caught her breath enough to speak.** MY god. That is how a kiss should be. Does he love me like I love him? That kiss sure seemed to imply he does. Please, whatever gods there are, please let him love me like I love him.** She relished his soft touch on her cheek and his strong hand in her own. She leaned into his chest and inhaled his wonderful male scent. **It's the same scent from so long ago, musky with the smell of new spring growth, pleasant.** His scent comforted her as she hugged him tightly. She was completely happy and content at that moment in his arms.  
She wasn't the only one who relished the contact and scent of their companion. Sesshoumaru loved the way she snuggled to his chest and never wanted her any where else but his arms. He too was completely content and happy at that moment. **I'll tell her how much I love her tonight. I also need to see if she likes the dinner party idea, Shippo's place is perfect for that. I hope the fox is home.  
** The limo pulled to a stop in front of an old run down building with only one shop front. The faded sign read in fancy Kanji, 'Fox Parlor; Magic Shoppe.' Kagome's heart beat faster as she read the sign. **Could this belong to Shippo?** she hoped. Sesshoumaru could almost hear her thoughts and hopes without 'listening' to them. He stepped out and extended his loving deadly claw to her. She accepted his help without reservation and got out of the limo.  
The shop was not as small as it appeared on the outside. Inside there were many shelves of metaphysical books and paraphernalia. Hanging from racks were herbs and crystals and charms. She also noticed figurines lining the shelves with the books. Behind the counter was a lovely young woman with raven black hair marred only by a single four centimeter wide stripe of silver running from her right temple to behind her ear and down her back. The woman took in the scene before her and then spoke in a cultured voice. "Sesshoumaru-sama it is as always a pleasure to see you. What can I get you tonight?"  
"Souten is your husband home?" Sesshoumaru asked without expression.  
"Hai," she looked rather wary of him.  
"Tell him I am here and Kagome is with me." Her eyes widened at Kagome's name.  
She nodded, "I'll be right back," and hurried through the door behind her. Kagome was trying to remember where she knew the name Souten from. It was so familiar and she knew she had heard it somewhere before. Before a minute passed Souten had returned. She walked in through the door she'd left by followed by a handsome young red headed man with questioning brown eyes.  
His face lit up as he looked at Kagome. He stepped around the counter, "Kagome..." he breathed fearfully, afraid she was only another dream, "Mother." Tears were in his eyes as he ran to her and hugged her tightly. "Oh, I missed you so much Kagome-mamma." He didn't even try to stop his tears as he held to the mother he had missed for more than four hundred years.  
It took Kagome a moment to realize who this young man was. She sensed the Youkai nature of both him and the woman when she'd arrived, but it was his puffy red tail that really told her she was holding her son. "Shippo, my little boy," she cried and hugged him back just as tightly. She let the tears of joy come and was doubly glad she wasn't wearing more makeup. As she continued to embrace her little pup she recalled the name Souten. Souten was the name of the little girl who had tried to avenge the Thunder Brothers, the last member of the Thunder clan. She pulled back and looked up into the glistening eyes of her fox son. "Oh Shippo, I'm sorry I wasn't there to watch you grow up and get married."  
Shippo looked into his mom's loving guilt filled eyes and had to ease her pain. It wasn't her fault after all. "That's alright Kagome-mamma. Miroku and Sango raised me. I had three brothers and two sisters thanks to them." He smiled with love and loss side by side in his eyes. He missed his family so much even now four hundred years after.  
She looked into the adorable soft brown eyes of her adoptive son and felt her tears threaten again. "I'm so glad those two finally got together. I always knew they would, they belonged together, but it's good to know they did." She then looked toward Souten. "I'm also very glad you two put aside the feud and fell in love." Her sweet loving smile elicited a blush from both of them.  
"Mamma, you really need to meet the kids and..."  
He was cut off by Sesshoumaru, "I think that can wait until Saturday. I was planning on a short notice get together at my estate with you and Souten, the kids if they can come, as well as Kouga's family. Also I want Kagome's family to come." He smiled at her, startling Shippo and Souten. They'd never seen him this openly sweet, not even with Rin. He continued, "That is of course if you want your family to meet myself and the youkai you knew so long ago."  
"I would love that. I'd also like Hojo invited, he needs to meet all of my old friends."  
"Of course he's invited; I believe he is your best friend," Sesshoumaru said calmly.  
"Thank you Sesshou-chan," she smiled and kissed his cheek. Shippo sort of wondered if something was wrong with his human mom. He also was not quite sure what was up with Sesshoumaru, he almost never let Rin kiss his cheek and she was his daughter. Shippo wondered if he had fallen in love with Kagome. After all this time Shippo knew Sesshoumaru was capable of the emotion, but that didn't mean he could feel it for a human in more than a paternal way.  
"Well than, my beautiful lady, let us be off to the rest of our date." Shippo and Souten were both surprised by the new Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru looked from Kagome who once again took his clawed hand without hesitation and back at Shippo. "The dinner party will begin around six in the evening on Saturday. I'll send a driver to pick you up between four and four thirty. Let me know by Friday night who will be coming."  
"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama, I will call by Friday night," Shippo replied and bowed his head respectfully. He then gave Kagome another gentle one armed squeeze so as not to cause her to release Sesshoumaru's hand and said, "Until Saturday Kagome-mamma."  
"Hai," she smiled warmly at her son and his mate before following her beloved out the door.  
  
Sesshoumaru took her to one of the most expensive restaurants in Tokyo. It severed international cuisine and Kagome found herself eating delightful roasted quail stuffed with eggs and a delicate sweet sauce garnish. She also had one glass of fine white wine. The meal was superb and they spoke of many things that happened in the past.  
"What happened with Rin after I left?" Kagome asked into a brief silence after discussing the time he took to train Kagome back then.  
A pained look passed Sesshoumaru's eyes and Kagome placed her hand on his with tenderness. He looked at her and saw only the love she felt. He knew that she wouldn't push him to speak of Rin, but she had loved the girl too. He smiled, it was sad and filled with his loss of the love of his daughter. "She grew up much like you," he began. She smiled with him and squeezed the clawed hand under her own. "Rin decided she wanted to be just like you after you were gone and when she was about ten she started training with a miko. The miko was quite annoyed whenever I visited her; stupid bitch tried to turn Rin against me and she beat up her miko mentor." He chuckled and she smiled with him, envisioning sweet innocent Rin beating someone up.  
"That was stupid of her. Rin would never turn against you."  
He knew she was right and nodded, "After that I decided to seek out your old demon hunting companion. She was married to that monk you used to travel with. I asked them to train Rin and they agreed. They didn't mind my visits and by the time she had grown into a beautiful young woman she was fierce and strong. Her teachers had restarted that exterminator village and one of the young men captured Rin's love. He was a kind hearted soul who loved her as much as I did; only he loved her as a woman not as a child." He sighed quietly. Kagome gave him a subtle nod to continue.  
"She asked for my blessing for the marriage. I couldn't ever refuse her any request and I agreed. They lived with the exterminator village; she was their miko. She was a ray of sunshine all her life. She had four children, three daughters and one son. Her life was always happy and I kept her and that entire village safe for many years. When she was nearing eighty years old she would sit in the sun with her dieing husband and sing. He passed away and her light slowly began to fade." Unshed moisture appeared in his eyes. Kagome stood and went around the table to hold him against her chest.  
He continued while her hand gently ran through his hair. "I think her fading smiles and sad eyes hurt me worse than when she finally passed on. She died a little more than a year after him. I don't think she wanted to continue life without him. I think now I know how she felt." He looked up into Kagome's moist eyes. "I don't want to live any longer if you are not part of my life. I love you Kagome."  
Kagome could barely believe her ears. Her heart pitter pattered with her love. She looked deeply into eyes not accustomed to tears and leaned down to kiss them away. She said simply, "I love you Sesshoumaru." He pulled her onto his lap and buried his face in her hair to wipe away the tears before anyone else saw them. When he released her she stood up and finished her wine. "I think we should go." They left the restaurant. Sesshoumaru was a good tipper and tipped over half the amount of their check.  
  
After dinner they found themselves at the beach. Sesshoumaru and Kagome had taken off their shoes and socks (Nylons for Kagome, and yes Sesshoumaru watched her take them off) and were walking in the sand. Sesshoumaru loved the feel of Kagome at his side. He had an arm around her waist and she was leaning against him. They stopped and he drew her tenderly into his arms capturing her delicate rosebud lips with his. He held her tightly as he deepened the kiss and explored her sweetness. Both had their eyes closed lost in a moment of pure love and bliss.  
A frightened female scream pierced the still night air and was instantly silenced. Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome into his arms and looked around to extrapolate where the scream came from. He moved toward the docks, cradling Kagome against him. He noticed Tomaru running beside him. The wolf demon had a boken in his hand. They ducked between dock posts and into a small warehouse. Inside were six very large men. They smelled vulgar and nauseating. They had a girl, slightly younger than Kagome in their possession. Both demons growled.  
One of the men looked up from the terrified girl on the ground. "Ho fellas, looks like two more want to join the party and they brought their own ice cream." He was just under six feet tall and maybe 280 lbs. His face was a terrifying masked of lust and sadism. The other five men looked up as well; their faced much like his and their builds similar. None of them was a small man.  
The girl was nearly stripped naked and her arms were wrenched around her back and tied tightly. In her mouth was a dirty rag wrapped around her face as a gag. She was nearly choking on her gag and tears ran down her dirt streaked face. What ran through Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's minds was how much this girl looked like Rin. She stunk with terror and her eyes pleaded for a rescue.  
Sesshoumaru set Kagome on her feet, careful of the broken glass on the floor. He then said is his softest most deadly voice, "Actually I thought we would make sport of you pitiful rapists." Beside him Kagome pulsed with power and he could feel the death energies flowing in her aura, though luckily she didn't let them flare out.  
Kagome let her mystic energies flow around her. She studied them with her inner sight. The male auras were sickly and dark, filled with hate, lust, and pain, other people's pain. The girl's aura was terrified almost beyond hope. Kagome reached into the energies that surrounded these vile creatures and saw their pasts. She saw what they were planning for the innocent before her. She knew what they had done to other girls before her and what they would continue to do if they were not stopped. She felt her fury rise inside and a strange desire to see their blood flow rose with it. **Let hell deal with this filth**. "Beloved, kill them. Justice will be done." Her voice was murderously soft.  
The momentary shock that passed through Tomaru and Sesshoumaru vanished at her mention of justice. They both knew if she felt death was in order than it was. Sesshoumaru brought out his claws and attacked. Tomaru was a split second behind him, dropping the boken to the ground. Kagome darted under them to the girl on the ground, mindful not to step on the glass. She wrapped her arms around the girl and held her close. She untied the victim's hands and removed her gag while shielding her from the carnage. She whispered soft assurances into the girl's ear. Sesshoumaru and Tomaru prolonged the rapist's pain only a few extra seconds before ending their miserable lives.  
Kagome looked up when the cries of pain faded to dieing gurgles and silence. The two demons stood there, only a few small drops of blood on their immaculate clothing while their claws were bathed in gore. Their illusions were gone the magic broken by their unleashing of their demon power. "Could one of you please go get a blanket?" she asked while continuing to hold the victim close to her, preventing her from looking at the carnage around the small warehouse.  
Tomaru darted out the door, scooping up his boken as he left. Sesshoumaru pulled out a cell phone and made a call after wiping the blood from his hands on a handkerchief, which he then dropped to the floor. Kagome looked at the body parts and gore around her and somehow only felt justification, not guilt nor disgust. They raped and killed so many innocent girls, this is their just rewards. She then turned back to the frightened girl in her arms and asked, "What's your name?"  
"Rinoa"(yes as in FFVII) she whispered fearfully.  
Sesshoumaru paused to glance at the two girls huddled on the ground. Then he continued to tell the cleaners where the bodies would be. Kagome hugged Rinoa tighter. Tomaru returned with a blanket and handed it to Kagome. She smiled her thanks before wrapping Rinoa up in it.  
"Come on Rinoa, we'll take you home." Kagome spoke reassuringly as she helped the girl stand. She did her best to keep the girl from seeing the carnage as she led her away. "Tomaru please help us to the car." He nodded and moved to support Rinoa on the other side from Kagome. The girl whimpered and clung tighter to Kagome. Kagome held her from her environment. Tomaru stepped back but kept himself between Rinoa and the blood on the walls. Somehow the blood and gore on the ground didn't bother Rinoa as much as the idea of a man being near her again.  
On the way back to the car Kagome walked her and Rinoa through the surf to wash the blood from their feet. At the limo, Tomaru opened the door and Kagome got Rinoa settled in the back seat. Kagome sat next to her and gave Sesshoumaru a glance that he read perfectly. He got in the front seat with Tomaru so that they wouldn't scare the girl. Tomaru started the engine and Rinoa shivered. Sesshoumaru said calmly, but not unkindly, "Find out where we are taking Rinoa, Kagome."  
"Hai," she answered and turned to Rinoa, "Where do you live?"  
She mumbled an apartment not far from Kagome and Hojo's. Kagome relayed the address. She then looked back at Rinoa. "We're taking you home now. Is there anyone you want us to call before you get there?" She shook her head. This close Kagome was able to get a good look at the girl and knew she was younger than she first assessed. "How old are you?"  
Rinoa shuddered and then whispered, "Fifteen."  
Kagome knew her rage was reawakening. If those murdering raping bastards weren't already dead she'd kill them all over again with her bare hands. She pulled Rinoa into a maternal hug and said, "I'm Kagome and I promise those men will never hurt you or another girl again." Rinoa just cried against the older girl's shoulder, finally becoming released from her fear. "Tell me how did they come to have you in their possession?"  
"They knocked me out, with chloroform I think, while I was fishing off the pier."  
"Will anyone be home when we get there?"  
"No. Mother passed away years ago and father works so much that he is almost never home." Kagome thought she heard relief in the child's voice.  
"Do you want me to stay with you until he comes home tonight?"  
"NO!" Rinoa sounded scared.  
Kagome extended her calming aura and gently invoked a minor compulsion. "Tell me why not."  
"Father might hurt you too." The girl said with a look of shock and shame.  
"What does he do to you?"  
Rinoa couldn't fight the mystical effect and deep down she didn't want to. She wanted to share her pain and be believed. She wanted someone to offer her a way out. She wanted to tell someone the truth. "He uses me for his pleasures," she stated with tears running from her eyes.  
"Do you want it to stop?" Rinoa could only nod and duck her head in shame and fear. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru who was glancing back at them. He hid it but she could see the murderous look in his eyes. **He wants to kill her father for what the bastard has done to her, I want to as well. But that is something she will one day deal with in her own way. Right now she needs a sanctuary. **She knew he could read her expression as she asked him without words to accept a second adopted human daughter. He nodded his accent and his eyes lost their murderous gleam as he looked at the poor human child in his limo.  
Kagome looked back at Rinoa and lifted her chin until their eyes met. She gave Rinoa a smile she reserved for Shippo and Rin. She said, "Rinoa, Sesshoumaru has offered you the sanctuary of his estate."  
Rinoa's eyes showed an array of emotion, surprise fear hope and longing. She then turned to see who had offered her sanctuary and nearly screamed. She stopped it by ramming her hand into her open mouth while pulling back onto her seat. She stared at the most beautifully deadly demon to ever live and fear raced through her even more than when she was about to be raped. This was a being out of which nightmares were formed. She flinched when Kagome touched her and looked at the older girl in fright.  
"Rinoa-chan, I'm a miko and yes Sesshoumaru is a youkai, but he will not hurt you. He offered you the hospitality of his estate because unlike some humans he has a heart. His servants can protect you from assaults like what you faced tonight. He and I can even train you to protect yourself from scum like that."  
"But demons are evil," she whimpered as she stared at the two demons in the front seat. She saw them both flinch. Sesshoumaru didn't stop the motion nor did he prevent the hurt from entering his eyes. Because this young girl reminded him so much of Rin it hurt to hear her call him evil, even if he used to be. The motion and the pain in his large beautiful golden eyes gave her pause.  
"Yes, quite a few, if not most demons are evil. However I know, love and trust Sesshoumaru. I know he won't harm you, nor will he allow harm to befall you."  
"Why?"  
"Because you remind him of a human he adopted once long ago," she replied to the girl whose eyes were still glued to a silver haired angelic youkai. Said youkai looked back at the girl and allowed a soft sad smile to form on his lips as he nodded.  
"What happened to her?"  
"She died a great grandmother a little less than four hundred years ago," Sesshoumaru said softly.  
The emotion he allowed into his voice was the straw that broke through her fear. She bowed her head and looked at Kagome. "Thank you so much. I will gladly accept the hospitality of Sesshoumaru-sama's estate."  
"Good," said Kagome, "then let's get what you need from home and take you to Sesshoumaru's estate."  
"I will have one of my female employees meet us at Kagome's apartment, that way she and Tomaru can take you to my estate and Kagome- chan can get some sleep before class tomorrow morning." Sesshoumaru was pleased with the lovely blush on Kagome's beautiful face.  
"Arigato Sesshoumaru-sama." Rinoa said it so like Rin that both youkai and human felt their hearts mourn her loss again.  
"So who will be meeting us Sesshou-chan?" Kagome asked.  
"Tahoshi Hirariko, she a very well trained human martial artist in my employ. She's one of my better bodyguards and one of Rin's decedents," He replied.  
"Oh that's wonderful." Kagome was quite pleased to know one of Rin's was going to be looking after Rinoa.  
At Rinoa's apartment Kagome helped the girl pack clothes, books and small odd and ends quickly while Sess and Tomaru guarded outside the building. They were done in record time and Rinoa decided to leave a note for her father.  
  
**/Father...**

** I can't take the abuse any longer. I ran away. Don't look for me. RINOA/  
  
**Kagome and Rinoa rode in the back seat again as the limo sped to Kagome's apartment not more than a mile away.  
  
Hojo was standing outside looking quite worried when the limo finally pulled up. He approached and was stopped by a petite woman dressed all in navy blue wearing a black leather trench coat. He nervously looked at her uncertain if she was a human or youkai. Kagome got out of the limo and a very frightened young girl got out with her. Sesshoumaru and Tomaru got out of the front. Hojo's eyes widened.  
"Hojo-kun, you didn't wait up did you?" Kagome asked and he nodded. Tahoshi stepped away sure the boy was no threat if Sesshoumaru's companion knew him and walked over to her boss, surprised he was fully in his humanoid demon form. Hojo walked up to Kagome as Tahoshi walked away and looked at Rinoa questioningly. Kagome gave him a subtle look that told him she'd explain inside.  
Tahoshi returned from Sesshoumaru's side and walked over to Rinoa with a kind smile on her face. "I'm to head to the estate with you. Looks like I'm your bodyguard Rinoa-san." Her voice was melodious and Kagome could almost hear Rin's laughter in Tahoshi's kind soft syntax. Rinoa bowed her head and Kagome gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.  
When Rinoa looked up Kagome said, "Don't worry Rinoa-chan Hirariko- san will take good care of you. And I'll see you Saturday at the dinner party Sesshoumaru is having for my family." Kagome gave the girl her most reassuring of smiles and hugged her tightly. Rinoa and Tahoshi got into the limo and Tomaru drove away into the night. Rinoa waved as she was carried away to a sanctuary she never knew she would receive. Kagome was very happy that this was one tortured soul they could give a second chance to.  
Sesshoumaru glided over to her. Kagome looked intently into his eyes, seeing the love she had so longed so see there. Their night had been perfect, even having been interrupted by saving Rinoa from a fate worse than simple death only added to its strange perfection. The excitement of helping others was part of why Kagome had loved Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru so much, because of the good they could do together. He smiled down into her eyes and said, "Good night Kagome-chan." Then he leaned in and gently kissed her. Standing away from the kiss he said, "I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to extend the invitations and let me know who is coming."  
"I will Fluffy-chan." She hugged him tightly tiptoeing to kiss him again. When she stepped away he nodded and then leapt to the roof. She smiled and headed inside with Hojo. She told him all about the turns of the night and invited him to Saturday's dinner party. She called the next morning to invite her family. It took some convincing to get her mother to agree to dine with the demon who had tried to kill her little angel on numerous occasions. Finally it was agreed that they would have a civilized dinner with the youkai of Kagome's past.  
  
---------------------------------   
  
---------------------------

If any of you dared to think the warning was for what Sesshoumaru was going to do to Kagome I'll shoot you!  
  
He would never ever hurt his Kagome!  
  
I gave the warning so no one would be too surprised by the rapists and their massacre.  
  
Dbzfan: As you can see, Sango and Miroku did get together and have a family, like in Kagome's dream......... so maybe there's more to her dreams than meets the eye.  
  
Thank you all.........  
  
Also I just started an email list to let you know when I update.. at this point I only have the email addresses of my signed reviews up through review number 50, if you want to be added give me a signed review and say you'd like to be added and I will do so. Thank you  
  
I've already got the next chapter written by hand, I just need to type it and then it will go up. The dinner party is next.


	11. the dinner party

I profusely apologize for the delay in getting this typed. First off please be aware that this is a very long chapter (10000 words before I added my comments) and I'm not the best or fastest typer in the world (or even my house).  
  
I also need to apologize to everyone who was offended by my comment about shooting you if you thought Sess would rape Kagome last chapter, the only reason I wrote it was because I know there a sick twisted m-----f---ers out there who would think the worst and they are the ones I would shoot.  
  
Again be fore-warned this chapter is long; it's a big get together with a little fun in the mix. (uninvited guests)  
  
To L5R players be warned names from the game used herein.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Company, nor do I have any ownership of L5R copyrights nor do I infringe by making a reference to George Lucas' Star Wars because I don't own anything and do this with great respect for the creative minds behind the original works. AN: "character speech"  
**Character thought  
** _ Character memory or flashback_** /Thoughts a character hears in their mind/  
**  
Chapter 11: The Dinner Party  
  
Sesshoumaru arranged to have cars pick up all of his guests and kept a close eye on the chef and help. He wanted everything to be perfect for Kagome. He kept his voice low when he corrected mistakes so as not to frighten his young guest. Rinoa took to the gardens much as Rin had. He had a daughter again, kind of. He was so busy in a flurry to get everything done that he hadn't even heard or sensed when his personal assistant arrived.  
Before dawn on Saturday, Sesshoumaru was already up fretting about the ballroom. He was making his help quite nervous as well as himself, though his cold exterior didn't show it. He barely kept himself from jumping and lunging at the person who cleared their throat behind him. He did however whirl around and snarl at Kagura who stood with a perfectly manicured claw on her hip.  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, what is going on here? The place is in a state of slightly organized chaos." Kagura looked questioningly at her boss. She'd worked for him for over two hundred years and still didn't understand him. She couldn't for the life of herself figure out why he seemed uncertain.  
"Kagura, I didn't know you were back yet." Sesshoumaru stated settling himself down before she jumped to unusual conclusions, not that she ever had in the past. You never could be too careful with youkai employees. "How did the meeting go?"  
She nodded, **Always business**, "The moron wanted fifty grand more and when I refused he pulled a gun. That was the last mistake he ever made. Yoritomo's daughter is back safely where she belongs and that particular Yakuza family will owe you for quite some time."  
"Was she unharmed?"  
"Yes, they knew if anyone touched her there would be an all out war. However none of her captors lived long enough to report back to their masters. And before you ask the Soshi family was behind the kidnapping."  
"As always, a well done job Kagura." He paused and then chose to answer her question. "As for what is going on, I'm having a dinner party tonight." He could tell she was startled; he never hosted parties of any kind. "The guest of honor is the Miko Kagome." He watched for her reaction and was not disappointed.  
"She's alive! You mean she's actually the same Kagome who freed me from Naraku?" Her face was a mixture of surprise, awe and joy. She was smiling like a school girl and Sesshoumaru felt himself wanting to smile in return. **She is rather pretty when she smiles without malice.  
** "The very same, however I haven't informed her that you work for me yet and I would rather she not meet you unexpectedly. I'm sure you remember how rash she could be, she freed you after all." She looked at him stunned as he chuckled softly. **Did he just make a joke?** **Oh my god what's going on?** "So I don't want you crashing the party, alright Kagura?"  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama, I won't crash the party, but please tell her as soon as possible. I've wanted to thank her for over four centuries."  
"I'll tell her as soon as she's ready. After all you tried to kill her much more than I ever did and you were still an enemy when she left the past for good."  
Kagura nodded sadly, "Just tell her as soon as she's ready. By the way, who is the new human in the house?"  
"Rinoa, she's my new ward." He noticed Kagura raise an eyebrow but said nothing. "Kagome, Tomaru, and I rescued her from a gang rape Wednesday night."  
"You were on a date with Kagome Wednesday?" When he nodded she felt a little pain in her heart, she always knew he loved another, she just didn't know it was Kagome. "You love her don't you?" He looked momentarily surprised, but only because she'd known him so long could she read it. He nodded. "Does she love you?" He nodded again. "Then you have my support against whatever may come. I will stand beside you both, the one who gave me freedom and the one who gave me friendship and a place to belong."  
Sesshoumaru could feel the unsaid part of her words and understood for the first time what the wind demoness truly felt for him. He felt bad for her, but he could never feel that way for her. "Thank you Kagura, you will always be my friend and welcome in my home." She nodded and turned silently. As she left Sesshoumaru smelled her tears **I'm sorry Kagura, I could never have loved you like that. Forgive me.  
** Though still lost in his thoughts he did not fail to notice the arrival of six powerful Youkai about an hour later. Sesshoumaru was furious. **How dare they invade my lands without invitation? **He strode with enraged dignity to the front door. He opened it just as the chime rang throughout the halls. The three Lords of the other cardinal points and their Ladies stood dressed beautifully on his marble steps. Behind them their limos started to move away from the house front.  
Sesshoumaru looked striking in a black Armani suit with his perfect white tail draped over his right shoulder. He wore no illusions at all and his unexpected guests looked rather stunned. The all looked perfectly human wearing designer clothing. Sesshoumaru wanted to growl at them but instead said, "We will talk in my study." He whirled on his heel and headed inside knowing they would follow in spite of his rudeness. This was as polite as he would be with them and they knew that.  
Sesshoumaru glided behind his desk and looked hard at each lord in turn, ignoring their useless ladies. He knew just how stupid the southern lady was, how vain the northern lady, only the eastern lady had a wit about her and it wasn't much. His eyes stopped on the northern lord, he enjoyed being a ring leader and the eastern lord usually allowed him to be. Sesshoumaru patiently bore holes with his eyes through the lord's head and waited for him to speak.  
Sezaru, the Hawk Youkai, Lord of the North finally spoke, "Lord Sesshoumaru, I hear the famous Miko Kagome is going to be your guest tonight. Is this somehow true?"  
Sesshoumaru glared coldly at them, wondering which had the tap on Shippo's or Kouga's line. "The Miko Kagome and her family and friends will be my guests tonight. She was after all instrumental in destroying Naraku and also very dear to my departed half-brother." His voice was perfectly calm and cold.  
Kaneka, Cat Youkai, Lord of the South then said, "But there is a rumor you may mate with this human Miko and as your fellow lords we came to see the truth of it and weather or not she is worthy. As strange and rare as it is, some humans are worthy of a Youkai's attention. If she is such then you will have our support, if not... well you know the consequences."  
Sesshoumaru wanted to snarl and tear them limb from limb, but settled instead on saying, "If you insist on meeting the Miko of the Shikon no Tama then I extend what hospitality I chose for one evening. As long as no violence results, you will leave my estate alive. Any disreputable acts may carry the punishment of death." His voice was deadly cold and chilled even the Youkai lords before him.  
The Lords agreed to his terms and then went to enjoy the hospitality of his gardens, causing a very frightened young human to retreat to her room for the day. This only added to Sesshoumaru's silently burning rage. Sesshoumaru's heart lifted some when he called to warn Kagome and she didn't call the dinner off. He was very proud of her because all she asked was an assurance that her family and Hojo would be safe from the Youkai lords. He then called Kouga and Shippo to warn them of the uninvited guests.  
The first car arrived at 5:30 and Kagome and Hojo got out. Kagome wore a lovely dress in soft pale pink with white pumps and nude nylons. There was a white sash about her waist that looked like something hung from her hip, of course nothing was there. She smiled at her handsome youkai love and he gave her a tender hug. He kissed her brow as he released her. Then he extended a claw to Hojo who took it fearlessly. "Welcome, Hojo- san," Sesshoumaru said as the two shook hands.  
"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama," replied the lad respectfully.  
Sesshoumaru led the two of them into a parlor and offered drinks. Hojo accepted a glass of juice and Kagome asked for a sparkling water. They sat down with their drinks and the other Lords and their Ladies entered. They no longer hid their youkai traits. Hojo looked at them and felt fear rise in himself. As his scent started to change, Kagome placed a gentle hand on his arm causing his fear to fade. The youkai lords had smelled the fear and chilling smiles spread across their faces.  
Sezaru spoke into the silent room that was filled with delightful lavender and fear scents. "Lord Sesshoumaru, are you going to be a good host and introduce us to the Miko Kagome or must we do it ourselves?" He turned from Sesshoumaru as he finished by looking at Kagome. He wore an almost sinister smile, revealing sharp beak-like teeth. He extended a feathered taloned hand toward her.  
Kagome slowly, deliberately set down her water before standing. She knew her apparent disregard of his 'superiority' would infuriate the youkai. She then turned to him and took his hand, a soft almost malicious smile on her lips. "I prefer if people call me Kagome." His taloned hand was bone cold in her warm human hand. **I can fix that.** Kagome's aura flared bright orange. The other youkai took an involuntary step backwards. Sezaru would have done likewise, but was unable to move.  
Still holding his hand, letting her fury burn through her very skin, she continued while looking in his eyes. "I don't appreciate youkai I do not know inviting themselves to a personal affair. If I wasn't such a pleasant person I would be very angry with your inconsiderate rude attitudes. But considering I am quite a nice person and you are already here, I guess it's ok if you stay for dinner." She then released a very red taloned hand from her slightly warm grip.  
Sezaru burnt hand was not healing as fast as it should, but the nasty red faded slowly leaving small blisters in its wake. His feathers ruffled and his eyes began to bleed red. In a very angry voice he snarled, "You dare such impudence human?"  
Sesshoumaru felt his blood boil but before he could move to throttle his 'guest' Kagome had drawn a very familiar sword and had it at Sezaru's throat. The Tetsusaiga was fully transformed in her hand with its tip pressed into his Adams apple. **How does she have the sword; why hasn't she told me?** "I do not appreciate your tone of voice Lord Hawk. Seeing as I am a miko and my primary duty is to rid the world of vile youkai I am very tempted to rid it of YOU." Kagome's voice was so deadly soft that Sezaru began to smell of fear.  
Sezaru could see his death in her eyes, not since just before the treaty was made over two hundred years ago had he feared for his life. This frail looking human woman would kill him without remorse if he didn't do or say something fast. "No disrespect was meant Miko Kagome-sama," he somehow managed to not squeak with fear.  
She lowered the blade, un-transforming it as she did. She did not however re-sheath the blade. "Perhaps in that case this night can still be civilized." Her voice was calm and controlled.  
"Is that the legendary Tetsusaiga?" asked Kaneka's mate. Kagome nodded. "But I thought it went to hell with that worthless Hanyou."  
Kagome momentarily pulsated with pure rage. She lifted the sword in her hand and as she pointed it at the Cat Youkai it became a huge fang again. Kagome didn't fully understand why the fang responded to her so well but was glad it did. "What did you just say about Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice had never in her life quivered with such deadly rage and hatred, not even when she had faced Agasha last spring. It was so frightening even Hojo backed away in uncertainty while Sesshoumaru marveled at his beloved's strength.  
The Cat Youkai blinked, being as stupid as she was didn't fully comprehend the danger she was in, and said, "I said I thought he took the fang to hell with him."  
"You also called him worthless when he did something no one else was able to do back then. He fought and defeated Naraku. He stopped an evil that would have made all," she pointed the blade at each Lord and Lady, "of you its pet." She was virtually quivering with death-fire, barely containing it.  
The youkai lords bristled at her insult and flexed their claws. **Not the best move.** Sesshoumaru thought in pity for his 'guests'. Naseru, Bear Youkai, Lord of the East said with a deadly glint in his eyes, "That Hanyou bastard, Naraku, would never have defeated us."  
Kagome's bright burning blue eyes met his unflinchingly. Her eyes looked like the heart of a raging fire, intense as an inferno. "You really believe that Lord Bear?" She reached inside the not quite empty Shikon no Tama at her throat and touched the tiny trickle of purified power that still remained. She allowed the power to flow through her and augment her own miko energies. Her voice was barely a whisper as she said, "Sit."  
All six great Youkai were flattened to the ground unable to move and she refused to let them up. All they could do was lie with their faces buried in Sesshoumaru's rug as she continued. "That was barely a rain drop worth of the power this jewel once possessed. If Naraku had possessed the entire jewel back then, each and every one of you would have either been killed or made slaves. He wanted nothing more than to have the entire world bow down to him. He would have had that if it wasn't for that WORTHLESS HANYOU as you so kindly put it. Inuyasha saved your sorry butts from ever having to face Naraku's evil. You should be on your knees asking his forgiveness from beyond the grave." Finally spent of her anger with them she released them. She also sheathed the Tetsusaiga.  
The six rather flustered Youkai nobles stood up. Never had they been bested with a single word and it was a humbling experience to say the least. Naseru was the one who noticed that Sesshoumaru had not received any of the treatment from her and considering how much he had hated the Hanyou decided she must feel for him. If that was the case than with her power she was a match for a Youkai, even one as strong as Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, we do not need to stay any longer. I believe I speak for us all that if this is your choice than we approve. Your fellow cardinal Lords will stand beside this decision." The other two lords nodded and all six turned to walk out the door. Sesshoumaru didn't bother to escort his unwanted guests out.  
"What was he talking about Sesshou-chan?" Kagome asked the somewhat amused, somewhat confused Inu-youkai.  
"They are giving me their approval should I choose to ask you to be my mate which is my intention, not that their approval was wanted or required." He said quickly looking at her hoping she wouldn't be angry.  
Kagome smiled at him and walked over to the Inu-Lord, "You look so cute when you're agitated Fluffy-chan." She hugged him, "And I will be happy to be your wife, just not today okay?" She looked up at him with love in her eyes.  
He pulled her tightly to him and kissed her, forgetting for the moment Hojo was in the room. He also was so lost in her flavor that he didn't notice the arrival of his other guests until Kagome's mother cleared her throat angrily.  
Mrs. Higurashi said harshly, "Kagome dear, won't you please introduce us to this most inhumanly handsome man." It was clear she was starting by not liking Sesshoumaru.  
Kagome blushed and gave Sesshoumaru a reassuring smile before looking at her family at the door. "Mother this is my fiancé(Her mother gasped) Sesshoumaru, Youkai Lord of the Western lands. Sesshou-chan this is my mother Higurashi Itami, my grandfather Matsu Nakamuro, and my little brother Souta." She indicated each as she spoke.  
Sesshoumaru walked over. He heard Souta whisper, "Cool, Inuyasha's brother." He stepped to the old man to shake his hand. When he got within about five feet Matsu Nakamuro jumped forward and started plastering scrolls on him. As he did this he muttered such nonsense as 'be gone demon' and 'vanquish foul beast'. Sesshoumaru stood there, arms folded as the old man vainly attempted to banish the youkai lord. Itami found it slightly amusing to watch her father assault the Inu-youkai. Until the glare crossed the demon's eyes her thinking had begun to soften toward him. The glare Sesshoumaru started to give the old man after five minutes of his raving was positively murderous.  
Kagome saw the look in his eyes and decided to rescue the old man as well as save Sesshoumaru from her mother. "Grandfather you know you lost your ability to vanquish demons long ago. Let me show you how it's done." She said this wickedly causing her mother to raise an eyebrow at her daughter. Sesshoumaru missed Itami's look as he whirled in surprise to face Kagome. He saw the mischievous glint in her eyes and wondered just what she had planned. He also noticed the visible blue lightening dancing in her hand. Her mother smirked while her grandfather puffed with pride, Souta was just confused. She advanced on him slowly, not smiling, with her hand slightly in front of her. For one moment Sesshoumaru was actually afraid she might strike him. He took a step away uncertainly.  
As he moved she pounced. Sesshoumaru wasn't expecting her pounce. He was slightly off balance and went down with Kagome on top of him. She began petting his tail and scratching behind his ear. Sesshoumaru couldn't stop the purr from erupting from his throat in pleasure. The purr so surprised Itami and Nakamuro that they simply stared. Sesshoumaru realized the position he was in and swiftly stood, pulling Kagome up into his arms against his chest. He saw the stunned looks on the faces of Kagome's family and the demons who had arrived while his position was compromised.  
Kouga looked at the mighty Sesshoumaru who had been purring like a kitten seconds ago and burst out laughing. His laughter was so infectious that for a moment everyone forgot just how dangerous Sesshoumaru was and joined in the laughter. Sesshoumaru started to growl threateningly when suddenly Kagome was kissing him. His growl ended abruptly as he held her close. The demons briefly realized just how much danger they had been in and stopped laughing which also caused Kagome's family to quiet. Itami was surprised by her daughter's bold move and wondered at the control she seemed to have over this terrifyingly beautiful youkai prince. When the kiss ended the laugher was already gone and only Souta's ewe could be heard. She smiled at the youkai she loved so much and he whispered quietly to her, "Evil Miko." She only nodded and stepped away.  
Sesshoumaru turned to his guests and said, "Let us go to the dinning hall and we can continue the introductions there." He then escorted everyone to the hall, holding Kagome's hand.  
They arrived in a large hall with floor to ceiling windows along the sides, letting quite a bit of the dieing sun's light in. Placed on the walls between the windows were lovely crystal scone lamps giving a softer glow than the vibrantly fading red of the sun. When they got there Sesshou released Kagome's hand. Kouga scooped her up in a warm hug the moment she was out of his grasp.  
Kouga swung Kagome around in a wide circle. "So Kagome, have you decided to be my second woman yet?" His eyes twinkled mischievously.  
"Kouga!" Kagome and Ayame cried out in outrage at the same time. Sesshoumaru growled ominously.  
Kouga set Kagome down and kissed her cheek, "I'm only teasing Kagome- chan. You know I would never degrade you by making you a second woman. And I would never leave my Ayame for anyone, not even you."  
Kagome blushed, "Just so you realize how lucky you are that she puts up with you." Kouga and Ayame both smiled.  
Kouga then looked around the room and asked, "So where are the pompous air-bags known as Sezaru, Naseru, and Kaneka and their witless wives?"  
Sesshoumaru forgot his jealousy, knowing there was only friendship between Kagome and Kouga. He internally smirked at the fearlessness of the wolf prince. Kagome blushed at the mention of the other lords of the realm and Sesshoumaru said, "Kagome put them in their place and they left."  
Kouga smiled, as did her other friends. Her family looked curious. Kouga then said, "Good going Kagome-chan. I hope they now know to keep their noses out of your business." He then turned to look again at Sesshoumaru, "Oh and I apologize, my line was the one tapped."  
"I think they do Kouga-san. Don't worry about the tap, but if you'd like I'll have my people check your lines periodically for taps." Sesshoumaru received Kouga's nod before continuing about Kagome, "I also think they now know not to insult Inuyasha around Kagome ever again."  
Ayame asked, "Why what happened?"  
As Kagome turned an even brighter shade of red Hojo replied, "She sat them just like she used to sit Inuyasha."  
The youkai looked stunned and her family was surprised as well. Sesshoumaru said, "Kagome used a little bit of the power left in the jewel to enhance her own power and subdued all six of them quite well."  
"Stop it!" Kagome cried, "Stop embarrassing me. I just don't like rude party crashers who insult one of the best friends I've ever had. Okay?"  
Sesshoumaru put his arms around her and said, "Gomen." He then kissed the crown of her head before releasing her. The group then finished making introductions and Itami had to order Nakamuro to behave himself. Sesshoumaru tossed the youkai lord name cards into the fireplace and moved everyone closer together. He pulled the table in half and moved everyone to one half. Itami studied the controlled youkai prince who seemed to have some spell over her daughter's heart.  
As everyone settled by their name cards Sesshoumaru had a servant go look for Rinoa. The seating was Sesshoumaru at the head of the table and Rinoa at the foot. On his right were Kagome, Itami, Nakamuro, Kouga and Ayame. On his left were Shippo, Souten, Tomaru, Hojo and Souta. He hoped Ayame and Souta wouldn't be too terrifying for Rinoa to sit next to. After a few minutes Rinoa came in and Kagome gave her a sweet reassuring smile while introducing her as Sesshoumaru's ward.  
Itami, who had some latent miko ability, knew this girl was human and wondered why a human girl would be a demon's ward. She also noticed the petite body guard who left Rinoa's side once she entered the dinning hall. Itami studied the looks Sesshoumaru and her daughter gave each other and after the first course decided to ask him her questions.  
"So what exactly are you intentions toward my little girl?" Itami asked into the interlude of reminiscence. Kagome blushed at her mother's directness.  
Sesshoumaru looked deeply into Itami's eyes and said, "I intend to marry Kagome and spend as long as I can with her in my life. If I could find a way for her life to be as long as mine I would spend forever with her." He reached over and took Kagome's hand. "I waited over four hundred years for Kagome to come back into my life and I don't want to live any longer if she is not part of it." He brought her hand to his mouth and brushed his lips across the back of it.  
"As I recall, you were always trying to kill my little girl and even kidnapped her for almost a month."  
He went to release Kagome's hand and she captured it right back, giving him strength to bear his soul. If he didn't he would loose the love of his life because of her mother. "The attempts to kill her were when I was still constantly trying to get Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha. I desired that fang more than my Tenseiga because I had yet to learn the lesson of my blade. I also didn't see any wisdom in my father's decision of giving the Tetsusaiga to a Hanyou while giving his full Youkai son a sword like the Tenseiga. Kagome was his companion and at the time I really didn't have much of a heart so she was part and parcel to what I delivered upon my brother. When Tenseiga's lesson started to seep in and I befriended a heartbroken angel it was only a matter of time before she owned my heart and soul."  
"What was Tenseiga's lesson?"  
"Compassion," he replied. "Compassion and mercy are not common among Youkai Lords, but my father felt I needed to learn those feelings. I also had to learn to love again after loosing my mother. Tenseiga helped do that because it brought Rin into my life. Her presence in turn made my heart melt enough to look upon a forlorn goddess and want to understand her pain. Together Rin and Kagome taught me to love again."  
"Who's Rin?"  
"Rin was my adoptive human daughter. Her village was killed by wolf demons, as was she." He glanced briefly at Kouga; it was still a sore spot between them. "I revived her using Tenseiga. She became a ray of sunshine in my rather dark life for over seventy years before she finally died a great grandmother. Her decedents that do not fear me have often ended up being my friends and associates over the centuries."  
"Why do you keep calling Kagome heartbroken and forlorn?"  
Sesshoumaru looked into her moist eyes and silently asked Kagome who should tell the story. He understood and continued. "When I kidnapped your daughter she was very sad. She'd just seen Inuyasha and Kikyou together and decided to go home. When she was going to the well a cat youkai attacked her. I killed it before it got a real chance for a second attack." He remembered how fascinated he was by her that night. "When I looked at her aura I was very curious and intrigued by what I saw. I asked her what I was seeing and of course she didn't know and couldn't answer. I took her to my castle to study her emotions, to find out what the beautiful color in her soul meant.  
"After only about a week's time, Kagome seemed to be at peace. Then I saw the most beautiful thing in the entire world. I saw her smile, a smile without pain or sadness. I saw a completely happy smile and when I looked at her aura it was almost entirely that same color that pulled me in the night I took her away from Inuyasha. I asked her my question and she answered it; she told me the emotion that could not be drowned by grief, fear, or a false feeling of betrayal was love.  
"I was amazed by her strength and I think I was falling in love even back then. She was the first person to ever call me friend and I loved having her in my home. I've never told anyone, although Rin knew, but the day Inuyasha took Kagome back with him to hunt the shards I cried the first tear I'd cried since my mother died." The table was silent for a moment. "I want to know the love Kagome realized that day in my garden 465 years ago, I want to be part of her life."  
Without thinking Shippo said the one thing that was on everyone's mind to some extent, "How can you want a human mate when you hated the fact that Inuyasha was a Hanyou?" Shippo quickly covered his mouth with a hand.  
Sesshoumaru looked at Shippo he's only concerned for his mother and said, "I love Kagome and any children from our union will be loved no matter that they are Hanyou. I've learned over the centuries that I didn't hate Inuyasha for being Hanyou. I hated his human mother for breaking apart my parents and inadvertently causing my mother's death. In fact I have discovered that I loved my brother after a fashion. That was why no matter how close I ever came to killing him I never did and why I think he could never kill me either."  
The table was stunned. Itami thought about what he said and still wondered if a demon could be trusted with her innocent daughter. This was no Inuyasha who hesitated around Kagome; this was a dangerous adult male youkai who could do unspeakable things to her daughter. She was about to say no when a voice squeaked up from the foot of the table, "I think Sesshoumaru-sama is telling the truth. I think he really does love her and has learned compassion."  
"Why do you say that?" asked Itami.  
"Because he saved me from being gang raped the other night and has offered me sanctuary and protection from an abusive home." She hung her head, in shame and fear. Before anyone could act, Kagome was beside her and hugging her gently. Itami saw then something she'd never truly seen before. She saw her daughter, the grown woman with a mother's strong loving instincts to protect children. She also saw the strength of her daughter's soul and love. She suddenly knew she could trust her baby girl's judgment.  
"Sesshoumaru, Kagome, you have my blessings for this union if it is what you both truly want," Itami said to them. The love in their eyes was all the confirmation she needed.  
"Thank you for giving me the chance to explain, Itami-sama," Sesshoumaru said as he bowed to her.  
After comforting Rinoa, Kagome returned to her seat and dinner commenced. Through out the meal they mostly spoke of their past together. They talked about adventures and absent friends. As the final desert was brought in, and everyone but Souta and Rinoa were given wine, Kagome raised her glass. "I would like to propose a toast." The others raised their glasses, waiting. "I propose it in honor of absent friends and loved ones, those who have gone on before us and have yet to return. This is for Inuyasha, Kikyou, Kaede, Miroku, Rin and Sango and all the others we have known throughout our lives. May happiness find them wherever they may be."  
"Here, here," everyone said in reply.  
"With a toast like that I think I'm finally getting an idea of how you were able to make your wish on the Shikon. Your heart is so big, but it was still an unexpected thing." Kouga said and was rewarded by Kagome's blush and nods of agreement.  
"What was your wish on the Shikon, darling?" asked Itami startling the youkai and Hojo.  
"You never told your family?" asked Shippo.  
"No," she looked down and felt a tender claw pat her hand. "It's always been too painful to talk about, but now, with new love," she looked at Sesshoumaru, "I think I can tell the story without the pain."  
"So who gets to tell the story?" asked Kouga earning him a smack on the back of his head from Ayame.  
"Kagome does, it is her tale to tell, not ours," replied Sesshoumaru. He gave her small delicate hand a soft squeeze. She smiled at him; the sadness was still lurking in her eyes, and nodded.  
"To understand my wish you have to know what came before the final fight with Naraku. First you need to understand that I found peace while I stayed with Sesshoumaru, both when he kidnapped me and when I went to visit a couple months later. The peace was an understanding of my own heart and how I loved. I knew I loved Inuyasha and I always would, but I came to realize I loved him enough to only desire his happiness no matter what I may have felt. I wanted him to be as content as I was at Sesshoumaru's palace.  
"The night Sesshoumaru joined our party against Naraku was also the night Inuyasha told me he loved me. He also told me he still loved Kikyou and when it was all over he would go with her to hell. He asked me to forgive him for not being the man I needed and deserved."  
"And of course you forgave the mutt," Kouga said with an odd affection in his voice.  
Kagome huffed a laugh and continued, "Yes I forgave him. I would have forgiven him anything. I asked him if going to hell with her was what he truly wanted and he told me it was his obligation. I understood he would not be happy, but it was his desire to appease Kikyou soul. I promised him that when it was all over I would let him go with Kikyou. I just never agreed that she would take him to hell." The other's who knew the wish smirked at Kagome's craftiness.  
"Later after Sesshoumaru, Jakken, and Rin joined up with us, we encountered Kikyou. She had a black impure purifying arrow pointed at Inuyasha and said it was time to go to hell. Sesshoumaru disarmed her before she even saw him move. Inuyasha screamed, "Don't kill her!" Sesshoumaru looked to me and I told him, "No, don't kill her." I hated and pitied her. I wanted her dead but I had promised Inuyasha.  
"When Sesshoumaru let her go Inuyasha and I went over by her. I spoke first and said, 'Kikyou, please don't try to kill Inuyasha again. We are on our way to destroy Naraku and avenge your death.' She just glared at me and spat, 'do you think that will matter?' Her attitude made me sigh and wanted to strangle her." She shook her head at the memory.  
The others laughed at the image of Kagome strangling Kikyou. "Instead I said, 'Kikyou help us kill Naraku and when this is over Inuyasha is yours.' She looked at us suspiciously and kind of snarled as she said, 'Why should I believe you?' Inuyasha finally spoke and said, 'because I already told her I chose you and asked Kagome to let it happen. I will go to hell with you Kikyou after Naraku is dead.' While she was pondering his words I said, 'So long as you don't try to kill Inuyasha before Naraku is dead, I give you my word, one incarnation to the other, that I will allow Inuyasha to leave this world with you when this is over.' She agreed and traveled with us the last four days before we faced Naraku.  
"While we traveled Kikyou and I spoke quiet a bit in preparation. We had worked out a shield to use to protect Shippo and Rin. When we got to the final battle we set up the barrier and Sesshoumaru ordered Jakken to protect them on penalty of death if he failed. Naraku of course knew we were coming and had hundreds of minor youkai and his bees to make Miroku- san's air void useless. Aside from the hordes he had Kagura, Kanna, and Two new detachments we'd not seen before. Kikyou and I stayed near the children to begin, both taking pot shots at the various detachments. While we did that Sango and Miroku fought the hordes of minor demons, Ayame and Kouga fought the two new detachments and Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha fought Kagura, Kanna and Naraku. After a short time Kikyou shattered Kanna's mirror with an arrow and I pierced her heart moments later with an arrow.  
"Naraku and Kagura fought Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha and because of his numerous tentacles they were faltering slightly. In the midst of this I noticed that Kagura seemed almost reluctant to fight and that there was a threat between Naraku and her. That's when I saw a small pink sphere in his hand which he squeezed each time he gave an order. I aimed at the wrist because I felt a need to set her free." She sighed slightly. "I don't know why I did it only that freeing the wind from him was important. I released an arrow and watched it pass through the barrier and pierce straight through the wrist causing him to drop the pink ball. Kagura let off her attack and jumped to retrieve the ball before fleeing the fight quite rapidly. Naraku was calling threats after her; I think momentarily forgetting the two dangerous individuals fighting him.  
"With Kagura gone from the fight Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha began to sort of work together to fight him. Inuyasha would use his new shield braking version of the wound of the wind and Sesshoumaru would attack seconds later as Naraku restored his barrier. Inuyasha was only able to break the shield every third hit maybe and the tentacles were taking their toll on the brothers. Sango and Miroku had taken enough wounds that they retreated behind the Children's barrier around the time Ayame and Kouga finished off the other two detachments. Their retreat meant that Kouga and Ayame had to fight the minor demons that were left. The tide looked like it was against us.  
"I was down to one arrow as was Kikyou and a silent signal passed between us. I took aim at Naraku. He had about two thirds of the complete Shikon no Tama and was drawing its power to strengthen his shield and himself. I'm not sure how I was able to do it but I looked within him until I could see Onigumo. Then I aimed for that inner core and let my power flow over the tip and shaft until it glowed. I willed the arrow with all my heart to send Onigumo and Naraku to whatever hell or purgatory they had earned in life. Naraku smiled at me and if I hadn't already known Kikyou had her arrow pointed at my back his smile would have terrified me."  
"Kikyou was going to shoot you!?" asked Itami.  
"Yes and no mom." There was an odd humor in her tone that none could quite place. "She and I had come to a decision concerning our attack on Naraku. We agreed that the best way to kill him was to combine our power. Unfortunately because she was undead the best way to do that was to transfer her power into me and let it combine with mine inside my heart. The only way to transfer the power directly to my heart was for her to shoot the energy into it. Naraku only saw the determined look that was on her face and the arrow aimed at my back. That of course led him to believe she'd betrayed us."  
"I think we all thought that at the time Kagome-mamma." Shippo said quietly.  
Kagome gave him a soft smile and nod before continuing, "I focused all my will and trusted Kikyou with all my heart at that moment because if I hadn't her arrow would have killed me. I felt her release it. There was no sound no signal, I just knew when it left her bow. I felt it impact my back, right between the shoulder blades at a level with my heart. The energy was a burning pain that seemed to sear through my flesh. The pain was almost agonizingly unbearable as it filled my heart and sawed through it. As I felt it leave my chest and join my own power I released my arrow." She paused for air and a sip of wine. Her eyes were glittering with the memories as a hand absently touched her heart in remembered pain.  
"The two arrows joined together spinning around each other as they flew to their target. Hers was a dark purplish black lightning, think force lightning from the dark side." She smirked. "And my arrow was a soft pale silvery orchid, like a violet in a spring frost just being kissed with dawn's light. They spun around each other like two snakes entwined in battle and a bright white light burned in the space between them. The power arrows passed through his shield as if it weren't even there and stunned shock crossed his features as it struck him." She laughed a little with sadistic mirth, "That was the first and the last time I ever had the pleasure of hearing Naraku scream in agony and fear." Her family and friends looked at her as if seeing her for the first time in their life disbelieving the sadistic tone in her voice.  
"I watched as the chain around his neck snapped. I held up my hand as the Shikon Shard around his neck fell and it flew into my grip without even hitting the ground. Naraku was weakened and vulnerable. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha killed him seconds later. While they were delivering the final blows I held Naraku's piece in one hand and watched it turn light pink. Then I brought the two pieces together as Naraku died. I actually felt his darkness fade from existence as the Shikon became whole in my closed hands. I mourned at that moment for Sango because I knew the complete Shikon meant that Kohaku, her brother was dead.  
"I was suddenly surrounded by warmth and pink light. All I could see was light; the battle was gone from my sight. I heard two distinct voices. One was a strong feminine voice and the other sounded more like an angry chorus speaking in concert. They said, "What is your wish mistress?" For one moment I couldn't really think and tried to look beyond the pink around me. My vision cleared and I could see my friends finishing off the last minor demons. Kikyou was now in front of me standing next to Inuyasha. His head was bowed in submission to her will and she wrapped her arms around him," Kagome didn't pause for the silent tears on her cheeks. "The ground under them started to open beneath them and seemed to want to swallow them.  
"They both looked so desperately sad and hurt. There was no happiness no peace with them. Looking at them prepared to go to hell I remembered my promise. I promised Inuyasha would be hers I just never said it would be in Hell. I knew my wish and I said aloud for the spirits of the jewel and all the world to hear. I said, 'I wish for Kikyou,' which caused her to raise her face angrily toward me, 'and Inuyasha,' he too turned sad almost betrayed eyes toward me, 'to be together in heaven as they never were allowed to be on earth. I wish for their happiness.'  
"I looked at them as my wish dawned in their eyes, comprehending my words. I heard the voices say, 'As you wish.' Kikyou's eyes started to change, to warm as she looked at me while the ground closed under their feet. Inuyasha was looking at me with such disbelief and love that my heart broke to see his eyes. He mouthed some words as they were engulfed in a golden light. I noticed Tetsusaiga vanished from his hand as they were slowly drawn upward. Kikyou mouthed to me 'thank you' and I head her voice inside my mind and heart." She didn't stop the tears which were not quite choking her voice. Sesshoumaru had a comforting hand on hers. "Heaven accepted them and as they faded from sight I felt the Tetsusaiga in my hand. I looked over the battle field and could feel the start of tears as I watched my friends begin to fade in pink light. I was surrounded by the soft pink light and I again heard the female voice. She said, "Thank you Kagome-san. Now I am finally free of the pain." The next thing I knew lightening was flashing above me and I was back in my courtyard still holding Tetsusaiga and the jewel."  
Kagome stopped talking and held her napkin to her face to wipe away her tears. Everyone sat there thinking over the retelling of the ending to an epic tale. Some remembered that final battle and wondered at the strength she had possessed back then and still did. Those who had never heard the story processed the information in awe and reverence. Her friends from so long ago also remembered the pain they had felt when it was believed she was dead. They had all known she wished and it was never guessed at what the jewel would do to the wisher. They had assumed the worst and now they were all very glad they had been wrong. Finally Itami broke the silence, "That was the sweetest most selfless wish any one could have ever made." Itami then pulled her teary eyed daughter into a warm loving hug. Everyone made sounds or nodded in agreement. No one else it the room thought they would have ever been able to make such a loving wish.  
Sesshoumaru led everyone into the library after Kagome excused herself to rinse her face. On the way Sesshoumaru thought **Inuyasha himself bequeathed the Tetsusaiga to Kagome. That would explain why she hadn't mentioned it before. It's the connection she still has to him. It's her connection to her first love**. Thinking about Inuyasha still having a dear place in her heart didn't cause the jealousy he expected and he was pleased by that. He had servants bring drinks for everyone and they sat around an empty fire place and talked more. Eventually Kagome brought up the question about Youkai in the modern world and all demonic eyes turned to Shippo because it was known that he was the best story teller among them. Though secretly everyone was thinking Kagome was better after listening to her retell the last days with Inuyasha.  
"About three hundred years ago there was what is now called the Miko War. There were two lovely twin sisters born who had miko power to rival Midoriko herself. They were born with a purpose that had been fore seen since Midoriko's time. They were born to break Youkai hold over humanity and remove the threat that was youkai. They began their war against demons of all types and disposition when they were fifteen. Before the first year of their war they had decimated many a minor animal demon tribe that had been terrorizing nearby villages. Because of their sheer power the great Youkai lords and many tribal leaders gathered together to discuss the threat they posed.  
"Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Ayame, Souten and I were the youkai who encouraged speaking with the miko twins and trying to work for a peaceful resolution. The other Cardinal Lords agreed with us as did a half dozen or so other tribal leaders. Sesshoumaru, Sezaru, Kaneka, and Naseru guarded my back as I went to meet with them. It was decided that since I was the least threatening of all the youkai who wanted peace I would speak with them. After a great deal of haggling with them over terms we were able to get a resolution with them.  
"In the end all the Youkai who wanted to live and be left out of the war signed a blood oath which basically said that we would no longer have humans be our playthings as they had been for centuries. Youkai would stop the violent subjugation of humanity. It was also declared that the lords and princes would be responsible for policing their fellow youkai. The not messing with humanity extended to keeping our existence secret even if it meant killing the offending youkai. The leaders who weren't interested in peace prepared for war with them.  
"The two continued to exterminate Youkai who did not sign the treaty. They were on their way to cleansing Japan when the Youkai army finally met up with them. After nearly two weeks of fighting nonstop one sister was mortally wounded. They did something together under a miko shield that even the strongest youkai couldn't break. The battlefield lit up in an array of colors more spectacular than the northern lights for any with the sight to see. As it lit the entire night sky as bright as day every Youkai and miko in Japan felt something pass through them. Any youkai who were not bound to the Treaty were dead as of morning. Every miko in Japan seemed to instinctually know that the youkai who were left really were not a threat to humanity.  
"Since that time Youkai have often created business and political empires. The political empires are often in the hands of humans they control. Some humans still die at Youkai hands, but on average those aren't the most pleasant people to begin with. There are also a lot of human families who have a history spreading back a couple hundred years to a single Youkai ancestor who still watches over his family. Some of the strongest psychics, priests, and monks come from those families. In order to help hide in plain sight the other Kitsune and I have come up with a number of spells and products for Hanyous and Youkai."  
Hojo, Kagome and her family absorbed the unwritten history lesson and Kagome asked, "So about how many demons are left in this day and age?"  
Sesshoumaru answered, "Maybe a thirtieth of the number of purebred youkai as had lived before the Miko War. Double or triple the number for the number who may possess youkai blood within the last four generations of their family. That includes the five great families and the extended relations therein as well as maybe eight or ten minor tribes."  
They continued to talk until about midnight when Kouga and Ayame decided it was time to leave. Shippo, Souten, and Kagome's family agreed it was time to be going home. Hojo was also ready to head home. Sesshoumaru asked Hojo to leave last and after her family pulled away asked her to stay longer. Hojo went on home ahead of her, driven by Tomaru who would let him know Kagome would be home the next day.  
Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru as the Rolls left the drive, taking Hojo home. "I love you Fluffy-chan." She said it simply and wrapped her arms around his neck. He buried his face in her neck as he scooped her into his arms bridal style.  
He began to carry her into the mansion. He nuzzled her cheek, nibbling under her ear as he said, "And I love you my sweet."  
"Where are we going?" she asked as he glided to the stairs and stepped up.  
"To my suite, why don't you want to be in my arms all night?" he asked her as he stopped on the sixth step.  
She turned brilliant red. "I want to be with you, but I'm not ready for ..." Her blush became even brighter.  
He chuckled and felt her relax as he nuzzled her cheek again. "I won't ever ask anything you're not ready for. I just want to hold you close as we sleep something I've dreamed about for quite some time." He continued up the stairs as she rewarded his words with a tender loving smile. He gracefully came to a door and opened it. He walked in.  
The double doors opened to a huge suite of rooms. The far wall was taken up by two huge full length windows which led out to balconies. To the left was another door next to an entertainment center flush to the wall. In front of the entertainment center was a long soft sofa surrounded by cushions. To her right was a table low to the ground with traditional mats for sitting. Past that in the wall to the right was another set of double doors with fancy brass work. Against the right wall near one of the windows was a mahogany desk with the latest computer system on the market. Plush emerald green carpeting completed the room. He carried her through the double doors to the bedroom beyond.  
The bedroom was a throw back to Sengoku Jidai(the warring states period). The floor was hardwood covered in woven rugs that could have been hand crafted over four hundred years ago. This room had shelves lining the wall with the door completely filled with books. Against the wall to the right was a familiar looking wardrobe darkened with age but very well kept. In the middle of the room with one edge against the far wall from the door was a huge futon, soft and thick. It was covered in cushions and pillows and had a pile of blankets at the foot. There was an antique trunk next to the futon with a Tiffany lamp from the turn of the century still with its beautiful stained glass shade intact. Beyond that the wall to their left was again a huge window leading to a balcony.  
"You always did love balconies," she said quietly as he set her on her feet. She looked around, really looking at her elegant surroundings. She then looked into smiling golden eyes and said, "As always you surround yourself with truly magnificent aesthetic beauty and tradition."  
"Yes I do." He said as he kissed her passionately. "I had my servants purchase some clothing for you so when you stayed over you'd have cloths to wear to bed and the next day. It's in the wardrobe."  
"Is that the same wardrobe that used to be in your palace's guest room?"  
"Yes it is. There are a number of 'antique' pieces of furniture that I had moved from my old palace to this new estate. I actually had some of the brick work from the palace worked into this mansion so that it holds the old wards better."  
She smiled, "I'd like to take a shower before bed. I have quite a bit of nervous sweat from dealing with the Youkai lords and my mother earlier."  
He hugged her, "Your scent is intoxicating, but if you feel the need for a shower tonight then go back through the sitting room to the other door and that is the bathing room." He kissed her lightly and released her.  
Kagome walked over to the wardrobe and ran her hand sensuously along its smooth wood. She remembered the feel of this wood and realized she had missed its natural beauty. She opened it up and chose a light blue nightgown of soft cotton with lace at the bosom and hemline. The brand new lace underwear was her size, which didn't surprise her. The fact that they were lace made her blush. She then walked past him with a smile and headed to the bathroom.  
She opened the door and stared. The bathroom was huge. It was the bigger than her bedroom at the apartment. Inside was the typical two sink marble sink top with cabinet underneath and a western style toilet. There was also a full western style bathtub shower combination. That was the first half. The second half was a huge whirlpool tub with a stocked wine cabinet built into the side. Against the wall facing the whirlpool was an entertainment center with a big screen TV, DVD player, and Stereo System. It was as good a set up as what was in the sitting room.  
Sesshoumaru had come up behind her while she was stunned by the vagrant display of his wealth. He wrapped his arms around her sweet little waist while she simply stared. "Perhaps I can join you in a whirlpool instead of you showering alone." He whispered seductively into her ear as he lightly kissed her neck.  
"Is this payback for earlier?" She had just a hint of mock anger in her voice.  
"Whatever do you mean?" he asked with feigned innocence as he nibbled her neck.  
"For tackling you in front of everyone earlier," she stated fighting the delightful shivers running down her spine.  
"Quite," he stated as he turned her to kiss her passionately.  
She gently pushed him away as the kiss ended, "Bad puppy." The smile in her eyes drew a quiet growl from him as she pushed him out the door. "Go wait in the bedroom. I'll be done shortly."  
He reluctantly left and she closed the door behind him. She showered quickly and smiled that he had two brand new bottles of the shampoo and conditioner she used. She dried and dressed in her new underwear and the nightgown. She blushed at herself in the full length mirror on the door because of the sheerness of the nightgown. She came out and walked to the double doors of the bedroom and stopped entranced with the sight before her. Sesshoumaru was lounging on the futon wearing only a pair of dark blue boxers. As she stood spellbound by desire, love and simple aesthetic beauty he got up and walked over to her. He swooped in and stole a breathless kiss from her rosy lips.  
She blushed again and he chuckled quietly, kindly. "So shy and lovely, come to bed my love." She turned even redder and seemed frozen in place. He scooped her up bridal style for the second time that night reveling in her light weight in his arms. He carried her to the futon. Her hands grazed his bare chest as he walked. She was so uncertain and aroused that she had trouble focusing and breathing. "Don't choke Kagome- chan, I need you breathing."  
"I can't help it, you're gorgeous," she whispered breathlessly.  
He smiled and gracefully descended to the futon with her still in his arms. As he set her down and lay beside her he said, "So are you." Then he kissed her. The kiss was sweet and passionate. His tongue sought entrance and she let him in. Soon they were battling for who got to taste the other's sweetness more.  
Sesshoumaru held her tenderly as they kissed. He ran his hands over her back and neck. He reveled in Kagome's soft touch on his back and her hand in his hair. He broke the kiss to give her air and growled lightly in pleasure as he kissed her jaw and throat. Her soft moans of pleasure caused him to crave her more. He pulled back to look down into love filled glistening uncertain eyes; her scent was so full of arousal he had difficulty speaking. "We need to stop now, or it may go further than you're ready for." **And I promised I would never ask for more than you're ready for. I would never hurt you that way**.  
Kagome nodded and gently kissed him. "Thank you my love. We should go to sleep because I will not be a tease when I'm not ready. I won't hurt you that way. I love you too much Fluffy-chan."  
He smiled at how sweetly innocent yet knowledgeable she was and how caring she was. He snuggled her and then pulled a blanket over them. He leaned over her body, loving the feel of her taunt nipples through the sheer nightgown. He turned off the Tiffany lamp. Wrapped in darkness and love they snuggled to one another. **I waited over four hundred years for you. I'm not about to loose you to stupid mistakes now.** Sesshoumaru fell asleep covered by the scent that had haunted his dreams for so long that as sleep took him he wondered if he was dreaming yet again.  
  
As I said long chapter.........................  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed this and I'm sorry to disappoint that this was not the lemon, that will be chapter 13.........  
  
(Yeah 13, Nearside rules!!!!!!!!!!!! If you're wondering what RPG I'm blabbing about check out Hammerdog games. Can You Count To 13?)  
  
The next three chapters will kind of be posted together when I get them done because I want anyone who doesn't like lemons to be able to skip the citrus and not loose any plot. Basically chapter 12 will end right before the fun starts, 13 will be the fun, and 14 will start out with a pg13 (there's that dang 13 again, what's a nearsider to do?) sort of summery before continuing on with the story.  
  
I love reading your reviews and I'd like to thank you all for being so supportive. Shadow-mai  
  
The Almighty  
  
CX-chan  
  
Ponchita  
  
Silver dragoness  
  
Akira Kino Arai  
  
Kagome-sama0560  
  
Disturbed demon gurl  
  
Anime Otaku  
  
Corrupted-mind  
  
Mistress Fluffy  
  
Jadedragon  
  
ChibiTenshi  
  
Lady Psyche  
  
FoxFire8605  
  
Silver Phoenix  
  
Hinoke  
  
Silverchild  
  
Angelie  
  
Nefra  
  
Trina  
  
My Name Is Spoken  
  
DarkFire  
  
Chibi child of the cosmos  
  
Xanthos  
  
LadySilverDragon  
  
Dbzfan  
  
Lily1121  
  
Beth200000  
  
Rymsie  
  
Yellow eyes  
  
Lord Sesshoumaru  
  
Single and happy about it-(by the way you are very correct about most guys, I'm in the process of getting a divorce)  
  
Kinyta  
  
Deora ar mo chroi  
  
Kaimi  
  
GoldenEyes 


	12. our great idea

I know I have been very lazy when it comes to getting this out, but I'm having typer's block. I don't like typing and I'm stuck while trying to type chapter 14, I mean it's been written by hand for almost a month, but every time I sit to type it I become distracted by the pretty colors on my computer and get drawn into other people's worlds.  
  
I'm posting this today because of how many people want me to update, I really wanted to put 12/13/14 up together but I'll just put 13 & 14 up together and post this now. 13 is PURE LEMON and chapter 14 has the toned down version starting it off for the people who don't read lemons.  
  
For those who have read "City of Tomorrow's Memories" by Cappi either here or on A Single Spark the following exchange between Kagome and Sesshoumaru may seem very familiar because I was highly inspired by what she did. If you haven't read this excellent AU fan-fiction I highly recommend you go to my favorite authors' page and enjoy her wonderful story telling. If Cappi is reading this I hope you do not feel I'm stealing your idea because I truly only wish to honor your fantastic vision and imagination; also I have taken the exchange one step further as the katanas will prove.  
  
AN: "character speech"  
**Character thought**  
_ Character memory or flashback_ **/Thoughts a character hears in their mind/  
**  
Chapter 12:  
  
Kagome still hated Mondays, but the fact that Sesshoumaru would be in two of her classes brightened her morning. She remembered how much Hojo had questioned her Sunday afternoon when she got home and smiled. He had become her older brother and she loved him very much as such and knew he loved her the same way. She showered and dressed as he made breakfast. Her mind wandered back to the past weekend and she sighed with contentment.  
** I never would have thought that Mom would agree to my being with Sesshoumaru, but I'm glad she did.** She washed her hair and thought about how handsome he looked wrapped in a towel yesterday morning. _Kagome had dressed while Sesshoumaru showered and turned on the TV in the sitting room while waiting. She noticed the bathroom door open and looked that way. Stepping out of the bathroom was Sesshoumaru, skin glistening with moisture. His torso was nude and a fluffy beige towel covered from his waist to mid thigh. His long silver hair dripped on the floor in a rather undignified manner and Kagome giggled slightly to cover her desire. He had simply smirked and went in to change in the bedroom. She knew he left the door open on purpose and had to control herself to not turn and peek. After breakfast they had gone to his apartment in Tokyo and he had a key made for her. Sesshoumaru had told her he'd see her at school and made her promise to meet him at the sand garden after classes.   
_ Kagome got out of the shower and dressed. She and Hojo ate in silence. They then caught the bus and headed to campus. In her first class she sat next to Sesshoumaru and was once again able to pet his tail through out the class period. She leaned into his side while his arm was around her shoulder as they walked. Then in the second class she again sat between Hojo and Sesshoumaru. She didn't pry about meeting at the sand garden but was anxiously wondering what he wanted to do there.  
Kagome made her way to the sand garden around five. She had told Sesshoumaru at lunch that she had a few things to do at the campus shrine before they met and he said he'd wait. She arrived a little after five and entered the garden. She saw him. He was wearing a black karate gi and was dancing through a set of kattas with a katana. She couldn't stop the desire rising in her for the silver haired god before her.  
Sesshoumaru caught her sweet intoxicating scent before he saw her. Her scent became laced with arousal as she waited by the entrance. Sesshoumaru studied her out of the corner of his eye. She was wearing loose jeans and a dark tee shirt, yet to him she was the most elegant and beautiful woman alive. He was nearly distracted by the little strands of hair that escaped the confines of her braid. He wove through a few more forms and then turned to his beloved.  
"Hello beautiful," he said as he let the katana fall to his side. He watched her smile ruefully and shake her head slightly.  
"Considering who I'm looking at I believe that is my line," she replied with laughter in her voice. She walked over to him and gazed lovingly up into his eyes. He put an arm around her and drew her into a soft kiss.  
As the kiss ended he stared down into her eyes and smiled, "No, that line is definitely mine. You are beautiful." Kagome blushed at the compliment and Sesshoumaru stepped away to a boulder with another katana, a bow, and a quiver of arrows. Sesshoumaru picked up the bow; Kagome looked at him with questioning eyes as she stepped closer. "I want to see how good your skills still are," he said and tossed her the bow. She caught the bow with practiced deftness and tested the cordage.  
He picked up the katana and quiver. He walked over to Kagome and she couldn't help but wonder just what he was planning. He stopped a foot from her and held out the quiver which she shouldered in one swift motion. He smirked and then leaned down to tie the katana around Kagome's waist. Her face lit up and her scent nearly drove him mad. As he released the belt he pulled her into a passionate kiss.  
He let her go gently and looked deeply into her sapphire depths. "I expect you to defend yourself as you would against a real enemy." His voice was low and commanding.  
Kagome understood what he wanted and mischievously asked, "Including Miko powers?"  
"Only if you want a crispy fried Inu-Youkai," he joked back with twinkling laughter in his eyes. **I love you so much. Only you would make a joke like that.** She smiled and stepped away. He smiled back and then bowed before walking to the far side of the sand garden. He drew his katana, finely made but not supernatural, and stepped into an offensive stance. "Defend yourself!" he commanded as he leapt at her.  
Kagome had drawn her arrow back in preparation while he walked to the other side. She sighted as he leapt into the air. She jumped back as she fired her arrow at him, making sure not to lace her purifying power into the tip. He sliced through the cheap aluminum shaft with his razor sharp blade. The severed bolt fell to the sand. Kagome took a retreating defensive position as she fired two more arrows in quick succession. She ducked behind a boulder and mystically masked her scent. Sesshoumaru dealt with both arrows and took note of her hiding place. **Foolish** He darted toward her hiding place and noticed she wasn't there when he landed.  
While Sesshoumaru's attention was on the arrows, Kagome ducked behind a different boulder. She'd used a bit of magic to be somewhat invisible as she moved. She watched him assault her former hiding place and smirked. **Who always told me 'never take your eyes from your enemy'?** She stood up and took careful aim over his shoulder not wanting to hit him accidentally.  
The arrow zipped through his hair as he whirled; it shattered against the boulder behind him with deadly force. Sesshoumaru internally smiled **well done** as he noticed the glint in her eyes. She was already releasing another bolt and he moved to slice it in half. His movement carried through into an attacking lunge. She dodged to the side and jumped on top of a boulder. As he glided at her she released another arrow, he swatted that one as well but the pause gave her time to artfully leap to another perch.  
Kagome had drawn another arrow as she leapt and took aim at the Inu- youkai hunting her when she landed. She released as she bounded away from her newest perch. Sesshoumaru simply dodged the projectile and landed within reach of her. Surprise danced in her eyes as he swiped his katana through the wooden bow in her hand.  
Sesshoumaru was pleased when she released the bow, causing the wood and cord to momentarily tangle on his katana. He watched her gracefully dance away from him and tumble behind a tree. He shook the tangled mess from his blade and stalked her. His senses were alive with the hunt and he felt more like himself than he had in centuries. He caught the soft sound of a blade leaving it's sheath and felt the subtle currents to let him feel his opponent. As he rounded a tree he brought his blade up to block her sword.  
Kagome quickly attacked again and was parried. They moved in a graceful deadly dance back into the open. The rhythm was attack, parry, counter attack, and block. Their movements were just slightly faster than human but not youkai speed. This went on for about a dozen exchanges and than Sesshoumaru finally saw his chance. He slid his blade under her guard and snagged the hand guard of her katana. He flicked his blade up disarming her. She let the blade go and darted in the opposite direction. The thrill of the chase burned through his veins and he cut her off. His blade stopped mere inches from her throat as he looked into her wild sparkling eyes.  
"You loose," he said calmly.  
Kagome smiled at him and lifted a hand to his blade. She gently pushed it away as she stepped closer to him. "No, I win," she whispered as she kissed him. The katana fell from limp fingers and he lost himself for a moment in her flavor. The tender moment was broken by clapping. Kagome and Sesshoumaru turned surprised eyes on the presidents of the kendo and archery clubs.  
The two young men had been discussing ideas for this year's annual fundraising at the Autumn Festival. They heard the screech of metal slicing through metal coming from the sand garden and went to investigate. They had arrived just before the last two arrows were shot and witnessed the entire sword fight. Both had little light bulbs illuminate their minds as a fundraising idea formed. With these two giving a performance, this year would draw a huge crowd to the archery and kendo demonstration.  
Togashi, the kendo president spoke as Sesshoumaru glared at them. "Sesshoumaru-san, Kagome-san, Benshiro and I were just discussing ideas for this year's club fundraising activities at the Autumn Festival and heard you sparing. Seeing your skill has inspired an idea. We would be honored if you would give this year's demonstration on behalf of both clubs." He smiled at the brilliance of his idea.  
Sesshoumaru felt anger well in him at the thought of being on display for worthless niggens at a fair. Sesshoumaru's aura bristled as he envisioned being a show dog on display for plump disgusting humans. Kagome on the other hand thought it sounded fun. She came up with a theme that would turn it into an almost play-like atmosphere. She became aware of a sub-vocal growl of anger rising in Sesshoumaru and spoke before he could become murderously angry. "I think it sounds fun."  
He was stunned out of his anger by the almost childlike enthusiasm in her voice. **She wants to be on display in front of others. Why?** Sesshoumaru looked down into eyes which glittered in a mixture of anticipation and hope. He knew he was powerless against that look. Her expression was so like Rin's used to be when she wanted something that Sesshoumaru gave a small almost imperceptible smile to her. "If you really want to Kagome-chan." He whispered quietly.  
Togashi and Benshiro weren't sure what Sesshoumaru said but when Kagome's face lit up in a smile at him they guessed he had said yes. They were not disappointed when Kagome turned toward them and said, "We'll do the performance. You just need to get us something similar to the sand gardens to perform in and make it look somewhat feudal and wild. Let the title be The Shikon Miko vs. The Inu-Youkai Lord and leave the rest to us." She smiled happily at them.  
Sesshoumaru was surprised by her title but remained silent. Togashi said, "No problem, sounds like a fantastic idea. We'll leave you two to practice for what I'm sure will be the best show our clubs have ever done."  
Kagome nodded and said, "Okay then we'll see you at the meets tomorrow." She then made a shooing motion and they left smiling with satisfaction. Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru after they left and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him into a passionate kiss and as it ended said, "Thank you."  
He looked down into her eyes and said, "Why did you want to be on display in front of everyone?"  
She smiled and shook her head before replying. "When I was little, actually when most people are little they dream about being famous or well known. Before Inuyasha and the well came into my life I had wanted to join drama club at school, but fate saw otherwise. Since I never took drama or acting classes the closest I'll ever get to my ten minutes of fame is doing something I am good at. It's why I compete in archery and kendo. I enjoy the glow of recognition and appreciation from the audience. I know craving that is selfish but I'm human and we all feel selfish once in a while." She ended with her head bowed.  
"I don't think that is selfish at all. I remember a time when all I craved was my father's recognition in my accomplishments. I think the desire for another's approval or admiration is simply a part of being alive." Sesshoumaru spoke quietly with tender love and conviction. Kagome raised her head and smiled her love and thanks. Sesshoumaru decided to tease her then and jokingly said, "Although I have no idea how we're going to make me look like a miko."  
Kagome giggled and replied, "Well we have pretty make-up and we'll get a stuffed bra and ..." He silenced her joke with a kiss. As he released her lips she laughed and asked, "What you don't think you'd look good in drag?"  
He growled quietly, "No I would not."  
"Well I'm glad you agree with me, because you are the Inu-Youkai Lord and I am the Shikon Miko." Kagome said, pointing a finger at each of them in turn. "And I was thinking that for the 'costumes' we could simply have no illusions in place, or get some elf ears from the store for you and have you dress something similar to what you used to wear. I'll wear a traditional red miko outfit."  
He pulled her closer and as he nibbled her ear said, "I like the idea of not wearing illusions, that way I have no props getting in my way." He smiled against her throat as he kissed it. He was starting to like the idea of showing off his skill.  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru practiced every opportunity they got. In order to ensure the he got more time with Kagome, Sesshoumaru paid the rent on her and Hojo's apartment for the rest of the school year. Both Kagome and Hojo had protested but in the end the Youkai Lord got his way. Kagome reduced her time at the campus shrine to one hour a day which gave her much more time to spend with Sesshoumaru. During their time together he helped her study for the classes she wasn't very good in; they practiced for the festival, and just spent time together. Kagome had been shocked to learn just how much Sesshoumaru enjoyed shopping, especially when he got to see her in everything she tried on. In the six weeks since their first date, Sesshoumaru had bought Kagome two wardrobes of clothing. She now had clothing at her apartment, his apartment and his estate. They spent every weekend at the estate because they could practice for a very long time without interruption while there.  
The festival was two weeks away during the Halloween weekend. They were at Sesshoumaru's estate practicing. They had agreed to a random fair way of deciding the winner of each sparing demonstration. They would have three white and three blue pebbles in a bag and someone would draw a pebble out before the performance. If the pebble was blue, Kagome would win; if the pebble was white, Sesshoumaru would win. The end would be with the 'winner' holding their sword at the 'loser's' throat as the lights went out. Because of how much Kagome was looking forward to doing the performance, Sesshoumaru secretly took over the construction of their stage area. He would have nothing less than the best for his Kagome.  
They constantly practiced because the fight would not be choreographed. The only part choreographed would be the opening. Kagome would fire an arrow at his back while tapping her foot to let him know she was releasing and he would turn, cutting the arrow in half before it hit him. Then the first part of the performance would be the arrow fight- chase and somehow or other he would get close enough to cut her bow in half and then the sword fight would begin. That was why they practiced so intensely, neither wanted to accidentally hurt the other. They needed to be able to read one another's subtlest movement and subconscious signal.  
Today's practice was like so many before it yet different. It had started in the typical manner but there was a subtle shift in the ambiance of the moment. Kagome had been getting aroused as the arrow fight-chase started. She was being subconsciously distracted by images of Sesshoumaru dripping wet wearing only a towel. Her arousal in turn made Sesshoumaru aroused and he allowed the chase to go longer than usual, in fact Kagome had fired over a dozen arrows and was on her last bolt. He pulled himself out of the heady enjoyment of her scent as she raised her last arrow and prepared to fire.  
Sesshoumaru sprung to the offensive and as her arrow sped toward him he deftly caught it in his claw and snapped it in two. He landed in front of her swiping his blade through the wood as she brandished it against him. She dove under his outstretched arm as his katana tangled in the bow's string. She drew her own katana as she rolled from her tumble to face him. He had caught the scent of her desire and adrenaline as she brushed past him.  
Kagome's eyes were wild, glistening with her pent up passions. She took a defensive stance reading every possible move his fluid muscles would make. Her awareness had become hyper-sensitive during these practices. Her own power had begun to modify her awareness and abilities because Sesshoumaru had still scratched her a few times in spite of his control. Her body didn't enjoy the miniscule pain and her magic had responded by granting her supra-natural strength, speed, endurance and awareness. Kagome read his body and eyes; she stepped to the right to block his blade which appeared there almost out of nowhere.  
Sesshoumaru had noticed her hyper-senses and supra-human abilities. Her speed, strength and stamina started to almost be on par with a Hanyou's. His love and desire for her only increased each time they sparred. He was very proud of her strength and knew he'd found his perfect mate. Today his desire and need for her was so intense that he had trouble controlling himself. Her precise block pleased him and he pulled back to parry her counter attack. He knew exactly where the counter strike was coming because of how he read her subtle shoulder movements.  
Kagome's counter strike was deflected skillfully and her need only strengthened. The desire that sang in her ears with each enflamed heartbeat was almost more than she could bear. She knew that the fighting, the bloodless deadly dance of steel was awakening a sexual hunger that would not quiet until it was satisfied. It roared in her head like an enraged beast demanding it be fed. Strangely the passion didn't frighten her; rather it invigorated her.  
Sesshoumaru attacked, parried, blocked, and counter attacked about five more times. He read her every movement and was in turn read by her. Finally he saw the opening he needed and feigned to the left. Somehow Kagome did not see his ploy. The reason she didn't realize it was a fake was because his 'attack' was actually with his bare claw. As the katanas clashed his off hand gripped her sword wrist. The sudden contact surprised her and her grip wavered.  
Kagome's body was on fire at his touch. She was helpless as the clawed hand deftly removed her sword from her hand. She tumbled back away from him the moment his hand left her flesh. Then for some instinctual reason she ran. She was vaguely aware of the sound of blades hitting the dirt. Her primary senses were rather focused on the youkai who had gleefully taken to the chase.  
Sesshoumaru felt the chase sing in his very soul as he launched himself after her. Kagome was running deeper into his private woods and he followed swiftly without sound. Her arousal flooded over his senses. There was no fear in her scent and suddenly he put in an extra burst of speed. She wanted him and he would have her. This day's practice had turned into the Mating Challenge and the end chase was upon them. Kagome was initiating the Chase without consciously realizing it. **Today I claim my mate.  
** Kagome ran not fully knowing why. She only knew that he would catch her and she would have him. She subconsciously knew that this would end with their first time together. She knew that when it was over he would be hers for the rest of her life and she would be his. She felt him close the distance and whirled around in the clearing. As she spotted him her miko shield surrounded her. He flew through her shield as if it wasn't there and pounced her to the ground.  
  
The next chapter is the LEMON.  
  
Thank you all so much for your reviews and encouragement.  
  
Kirara, as you can see the college theme is still there. Sesshoumaru has his estate, still in the Western Lands and an apartment for him to stay at by the school. As to whether Kagome will be able to stay with Sesshoumaru forever......... you'll see.  
  
Angel of the Night--- you'll learn what happened to Jakken in a few chapters, but to let you know he isn't in this fic.  
  
Shichan2- I don't know if you got my e-mail, but I would be honored to be archived at your site, thank you very much.  
  
Thank you all again so very much.  
  
Hopefully I'll finish typing chapter 14 in a few days and get 13 & 14 posted within a week, that's my goal at least. I hope you enjoyed this. 


	13. AN about Lemon

Author's Note about chapter 13.  
  
This was originally posted here, but because it was pure lemon someone warned me that maybe FF.net might kick me off so from now on this chapter and any other Lemon chapters with only be posted on Mediaminer and when I get around to updating at a Single Spark.  
  
If you like reading lemons please see this chapter on one of those sights or continue on to the very cleaned up start of the next chapter.  
  
Sorry to make any of you work for reading the lemon, but I would rather not get kicked off because some prudes think my lemon went too far.  
  
Thank you for all your patience and support.  
  
~shina~ 


	14. confessions & status

Okay......... Here's the long awaited chapter 14 which is what took me sooo long to type. This isn't really PG13, more like M-15 because there is a lot of innuendo. However there is nothing too descriptive. If you read chapter 13 than skip down to the new material, if you haven't the first part is a cleaned up version of the last chapter.  
  
I don't own anything, please enjoy.  
  
AN: "character speech"  
Character thought  
Character memory or flashback /Thoughts a character hears in their mind/  
  
Chapter 14: Confessions and New Status  
  
Sesshoumaru made gentle passionate love to Kagome. He drew out her pleasure with his lips and hands. He went slowly and gave her time for her to adjust to her beloved during their first time. As both reached climax together Sesshoumaru bit the flesh around her left collar bone. Kagome cried out in ecstasy and slight pain.  
Sesshoumaru carefully licked the wound near her throat. He cut his tongue on a fang and licked the wound so that their blood mixed as his saliva healed both wounds. He moved to look down into the face of the woman he loved with all his being and was met by hauntingly beautiful eyes filled with tears. Suddenly fear gripped his heart; he had taken without asking if she was ready. He had marked her and claimed his mate yet what would happen if she wasn't ready. Had he just made a mistake that would cost him her love and trust? She was crying, surely that was a sign that he'd hurt and violated her.  
Kagome winced at the pain near her throat and let the tears it caused to fall. She looked up into eyes that suddenly clouded over with guilt and fear. Kagome wondered what was wrong and was about to say something when he spoke. Quietly and with heartrending guilt he said, "Gomen Kagome." He bent his head, his hair spilling across her breasts and broke the eye contact. She felt something moist and warm land on her chest.  
Kagome reached a hand to lovingly raise his face and turned it so that their eyes met. For the first time in her life Kagome saw tears in the golden amber suns that she adored so much. "Why are you apologizing?" she asked thoroughly confused.  
Sesshoumaru couldn't quite understand her confusion. To him it made perfect sense to see her tears as a sign of his wrong doing. He confessed guiltily and a fearful whisper, "I forced you when you weren't ready."  
She sounded almost angry as she replied, "What gave you the idea I wasn't ready? And who the hell says you forced me?"  
He looked at her unsure of his own hearing and said with even more pain, "I made you cry."  
"Well what do you expect when you bite me? That hurt like hell." She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a passionate kiss. The taste of blood in his mouth did not disturb her, it simply added to the texture of flavor that was his kiss.  
When the kiss ended Sesshoumaru looked lovingly into her sapphire gems and said, "The bite was to mark you as my mate. It claims you as Lady of the Western Lands once you fully accept the mating."  
"Of course I accept being your mate. I love you and can't imagine life without you anymore."  
He smiled at her, doubting that she'd already accepted him but adoring her conviction anyway. He reached to gently brush her bangs from her forehead and froze. What he saw caused him to rethink her words. There, where the third eye was said to be, was a silvery orchid crescent moon. The sign of his house had already appeared and he stared at it in wonder. **She has already accepted me!  
** "What's wrong beloved?" Kagome asked quietly.  
"Nothing," he pulled his eyes away and met hers again, "I just didn't expect to see the mark of my house on your brow quite so soon. It's surprising."  
She smiled understanding that it was a physical manifestation of her acceptance. She was pleased it was there and pulled him into another passionate kiss. While relishing the kiss she unfortunately became aware of just how uncomfortable the ground was. The gi shirt did little to prevent the small twigs and pebbles from poking her through the cloth. The kiss ended and she smirked and said, "Although I am a little shocked at your lack of class for not taking me into the house." The mischievous twinkle in her eyes took the sting out of her words.  
He actually blushed slightly and disentangled himself from her. He then wrapped the gi shirt around her and picked her up bridal style. His tail then wrapped around his waist and draped into her lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He ran to the house with such inhuman speed that they seemed to fly just inches off the ground. Neither paid attention to the shield dissipating as they left the clearing where they had made love.  
  
He silently entered his suite of rooms and let the door click softly close behind him. Once in the suite Kagome said, "Sesshou-chan let's take a whirl-pool bath together." He nodded and entered the bath room. He set her on the edge of the large tub and started the water running steaming hot into it. He then sat on the side with her waiting for the whirl-pool to fill up. Kagome snuggled into his chest. A few quiet moments passed and then her head popped up from his chest in alarm.  
"Kagome, love, what is wrong?"  
She looked at him, "What if I become pregnant?"  
"Don't you want to be a mother?"  
She glared, "Of course, but not yet!"  
He winced as the shrillness of her voice and replied calmly, "Calm down beloved. You won't get pregnant from today. Your fertile time has been past for nearly a week now. In fact your scent has already started to subtly change toward your blood scent. But that time is over a week away."  
She blushed at his explanation, "You mean you can smell when I'm... fertile and when I have my period?" He nodded and watched as her chest became as red as her face.  
He chuckled quietly, "Well if I couldn't then how would we be able to make sure you're not always pregnant and prevent us from having too many children. By knowing your cycle intimately and being able to discern the minutest change I'll always be able to tell when intimacy with me may result in pregnancy. I'll also know before any doctor or test when you do become pregnant or if there is something physically wrong."  
She nodded in understanding as a small 'O' appeared on her lips. Then she asked with a beet red face, "And if we want to be together when I am fertile you'll tell me so we can either use protection or abstain, right?"  
"Of course I will. The choice of becoming a mother should always be yours." He kissed her sweetly lovingly.  
They made love in the hot tub and then he cuddled close to her exhausted form throughout the night.  
  
Okay here's the new stuff   
  
Morning found Kagome wrapped in strong loving arms. She was still quite nude from the night before but at the moment modesty was the furthest thing from her mind. She was in the arms of her mate, her soon to be husband. She was loved and protected. She was completely content with the youkai who owned her entire heart, whose heart she cradled in her soul. She sighed in happiness and snuggled against the muscular chest that was her pillow. She ran her cheek against the silky smooth skin that she'd lightly clawed and kissed the night before.  
"Finally awake I see," a loving soft voice whispered into her ear. She looked up into his golden irises and lost her heart all over again in their fiery depths. She smiled her love, causing her sapphire gems to flash with amore'. Her lips were swiftly captured in a breath stealing passionate kiss. As the kiss ended Sesshoumaru smiled at his mate. Kagome simply gazed lovingly entranced with her beloved. He gently pushed her back into the pillows as his lips lit rivers of passion along the jaw line.  
  
Kagome moaned quietly and began to caress his ear. His lips trailed down her throat and his tongue caressed her flesh as he moved lower. Delightful shivers passed through her body as Sesshoumaru traveled down her body. His kisses were softly igniting a river of pleasure. His lips moved delicately down her stomach, his goal the sweet place below her waist line. As his lips sensuously fluttered against the taunt flesh of her slim tummy a grumble roared out in protest.  
Sesshoumaru grinned up at Kagome as she blushed. "Sounds like someone is hungry,' he chuckled softly. Then he smirked and then moved quickly to hover over her. He gently fondled her as he kissed her again. Their lips parted and he said, "Let's go feed the ravenous beast that is you stomach, otherwise it will growl at me all morning and I don't like competition in the growling department." His eyes twinkled with love and mischief.  
Kagome smiled brightly, "Sounds wonderful to me beloved."  
Kagome climbed out of the futon with the blanket wrapped around herself. She started rummaging around in her drawers until she found a bra and panties. "It's a good thing you bought me clothing to keep here with the way you shredded my bra and panties yesterday." She turned to mock glare at him, but even that effect was lost as she simply starred at the naked masculine perfection before her eyes. She watched him smirk and felt her blood rise to her cheeks.  
He chuckled, "We'll have to get you some more new clothing because I can not promise not to shred every garment you own." In her shock and slight embarrassment the blanket fell from her hands. It pooled around her feet giving her youkai lord mate a view of her soft radiant skin in the diffused morning light. "Of course you could simply walk around like that when it's just the two of us." He teased her.  
Kagome flushed a deeper shade of red and glared at her mate. She watched his eyes travel over every inch of her body and decided to return the favor. She let her eyes drink in his pale perfect form and felt herself spasm with desire. In the blink of an eye he was pulling her into a passionate kiss. He held their naked feverish flesh pressed firmly against one another. He growled quietly, "If you're not in the mood for breakfast, I can think of something else for you to eat."  
Kagome deliberately pulled away, "Hentai," she said with feigned anger. "Now step away and get dressed, I'm starving for BREAKFEST foods." She muttered 'Feh' as she pulled on her panties, pointedly looking away from her mischievous mate. Sesshoumaru growled quietly but stepped away to dress for the day.  
They made their way down to the kitchen and the cook had a huge breakfast almost ready for them. They had eggs, bacon, pancakes, toast and fresh juice. They sat at the table in the kitchen as Beatrice, the cook, fussed around them with setting the meal up. Kagome thanked her as she finished and left them to eat in peace. When Kagome stayed here, Sesshoumaru and she had developed the habit of eating in the kitchen since it was much cozier than the Dining Hall.  
After they had satisfied the initial hunger, Sesshoumaru spoke. "Kagome, there are things I need to tell you about now that you are the Lady of the Western Lands." She smiled and nodded for him to continue. "First off you know that the responsibility of the youkai lord is to keep the lesser youkai in line with the agreement of the Treaty. The second is to keep a certain amount of peace within the human population, which is much easier to do now. The third and least known is the performance of certain rituals to ensure a healthy land. One of the reasons the Western lands aren't as beautiful as they once were is because I've neglected those rituals during the last four hundred years."  
"Why?"  
"Because I didn't have a mate, the rituals are mostly fertility based. They require male and female energy to be effective. As my mate and the Lady of the West, those rituals will become your primary responsibility within this domain. You will need to learn them and we will need to begin performing them every spring equinox. There are other rituals which you made decide to do for the other three cardinal days to enrich our lands, but the spring fertility one is the most important."  
"They have to be done every year?"  
"It is best if they are."  
"Then how come the lands are not worse than they are?"  
"Because of Inuyasha's birth."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Inuyasha was conceived during the ritual. That makes the power of it about a hundred fold stronger. The fact that his mother conceived during the ritual again six years later caused the energy to be magnified again by about five."  
"There was another sibling?"  
"No, the child never came to term. There were strange complications and the infant was brought into the world still born about two months early."  
"That must have been terrible for Inuyasha and his mother."  
"It was. But it is because conception occurred during the rituals which caused the land to not wither away over the centuries. If you hadn't entered my life, I would have been forced to find a mate within the next three decades in order to fulfill my responsibility as the lord of my lands."  
"Well I'm very glad that I came back into your life in time. I would hate to have had to murder your mate to get you all to myself." She grinned evilly and Sesshoumaru saw the mischief in her eyes. She was making a rather macabre joke.  
"So am I, I would hate to mate any other. No one else could complete me the way you do." He kissed her wrist and pulled her onto his lap.  
She leaned her head against his chest. "Is there anything else I need to know?"  
"Yes there is. You already know that the Isawa family is very wealthy and influential in the human business world. What you don't know is that the family, meaning me, has a great deal of power in the underworld. I have many dealings with Yakuza families and I have some dealings with the mafias of the US and Europe. While some of those syndicates are youkai controlled, most are human controlled. I control a rather large syndicate myself. I employ human, Hanyou, and youkai alike. They are spies, bodyguards, and assassins as needed. If you can't live with that part of my life then I will release you from our mating, there is still time to do so." Even as he said this his arms tightened around her, refusing to let her go.  
"I already figured you would have underworld influence; what wealthy business man this day and age doesn't? I have no problem with it, just don't tell me if you have to have assassinations done and it won't bother me, okay?"  
"Agreed," he whispered before taking her lips in his for a passionate love filled kiss. She smiled at him as the kiss ended. He smiled back and said, "There is only one last surprise I need to tell you about."  
He had paused and Kagome was starting to get impatient, "Well spill it already."  
"You need to know who my personal assistant is, the one who replaced Jakken."  
"What happened to Jakken?" she interrupted him.  
She watched an emotion pass over his eyes, 'shame?' "I killed him."  
Kagome's eyes widened and she asked bewildered, "Why? I know he was annoying as hell, but..."  
"I didn't intend to." He let out an audible sigh. "I happened about thirty years after Rin's death. I was thinking about looking for another human child to adopt, someone to brighten my life again. I mentioned this one day as I traveled with Jakken across the lands and he stupidly began to rant. He started saying horrible things about Rin, you and humans in general. He said that you two had made me weak. I don't even know if he was aware of how furious he was making me. Suddenly I lost control and tore into him with my poison claws. When he gasped out in agony, I realized what I had done, but the poison was already killing him from the inside out. I tried to save him with Tenseiga, but it didn't work. I found out that the blade won't work if the dead were killed with my poison."  
Sesshoumaru fell silent. Kagome snuggled closer to him, "I'm sorry to hear that. It must have been terrible. Jakken was annoying, but he was very loyal."  
Sesshoumaru nodded, "After he died, I had no one constantly at my side and I was strangely lonely." Kagome nodded her understanding. "After about a decade someone came to me and offered her services as my personal assistant and servant. I gave her a chance to prove her loyalty and after she did she replaced Jakken at my side. She has been my right hand for over two hundred years."  
"So who is she, and should I be jealous?"  
"No you should not be jealous. In fact you are the only reason I didn't kill her out of hand when she approached me. You freed her from Naraku's control during the final fight and I felt that if you had your reasons than there must be something redeemable in her."  
"Kagura... she's still alive and your right hand assistant? Then that means she agreed to the Treaty?"  
"Yes she did. She has been invaluable to me over the years and I hope you can work with her."  
"Well I guess I should reacquaint myself with her." She smirked at him, "It's been a long time since we got a chance to try to kill each other." He smiled at her.  
Sesshoumaru had felt Kagura enter the estate while they were talking and knew she was now waiting patiently outside the kitchen door. "Would you be up to seeing her now?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
Kagome noticed as he said this that there was a wind youkai presence just outside the door. She didn't answer Sesshoumaru. Instead she got off his lap and looked toward the door. She said, "Please come in Kagura, its rude to listen to other people's conversations."  
Kagura stepped around the door frame and entered the kitchen. She was wearing a beautifully tailored navy blue skirt suit which made her crimson eyes soften to a dark violet. She wore very light eye shadow which also softened the unnatural color of her demonic eyes and light lipstick which added color to her pale face. Her hair fell artfully over her pointed ears in a fashionable bob at her shoulders. Her lovely manicured claws rested at her sides. "Forgive my rudeness Miko Kagome-sama." She bowed her head respectfully.  
Kagome studied her for a moment. There was an array of embarrassment, guilt, hope, fear, and longing in her aura. Kagome didn't question her new found mastery with reading auras. She said, "Its okay, Kagura. Is there something you need to say to me? Please speak your mind."  
Sesshoumaru wondered slightly at how well Kagome was able to read the situation. It made him remember how she was able to read him all those years ago, when he was afraid to let anyone in. He studied both women and felt certain that they would be able to make peace with one another. He watched as Kagura raised her head and nodded with a sweet smile on her lips.  
"Yes there is, I need to say thank you," Kagura reached out for Kagome's hand.  
Kagome looked momentarily stunned but accepted Kagura's hand. Kagome asked in wonder, "Why ever for, Kagura-san?"  
Kagura looked deeply into Kagome's eyes willing her soul to be bared in them. "You freed me from a fate worse than death. You gave me the freedom Naraku never would have granted. You gave me back my heart and kept me from being a slave for all eternity. For that alone I would be eternally grateful, but you also gave me a chance to learn friendship and mercy by showing me that mercy first hand."  
"I can understand that my freeing your heart rather than shooting it showed you mercy, but how did I give you a chance to learn friendship?"  
A real warm sincere smile appeared in Kagura's eyes as her lips curved up beautifully. Kagome was surprised by just how lovely Kagura looked when no hatred or cruelty was in her eyes. "When I got my heart back I was finally free as a wind demon should be. But over time I remembered how much you and your friends always stuck with one another. I began to crave that kind of companionship. The world was changing and a certain Lord we both know was in need of a new personal assistant. As you know the only reason he gave me the chance was because it was your hand which freed me. After my loyalty was proven a friendship started to form along with the business arrangement. Because of your kindness, Kagome-san, I had my first friend in my entire life."  
Kagome looked deeply into Kagura's eyes and saw the soul which had been hidden from view so long ago. She smiled sweetly, "If I've inadvertently been the cause for joy in your life than I am happy. When I freed you I only did so because I sensed a chained spirit that should have been as free as the summer breeze. I had no idea I would bring you hope and peace; if I had known your freedom would give you that I would have freed you earlier than the final battle." Kagome reached a hand up and lightly touched Kagura's face, "I hope I can count you among my friends Kagura-chan."  
Moisture sparkled in Kagura's bright blood colored eyes and she whispered, "I would be honored Kagome-sama."  
Kagome laughed lightly, "Then how about you drop the sama." Kagome pulled Kagura into a sisterly hug and let her acceptance of the youkai flow in her aura. Joy rushed through Kagura's heart and soul and Kagome was very happy for her newest friend.  
The hug ended and Kagura stepped back. The unshed tears of joy danced in her fiery crimson depths and she smiled. She noticed the light crescent on Kagome's forehead and the mark on her collar bone. She flicked her eyes from the youkai she loved to her new friend and said, "It seems congratulations are in order for the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands. I wish you both unsurpassed happiness in your union." Kagome blushed and Sesshoumaru only nodded with a slight smile. "You have my word that I will stand beside you both as your friend and aid and support you in all dealings with the other youkai of the lands."  
"Very good, Kagura, was there anything you needed to talk with me about?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
"I'll need to give you the full briefing on my latest assignment, but otherwise no."  
"Fine, we will speak in the library in a few minutes."  
"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama." She then looked back at Kagome, "I look forward to spending time with you Kagome- sa...chan." Kagome smiled at the wind youkai and nodded. Sesshoumaru nodded to her as well and she bowed slightly than left.  
Kagome looked at her beloved mate and snuggled into his lap, "Are there any other surprises I should know about?"  
"I can't think of anything.. .although you may want to check into how your miko powers are reacting to your new status as a mated woman." He looked at her with intense love and she nodded before kissing him.  
  
I hope this was fast enough and thank you all for you reviews.......... THANK YOU  
  
ladyofthedragons1  
  
nightmareofcat  
  
caley  
  
Arella1  
  
mitchie  
  
ShiniNekoGrl  
  
Aya-Rei  
  
Shadow39  
  
Silver Mystic  
  
Lord Sesshomaru  
  
Crystal Sapphire  
  
DemonLady1  
  
Mistress Fluffy  
  
Youkai Yume  
  
Crystal Sapphire  
  
Ashleigh  
  
Poison Faerie  
  
Inuchild  
  
Radcat  
  
Angel of the night  
  
Jennie(sorry no catchy nom de plume jasmin flower  
  
uniko3000  
  
Shichan2  
  
animegirl55  
  
Kirara  
  
ChibiTenshi5  
  
DarkFire10  
  
hikari  
  
Silver Mystic  
  
Playwrite-Chailyn  
  
Youkai Yume  
  
Shadow-mai  
  
Angelie  
  
sesshyangel  
  
Silver Phoenix Demon  
  
FoxFire8605  
  
VicFan- He went through the barrier because she wanted him to be able to.  
  
Seiya's Odango- I am so honored that you thought this was good enough for you to find words to review it. Thank you.  
  
Shichan- thank you for archiving me at you site.  
  
Angel of the night- now you know what happened to Jakken. 


	15. the festival

Okay here it is.. the long awaited festival chapter.  
  
WARNING: Character Death!  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: If you think I own, you more delusional than I!  
  
AN: "character speech"  
**Character thought  
** _Character memory or flashback_ **/Thoughts a character hears in their mind/  
**  
Chapter 15: Festival  
  
The scent of different foods mingled with autumn decay as the festival got under way. It was the weekend just after Halloween and the trees were bare leaving a thick blanket of dead leaves under foot. Almost every club at the university had a booth at the Autumn Festival. This year's booths, rides, and vendors took up nearly twice the space as previous years. Part of the reason was because of the rumors concerning the joint display archery and kendo clubs were doing. It was being whispered that there would be live steel involved. Combine that with the fact that a small arena literally took up the furthest end of the fair grounds and you had a huge turn out of people this year. Students and families flocked the aisles of the fair sampling the richness of their heritage. The people crowded the grounds and stirred the night with laughter and conversation.  
Kagome adjusted her miko outfit nervously and Sesshoumaru calmly embraced her from behind. He wrapped his arms about her waist and pulled her against himself as he whispered in her ear. "You look superb and you will be fantastic." He started nibbling below the delicate ear near his lips and gently ran his claw sensuously down her arm.  
"Sesshoumaru, don't start something we don't have time to finish," she whispered hoarsely as her body shivered with delight.  
He chuckled against her neck and turned her to face him. He captured her lips in a deep passionate kiss. The tender moment was broken as Kouga cleared his throat from the tent entrance. Both glared up at him, Kagome with a joking twinkle in her eyes, Sesshoumaru with a slight hint of murder in his eyes. Kouga smirked slightly, trying to ignore the look of death. He said, "You two should save your energy. You have five performances tonight."  
Kagome had turned in Sesshoumaru's arms as Kouga spoke so that she was leaning against her beloved and facing the sometimes obnoxious wolf youkai. Sesshoumaru growled behind her, the sound promised death. Kagome concentrated her calming aura toward her mate and tilted her head so that the mating mark became visible. Sesshoumaru instinctively lowered his head to his mate. His lips lightly rested on the scar.  
Kouga himself knew how irresistibly controlling the mating mark could be and was glad Kagome was employing its primal power. In the two short weeks since they mated, Kagome's power had increased exponentially. Her power was no longer priestess based, but it was already nearly sixteen times more powerful and still growing. Kagome and her friends had done quite a bit of research into her new powers and had discovered that she possessed a more primal power. Her magic was now the type that humanity could call on in ancient times, when a woman's power was truly great. They learned that her magic was such that after true womanhood was achieved she had access to the primordial power of the earth itself.  
The primitive, ancient power now at Kagome's command was much greater in diversity than her miko powers had been. She had even learned, with Kagura's help during the research, that her new powers would make the rituals for the western lands nearly five times as potent as they would be if she was simply a miko. They also learned that her powers would double in strength when she had her first child and after that they would remain the same through out the rest of her life.  
Kagome and Kagura became fast friends during the time they spent in research and practice. Kagura, being the most traveled youkai Kagome knew, was able to tell her about the different magic's that she had seen around the world. Kagura was very happy being friends with Kagome and during the short time they spent in one another's company Kagura smiled more than she had in her entire life previously. Kagura was at peace around Kagome, actually most people and youkai found themselves calmed around Kagome now.  
Kagome seemed to glow now, no matter the lighting. Her power flowed through her aura in a calming gentle scent of magic. Her magic was like the earth at rest, relaxing and comforting. A simple touch could bring a person out of a fit of rage and her smile could make the clouds of despair vanish from a person's eyes. As she stood with Sesshoumaru's face in the crook of her neck she looked ethereal. She had a slight smile on her delicate rosebud lips and her angelic face lit with loving friendship as she shooed Kouga out of the tent. He nodded and left. Kagome then turned her head to kiss Sesshoumaru lightly and break his trance. He could have broken the trance without her leave but he didn't want to. He loved her scent, her taste, and her spirit.  
He smiled down at his beloved mate and said, "We should get ready. The first performance starts in less than ten minutes." He honestly didn't want to move, but he knew this was her time to momentarily be in the spotlight. She nodded to him and leaned up to reclaim his lips in a love filled kiss. When the kiss ended she stepped away to secure her katana at her waist, swing her quiver to her shoulder, and then choose a simple wooden bow. Sesshoumaru wrapped his katana to his waist and simply watched the beauty that was his mate, his life, his soul, as she readied herself with quiet efficiency and confidence. He felt his love for her singing in his soul and couldn't take his eyes from her lithe form. She smiled and stepped nervously out of the tent. He followed.  
Outside she was mobbed by Shippo, Souten, Ayame, Kouga, Rinoa, and Kagura. They all complimented and encouraged her. Her nervousness was replaced by beaming contentment. They knew exactly the encouragements to ease her heart. She hugged each in turn warmly and then took Souten's hand, "Souten now you do remember how to begin the scene, right?"  
Souten smiled and nodded, "Don't worry Kagome-mamma. I remember and I'm real good at improvisation if I should need it." Kagome smiled in return and hugged her daughter tightly.  
They stood beside the curtained part of the Plexiglas arena. Sesshoumaru was very happy that he had taken over the construction of the stage set up. Earlier that day when Kagome had gotten to look at it she had been very happy and impressed. Her joy was all the repayment he could ever have desired for putting the money for this temporary stadium. The Plexiglas was an inch thick and twelve feet high with clear seams between panels. On three of the four sides were bleachers for the audience and the fourth side had the prep tent and control booth.  
The Plexiglas arena was a 25 by 30 meters rectangular area. Inside were large boulders, bamboo stalks and a painted blue creek. Everything was strategically placed to give the impression of a wild place from long ago. For those who remembered the time it had the feel of a field during the feudal era. There was a subtle sense of danger and anticipation in its simplicity. Souten joined Togashi in the control booth. Everyone else who had offered encouragement as well as Tomaru and Hirariko made their way to the bleachers to enjoy the performance.  
The lights within the arena were turned off and Sesshoumaru and Kagome made their way silently to their designated boulders. Kagura had drawn a blue stone from the choosing bag and so this performance would have the miko win. Souten's cultured soft voice spoke over the speakers. "This is the story of the Shikon Miko and the Demon she vowed to slay. The great Inu-Youkai had terrorized many a village and the Shikon Mio had felt the time had come to end the darkness he brought to the land." The spot light illuminated Kagome who stood with her head bowed in apparent reverence her bow lightly held in her hand. "The Shikon maiden prays to the Kami and feels the youkai is near." The spot light created a bright pool around Sesshoumaru. He was standing with his face to the spotlight growling as a wolf would howl to the moon. "There the Inu-youkai stands, waiting for his huntress, waiting for the inevitable struggle between light and dark." The spotlights switched off as the flood lights came on, casting the stage into false daylight brightness.  
The bleachers were full. Eyes watched the opening set up with anticipation and desire. One set of eyes narrowed with murderous intent. A hand caressed the side of a small music box until taloned fingers found the key. The deadly digits slowly turned the ancient brass key to ready the dark power resting within its innocent exterior. Eyes stared at Sesshoumaru the great Inu-youkai Lord of the West and his little human slut and savored the image of him spilling her life blood.  
Kagome knocked her arrow and the crowd gasped as she took aim at Sesshoumaru's exposed back. She pulled back and tapped her foot as she released. He spun, slicing the wooden shaft cleanly in half as he leapt gracefully to the ground. Mummers of appreciation spread through the crowd. She had another arrow ready as he leapt into the air toward her. She fired and he sliced it in half as he flipped in the air. She released another as he darted between the bamboo stalks. He knocked it away with his claw. Kagome tumbled away firing as she came to her feet. Again he cut it cleanly in two. Kagome heard a soft eerie music caress the night. She fired again and watched as Sesshoumaru caught it and snapped it in two. His eyes were clouding over red. She couldn't see the color change but she felt something cruel stirring in the dark. She felt something akin to a coiled snake preparing to strike, dangerous and deadly. As she raised the bow to fire again, he sprang at her shattering her bow with a blow from his katana.  
Kagome was knocked back with the force from his attack and rolled painfully away. Fear touched her spirit; she'd seen his eyes. The melody which softly sliced the night seemed to become aggressive. She barely had time to draw her katana and block his attack as she scramble to a stand. His left hand was beginning to glow with vile green light. His poison was rising in his claws. Real fear gripped her as she tumbled to dodge away. Something was horribly wrong, something to do with the music.  
Kagome's eyes scanned the crowd as she sought to escape Sesshoumaru. She saw him. He was plainly dressed in jeans and a sweater. His gold rimmed pine green eyes were slitted like a serpent and in his claws was a small open music box. Pain lanced through her side. She saw a vicious smile appear on his face as he snapped the box close while triumph danced in his hate filled eyes. Her eyes turned from the grotesque vision of evil. She turned her soft blue eyes to the face of her love, her death.  
Sesshoumaru came back from the red haze. The scent of blood and his poison assaulted his sensitive nose. He looked to see Kagome's eyes glazing over as she looked at him. He felt her blood oozing around his deadly claw where it was thrust in her abdomen. Fear gripped his soul. He screamed her name hoarsely and scooped her to himself. He could already feel the warmth leaving her body. He ran to the tent behind the curtained section of the arena. He set her gently down and grabbed Tenseiga.  
He was drawing his life giving blade across her cooling form as Kagura, Shippo and Ayame ran into the tent. Tenseiga did nothing. "No damn you! Heal her!" A second swipe and again nothing happened. Tears were now silently running down his face. He tossed the useless blade to the ground and fell to his knees beside her. "Kagome please don't die." His begging voice was nearly cracking with untold anguish. "Why won't this damn sword heal you!?"  
Kagura answered him quietly, knowing in this moment he would have forgotten the incident with Jakken. "Because it is your poison killing her. The sword was never meant to bring your enemies back to life and interprets your poison as an indication that she is your enemy. Just like with Jakken centuries ago. Your poison stops its magic."  
"But she's my mate, my poison shouldn't harm her!"  
"She is also human. If she were Youkai or a Hanyou than her body wouldn't be hurt by your poison while she was your mate. I'm sorry Sesshoumaru but there is no way to save her." Ayame's voice was heartrendingly sad as she said this.  
Shippo choked on his sob as he took in everything that was said about him. "Mamma," he whispered in pain.  
Sesshoumaru broke at that moment and keened his pain into her hair as pure grief wracked his body. He kneeled there at the side on his beloved's slowly dieing body. Blood pooled under her and about his knees, staining her blue miko clothing and his white pants a deep unforgiving crimson. His body shook with pain as he whimpered and cried, begging in a small lost voice for her to live. The pain and grief in the tent were so thick you could cut the emotional atmosphere with a knife.  
Kagura kneeled down on the side opposite Sesshoumaru, next to the dieing miko who was her dear friend. Her heart cried out to both of them. She wanted to ease the grief of the man she loved. She wanted her friend to live. She looked down into the pale glassy unseeing eyes of the nearly dead miko. This frail human woman with the heart of a goddess had given Kagura a chance to live a true free life for over four hundred years. This achingly sweet woman was her truest friend, even beyond what Sesshoumaru had become for her. She was the one who brought joy and light into the life of the only male to ever capture Kagura's cold youkai heart. Someone she loved was now dieing and with her death killing the only other person she loved.  
Kagura could feel the answer to this heartrending sight deep in her soul. The truth pulsated in her. She bent down to Kagome's ear. Her right hand covered her heart as she brought her body close to Kagome's. She breathed in Kagome's calming scent of lavender, sandalwood and magic now marred with poison and encroaching death. She took strength from the faltering aura. She knew what she had to do. She reached inside her very soul.  
Kagura whispered into Kagome's ear as tears silently fell from ruby eyes that barely knew how to cry. Her voice pleaded quietly to the dieing girl, "Kagome-chan, make Sesshoumaru happy as I never could. Live for him and for me." Her eyes closed slightly as pain ebbed in her. She now cupped something softly pink and warm in her hand. She smiled in pain, love, and hope. She gently pressed the glowing pink light to Kagome's chest. "Live for those who love you."  
Souten, Kouga and Rinoa had joined the occupants of the tent as Kagura leaned over Kagome. They watched as pink light was transferred from one to the other. Soft pink light slowly spread over both female forms causing a silver haired head to pop out of its raven nest in shock. The light enveloped them and increased to such intensity that the observers were forced to look away. Wind whipped around them yet disturbed nothing in the tent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome felt the darkness closing about her. **Inuyasha, Kikyou I'm coming to join you. Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry. I'll miss you my love.** She floated in a realm between pain and bliss. She thought she heard sobbing. The voice was filled with grief, guilt, and anger. **Don't be angry Sesshoumaru. I'm free now; forgive me.** Then she heard another voice. It was entreating her to do something. She didn't know what it asked or wanted. She apologized to that sad caring voice that asked so little, yet so much. Kagome closed her eyes, death would be here soon.  
Pink light banished the surrounding darkness. The light was just like when the Shikon no Tama had sent her home. Kagome opened her eyes, half expecting to see Midoriko there to guide her into the other worlds. Instead she saw Kagura standing before her. The proud beautiful strong wind demoness stood before her with her head humbly bowed over something in her hands. The pink light was brighter and more diffuse than the light in Kagura's hands, but they were akin to each other. Her face played with sadness as she looked at the object within her tender grip. She looked up at Kagome and smiled with quiet resolution.  
Kagura slowly paced over to Kagome in a steady gait. Her blood red eyes were sad, hopeful, and love filled as she stopped in front of Kagome. Her voice came quiet, as a soft echo of friendship and pain quivered in her tone. "Kagome, do you know what this is?" Kagura took Kagome's hand and placed the pink sphere within it, then covered Kagome's hand with her own. Kagome's eyes widened; she didn't want it to be what she feared it was, knew it was. "This is my heart," Kagura continued, "You restored it to me four hundred years ago. You gave me a chance to be free, to make friends, to fall in love. You are the reason for every good event that has happened in my long life, even if only because of your influence on others."  
"Kagura," Kagome whispered while her eyes filled with shock and sadness, she knew in her heart of hearts what was happening and didn't want it. She didn't want another death on her head. "Please don't."  
"Please, Kagome-chan, I have lived my life. I have done and seen everything I could want. I have been alive and free. I owe that life and freedom to you. I know what I offer and I offer it freely. I give my heart, my demon power to you so that you may live. With this inside you the mating link will cleanse Sesshoumaru's poison. Please Kagome, I cannot stand bye to watch my friend die and then watch as the man I love dies inside because you are gone."  
"You love him enough to die for his happiness?" Kagome's question was barely above a whisper, but in the silent void of pink light, it was as loud as an explosion.  
"I love you both enough to give my life for you. I want you to live for him. I want you to be for him everything I dreamed and craved to be for the last century. I can not be his beloved, I never could, but you are and you can be his everything. Please except what I offer, take it as freely as it is given and no evil will come of this gift."  
"I don't want another death on my head. I've caused enough death and darkness."  
"You are not to blame for the deaths the shattered Shikon caused. Those deaths belong to Naraku and the other youkai who used the Shikon shards, not to you. You brought only love and light into a depressingly dark world. You have no deaths on your head, nor will my death be your responsibility. I choose my end, in my way with a dignity I didn't know I had until you freed me. Let my death be chosen freely, with dignity and my life be given in love. Can you do that for me?"  
Kagome let her tears fall slowly, knowing it was too late to stop this gift. Accept or refuse, it did not matter Kagura had already chosen to die. Kagome knew the only way not to go to her own death wracked with guilt over Kagura's passing was to accept. "I will never forget what you have done for me, nor the friendship you gave me. I promise you, I will not let your death be in vain. I will love Sesshoumaru for both of us until the end of my days and I will never let your memory fade or be forgotten."  
"Then you accept your life freely and without guilt?"  
"I accept your gift without regret, simply with the knowledge that I will miss you."  
Kagura moved the hands holding her heart to Kagome's chest. Both sets of fingers uncurled around the small warm pink orb and held the heart against Kagome's breast. Kagura smiled through her tears and Kagome reached out to pull Kagura into a gentle embrace. A soft kiss between the two sealed the magic and light flowed over Kagome's still, silent form. Kagome clung fiercely to Kagura, but felt her become insubstantial in her arms. Kagome sobbed as Kagura faded forever from her arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pink light faded as Kagome opened her eyes to look upon the grief stricken, tear streaked face of her silver haired angel of death. He was to lord of her heart and soul, both hearts. His flowing snowy cascade was stained with dark unforgiving crimson. His vibrant amber-gold suns clouded with emotion. His expression was one of shock and fear. He stared deeply into her violet blue eyes, uncertain if his vision was telling him true. "Kagome?" his voice was soft, uncertain, and filled with wonder.  
The other observers were able to see again when the light had faded. The first thing they noticed was that Kagura was gone. The second thing they noticed, as Sesshoumaru whispered her name, was a completely healed Kagome. The Kagome before them was changed. Her hair had become a dark midnight blue with soft violet highlights. Her ears had become pointed and elfish in appearance. Her hands now had delicate claws. All in all Kagome looked and smelled like a youkai, a wind youkai to be specific. The assembled humans and youkai looked on in stunned silence.  
Kagome stared deeply into the burning infernos that captured her entire being with their passion and smiled. She reached her hand toward him. He took her small claw gently in his own and leaned over her. He nuzzled her cheek, inhaling her changed yet still intoxicating scent. "Kagome, I'm sorry," he whispered against her ear, "I don't know what happened." She could feel the moisture of renewed tears as they fell softly against her skin. She understood his grief. He thought he had lost her again, this time with himself as her murderer.  
Kagome felt intense rage growling inside her. It stirred like a coiled snake, preparing its poison for the perfect strike. Someone would die tonight. "I do," she said darkly. Her voice was thick with fury and hate. Sesshoumaru lifted his head to look into her violet eyes and noticed the blood red slowly seep into them. "There was a snake youkai in the audience who used a music box to control you. He intended for you to kill me. I'll never forget his face or the smile on his lips when you struck me. His smile made Naraku's smirks seem pleasant." She paused as the red bled away from her eyes. "I'm only alive now because Kagura gave me her heart and her life." She suddenly burst into tears and hugged Sesshoumaru. She buried her head in his shoulder and let the fresh pain rush through her small form.  
Sesshoumaru held her close. He had almost lost her and he had lost his dear friend. He would never forget Kagura's sacrifice. He buried his face in her hair to hide his tears, of relief and joy. He was overcome enough that he barely noticed Togashi trying to enter the tent. "Is she ok? What happened?" Togashi asked from just outside the tent flap.  
Kagome called to him from her place within Sesshoumaru's arms, "Sesshoumaru's fake claws cut me a bit. I'm fine. Souten tell the audience that the demon lord realized he loved the Shikon miko as he wounded her fatally. He took her to be healed and they lived happily ever after." Souten nodded and went outside, dragging Togashi with her. Kagome's quick thinking did much to reassure her friends.  
She lifted her head from her beloved's shoulder and looked at her friends. She took note of the looks on their faces and wondered why they all looked so intent. It seemed as though they weren't sure what they were seeing. **Why the strange looks?** Kagome wondered. **/Because, you momentarily have youkai traits. Don't worry, once my blood is done fully healing you, the demon traits will fade in a few moments./** Kagome glanced down at her small claws which held tightly to Sesshoumaru. She delicately flexed them and stared in astonishment. They reminded her of Inuyasha's claws, only smaller.  
** Am I a Hanyou now?** Kagome asked Kagura's voice which seemed to radiate from within her very soul. /**No, you are neither Hanyou nor youkai. You are still very much human, but youkai blood will flow in your veins when it needs to. You are already a very strong and powerful human; I believe the blood will augment that more, but it has not changed who or what you are./** Kagome mused over the words for a moment before fire lanced her body. She tightly gripped Sesshoumaru as the pain burned through her blood from her extremities in. She could feel the power, like black lightning, flowing rapidly into the second pulse beside her own.  
Sesshoumaru felt Kagome's small claws dig into his back. He could almost feel her pain as she shuddered in his arms. He held her tightly and watched in wonder as her youkai traits and scent vanished. Briefly during the transformation, Sesshoumaru could hear a second heartbeat beside Kagome's. He could feel the youkai chi retreating into Kagome's center. Then her body stilled and Sesshoumaru could only feel one heartbeat against his chest. Softly, as a remembered echo, he could still sense a second pulse in time with hers. "Kagome, are you alright?" he asked quietly.  
"I'm fine. The demon blood has left my veins and returned to Kagura's heart." She spoke quietly in response. **What does this mean happens now? /You live your life Kagome-chan. You live a long life, with the life span of a youkai and the frailness of humanity. You are near to immortal, much as a youkai is, but you are still much easier to kill than a youkai or Hanyou would be./ Will the blood change me more over time? What about children? /We will discover all the answers together Kagome, but I can tell you this, children will be Hanyou. Also, you have not lost any of your human nature or compassion, nor have you lost your human heart. You simply gained a youkai heart./ Thank you Kagura-chan. I will never let your sacrifice be in vain.  
** She brushed away tears and smiled at Sesshoumaru. "We have a second performance to prepare for and a snake youkai to kill." The expressions of those gathered quickly shifted to nods and general agreement. The assembled friends decided to leave the tent at that moment, feeling the two needed time alone after the emotional shake up they just had. They stayed just outside the tent and stood guard, discussing quietly what they could do to help Kagome and Sesshoumaru with the snake demon.  
Once alone Sesshoumaru spoke quietly, "Kagome, my love, I almost killed you. How can you ever forgive me when I doubt I'll ever forgive myself?"  
She placed gentle fingers on his lips and said, "Sesshou-chan, I love you. I know that what attacked me was not you. You had no control over what happened; your actions were not under any direction from you. I forgave you even before you struck me." She let her other hand brush against the tears, wiping them from his face.  
Emotion choked his throat and clouded his eyes, "But even under the most violent circumstance, a youkai does not harm his mate. It is instinctual to protect his mate."  
"Then there must be a reason why you were still able to attack past that instinct. Something must have allowed the violent control to override youkai nature. We have twenty five minutes to figure it out before our next performance.  
He shook his head with a mirthless smile, "I don't know if we can. In battle whenever a male or female youkai loose themselves to the demon blood, the one who is still in control simply bares the mating mark in a submissive posture and the raging youkai stops. The power of the mating bond and instinct stops all violence against the submissive mate."  
"Could it be because I was fighting you? Could my not being submissive have allowed the violence to continue?" He cautiously nodded. "Then all I should need to do is submit to get you to stop."  
He hated to say it, but he had to, "What if that doesn't work?"  
"Then I'll use a purifying touch on you to knock you out, but I'd rather not need to. How does a youkai mate submit?" She smirked at him, bringing a look other than desolation into his eyes.  
"You stand still, lower your head, and turn it so that the mark is visible. Your entire demeanor needs to convey submission to the 'dominant' mate."  
She nodded. Then she stood up, bowed her head and turned so her mating mark was visible. "Is this correct?"  
Sesshoumaru stepped to her and nuzzled the mark. "Yes," he whispered hoarsely. He gently kissed her mark and lightly nibbled his way up her throat. He captured her lips in a soft passionate kiss. Kagome could still taste his tears on his lips and she put all of her love into her response. She wanted him to know she loved him and would never blame him for his earlier actions.  
As the kiss ended she pulled back to look into his amber suns. She smiled, "Lets get cleaned up and put a plan together to corner and de-fang our unwanted snake." He nodded. They both cleaned away all traces of blood, tears, and grief. Then they changed into clean costumes and bagged the bloodied garments. Sesshoumaru held her once they were changed for a few moments of silence before they went outside to talk to their friends.  
Kouga, Ayame, Souten, Shippo, Hojo, Rinoa, Tomaru, and Tahoshi had been discussing how to catch the snake and when Sesshoumaru and Kagome came out of the tent began running ideas by them. Everyone gave Kagome a hug before the discussion was over. They agreed to have Hojo guard Rinoa and sit with Souten in the announcer's booth. That would leave Tahoshi and the demons free to fan out into the crowd and be ready to spring on the snake once Kagome revealed him. During the last five minutes before the performance Kagome and Sesshoumaru both meditated. They grounded and centered their minds in preparation for battle with their enemy.  
  
Souten again began the feudal tale of the Shikon Miko who hunted the great Inu-youkai lord. While she set the stage Kagome and Sesshoumaru extended their senses throughout the crowd. As the flood lights came up Kagome brought her bow up, taking aim at Sesshoumaru's exposed back. Her eyes scanned the crowd. She fired as her foot softly tapped the cue.  
Sesshoumaru sliced through her arrow as he whirled around. Both leapt from their boulders and Kagome fired again. Soft deadly music tickled her ears. Sesshoumaru fought the sound as he cut through the bolt. Kagome moved to the bamboo stalks. She fired again and noticed Sesshoumaru's aura change. She saw a slight glint of green and gold behind Sesshoumaru.  
She glanced toward the glint and saw the snake smile. She moved to hide behind a boulder. Sesshoumaru growled in fury which sent shivers of pure fear down many a spine within the audience. He threw his sword down and sniffed the air. While he sniffed Kagome moved into the open and fired. The crowd gasped. The arrow flew over Sesshoumaru's head, over the Plexiglas wall, and exploded in the lap of her enemy.  
The music box in the snake Youkai's hands was incinerated by her purifying magic. The youkai dropped the ashes and began to laugh. Sesshoumaru darted across the yard, poison pooling in his claws. Kouga grabbed the snake youkai in a vice grip as Sesshoumaru was about to strike Kagome. Kagome dodged and wrapped her Sesshoumaru with her bow and magic, momentarily freezing him.  
Kouga leapt the Plexiglas wall with his prisoner. The snake Youkai struggled, but as he and Kouga landed, he laughed. "Miko, do you really think destroying the box will help? He won't stop until you are dead now and your magic will not hold him much longer." His laughter was vile.  
Sesshoumaru began to fully break free of his bonds. Kagome simply dropped her bow and quiver while turning toward him. The snake cackled, "Yes! Die Miko bitch; let your demon master bath in your blood!" Kouga tightened his hold and growled a quiet threat in the snake Youkai's ear. Sesshoumaru roared as he charged at Kagome. She simply stood bowed her head and bared her mating mark, while sending a silent prayer to heaven that this would work. The snake couldn't see the mark and continued to cackle evilly; sure he would soon watch her blood flow in rivers upon the grass.  
Sesshoumaru stopped; his claw was inches from her throat. He leaned close and sniffed her. Then a soft growl escaped his throat as he laid his head on her shoulder. He gently nipped and licked the mark. Kagome reached her hand to his face and lovingly caressed his cheek. He lifted his head and stood stock still by her side, waiting instinctually for her fear to subside. She turned toward Kouga and his prisoner. She kept her mark visible at all times and felt Sesshoumaru behind her. He placed his lips again at the mark and univocally growled, trying to sooth his mate.  
"Impossible! No Miko would ever allow a demon to mark her as his mate!" cried the snake.  
"I am his mate," she said as she lifted her bangs from her forehead to reveal her crescent mark, "and his blood claims me as his lady. Controlling a powerful lord while he and his mate train is an offense punishable by death in the Youkai courts. But I think purifying you back into the void is more appropriate for causing a fellow youkai to attack and nearly kill his mate."  
"It won't matter. My lord will destroy you yet and besides your beloved dog will be mindless for the rest of his miserable life. Only the music box you destroyed could have restored his mind. Your precious Inu lord is nothing more than demonic instinct now and forever."  
"Bastard," Kouga snarled, "I'll rip your heart out!"  
"No, his death belongs to my lord and I. But first to restore my beloved's mind." She reached into her shirt and drew out the Shikon no Tama. The snake youkai struggled against Kouga. "Do you know what this little jewel is, snake? This is a powerful artifact that will aid my own power as I purify the darkness your music box placed in his mind."  
Kagome released the Tama and it fell against her breast. The crowd was completely silent and entranced with the story. She turned to Sesshoumaru and cupped his face in her hands. She stared deeply into blood red eyes, truly empty of emotion, and smiled softly. Kagome grounded and found her center. She briefly closed her eyes to draw on the small trickle of power still within the Tama. She then sent her mind probing down along her ground to tap the power of the earth itself. Energy flowed through her and gathered for her command.  
Eyes opened again to look longingly into eyes that should never be bloodied. Her whisper carried across the silent crowd, "Come back to me Sesshoumaru, son of Inutasho, half brother of Inuyasha, mate of Kagome, father of Rin. Remember yourself, restore your life. Be free of this vile shadow!" She leaned in and kissed him, releasing her power as she did so. She held him, his lips non-responsive for nearly thirty seconds. "Please," she whimpered against his soft pliant lips and increased her passion. Slowly his arms wrapped around her trembling form and the red bled away from his eyes. He returned the kiss with his entire being, not caring that he had a vast audience witness his love. The crowd took this embrace as a powerfully good sign within the story and cheered.  
The kiss ended and Kagome's eyes shined with unshed tears. "Thank you for freeing my mind Kagome-chan." Sesshoumaru's voice did not carry because of the cheering. He pulled himself up to his full impressive height and glared at the snake youkai. The captive was now frozen with fear in Kouga's hands. "I think my mate had the right idea about purifying your spirit back into the oblivion from which it spawned."  
The snake youkai suddenly remembered who he was dealing with and a certain youkai law. "I demand the Right of Challenge as accused prisoner of the Western Lord. It is my right and as an honorable lord you can not refuse me." He sounded disgustingly triumphant.  
"If I kill you right know he won't have to," snarled Kouga.  
"What is the Right of Challenge?" asked Kagome.  
"It is a prisoner's right to fight his accuser to the death to prove his innocence. Because only you saw the box in his hands and destroyed it before anyone else saw it, you are his only accuser." Sesshoumaru did not sound pleased.  
"So I have to fight him to the death to prove his guilt?"  
"No, you only have to defeat him to prove his guilt, but he would have to kill you to prove his innocence."  
Kouga simply growled, knowing Sesshoumaru would not dishonor his family name with a refusal. Kagome nodded, she too knew Sesshoumaru's honorable nature. "Then we'll just have to give the snake a sword and let him try to prove his innocence!" The crowd began to clap. Kouga shoved the snake to the ground and snarled with barley suppressed rage.  
Kagome surprised everyone as she threw her sword to the youkai on the ground. She was already wrapping tendrils of magic about his form, this would be a fair fight, no youkai speed allowed. She did not however stifle his strength, stamina, or skill. He smiled evilly until he noticed the blade she drew from seemingly no where. A fully transformed Tetsusaiga was now pointed at him. The snake youkai saw his death in Kagome's eyes and felt his blood flowing on the Fang.  
Sesshoumaru stepped away from the two combatants and Kouga joined him. The snake youkai stood and held his blade before him. Kagome smirked as she saw fear in his gold rimmed emerald eyes. "Say hello to Naraku for me when you reach hell." Kagome spoke quietly as she swung a perfectly arched attack.  
The youkai barley managed to dodge her decapitating swing. His dodge brought him strategically up behind her. Kagome spun with the Fang and twirled to face her enemy. He was already committed to going for what had a split second before been her exposed back. His blade shuddered against the Fang as she blocked. He pulled back to strike again but she pressed an attack as he moved, forcing him into a defense which he managed by a hair. He was off balance by her precision and skill. He decided to use his youkai speed and found he couldn't.  
The snake hissed as he struck at her during a split second pause within her attack. The swords clanged together. A pulse of power sparked between them. Another loud rush of thunder preceded the blades' eruption in bluish light. The light grew in intensity until it blinded the on lookers and the audience was forced to turn away. A very small, controlled release of the Kaze no Kizu obliterated the snake youkai. Because of its wielder the Tetsusaiga's power did not flow past the snake into the audience nor did it destroy the ground around him. Kagome's earth magic flowed with the Kaze no Kizu attack and purified the darkness of the youkai spirit as he was disintegrated. The light faded and the crowd erupted in cheers and applause, no one fully realizing the magic they just witnessed.  
Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru and Kouga, "My mate and my friend, I hope I have not broken any rules around the Right of Challenge."  
"No you did not, if the accused is killed or in this case purified by his accuser, than he is proven guilty. That is the law." Sesshoumaru's smooth voice was flat, but a small imperceptible timber indicated he was satisfied.  
"Well then my lord, shall we call this practice to an end and retire to our chambers?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru nodded.  
Souten's voice came across the speakers, "And so another threat to the Shikon Miko and her Inu Youkai beloved was over. The two had many trials yet to face, but those are other stories, for other times." The lights went out. The crowd continued to clap and cheer. A spotlight alit on Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Kouga, and Shippo, disguised as the snake youkai. The four bowed and then headed out of the arena.  
In the crowd a silent figure glared with cold silver eyes. She stood and made her way off the bleachers. Her brother had failed and paid with his life. She would not be so foolish now that she knew the miko was Sesshoumaru's mate and seemed to control the famous Tetsusaiga. Soon the Inukaze clan would no longer rule the western lands and the Dakkunaga clan would again control their ancestral lands. The time for peace was past, now death would again come to the Western lands and as daughter of poison she would herald its coming.  
  
Kagome spoke with the others and told them that she felt the next three performances would have to be stories as well otherwise the audience would feel cheated. They all put their heads together and came up with three additional stories. The first one required Ayame's help. Kagome would 'win' the fight and as she seemed to prepare for the death strike Ayame would plead for the life of her 'mate'; Kagome would grant her plea. The second story would require Kouga's help. Kagome would be knocked back and unarmed; Kouga would come to her rescue. However, Kouga would 'lose' and as Sesshoumaru prepared the 'killing' blow, Kagome would plead for his life. The last performance required Shippo's help and he had to illusion himself to look like a cub. The story would state that the Shikon miko heard about the Inu lord's cruelty to a kitsune pup and while she was about to kill the Inu-youkai the kit would ask why she was hurting his dad. She would then reverse her feelings for the Inu-lord and stay with him to raise the kit. All three stories went off without a hitch and were a complete success.  
  
----------------- ------------------------------------------ ----------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Thank you to every one who reviewed here and on mediaminer. I apologize for the length between posts but as I've said I hate typing and add to that my computer deleting about two hours worth of work and it's all a mess. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for your patience. 


	16. night tremors

Yippee, another chapter, this chapter is mostly Dreamwalking (again). =Sesshoumaru's thoughts in the Dreamwalk and =Sesshoumaru's emotions or what he's doing within the Dreamwalk  
  
I'm actually rather proud of myself, this time it took less than a month to get the chapter out. I apologize for how long this is taking but I do promise this will get finished.  
  
Disclaimer-nope still not mine.  
  
AN: "character speech"  
** Character thought  
** _ Character memory or flashback_** /Thoughts a character hears in their mind/  
  
**Chapter 16: Night Tremors  
  
Kagome relaxed in the whirl pool hot tub, leaning against her beloved. Tonight's events shook him, she could feel it. She had suggested they retire to the estate until Monday morning. Sesshoumaru agreed, so now as the hour approached the third past the bewitched dark they relaxed in steaming water. A soft scent of rose and peach, Kagome's bubble bath, tinted the moist air and attempted to sooth wearied hearts with its gentleness.  
  
Sesshoumaru held his mate gently against his side. His body no longer trembled, but tension remained even in this contentment inducing environment. He had almost lost her mere hours ago and the very thought of it hurt his heart. He had nearly killed her with his own claws and guilt wracked his soul. Only the sacrifice of a dear friend, a woman who could have been his mate if things had been different, had saved the life of his love. Fear still coursed in his veins and lanced his calm spirit with agonizing loss. She was not dead, but he knew he would loose her. He did not blame her; he understood that she would leave because she could not possibly still love him, not after tonight. No woman should ever fear her mate, but after the events of this ill fated evening Sesshoumaru had given his mate more than enough reason to fear him. He held her because he wanted to hold her for as long as he could before she left him forever.  
  
Kagome smiled sleepily at her beloved. "Let's go to bed, I'm exhausted." Her abdomen was still somewhat sore, but she had been sure not to let him know there was any lingering pain. He nodded and gently picked her out of the foaming water. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a sweet kiss on his lips as he set her down. She held him tightly as water dripped from their hair and he nuzzled her mating mark. Kagome drew back reluctantly and dried off. She then proceeded to walk into the bedroom nude. She pulled on a pair of lace panties and lay on the futon while looking up at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru followed her and after slipping on silk boxers laid beside her on the futon. He didn't touch her as his entire being cried out to, he simply looked at her. **I love you so much Kagome.** He wanted to hold her so badly his body ached with the need but as one hand twitched to move to hug her guilt and fear held him back.  
  
Kagome knew he was uncertain and she could see the emotions fluttering in his shadowed eyes. She could feel his desire warring with his fear and guilt. Her eyes which had been searching, studying his face met his. She placed every bit of her love into her intense gaze. She reached out and cupped his cheek in her hand. She then leaned in and kissed him gently. After the kiss ended she snuggled against his chest. "Goodnight my love. I'll see you in my dreams as I do every night."  
  
Sesshoumaru whispered, "Goodnight my angel." He wrapped his arms and tail around her lovingly.** Could that be an invitation to Dreamwalk you? I think I will, maybe it will ease my heart... or perhaps break it utterly.** He rested his head in her hair and let tears fall as he entered a trance.  
  
For a moment Sesshoumaru was a free floating entity, he perceived all the sleeping minds of his staff and nearest town. Every mind was a color of emotion and experience, dreaming what dreams mortals may need. He turned his awareness to the mind closest to him, a beacon brighter and more beautiful than he remembered. Her central colors were unchanged, silver and orchid, but added to them was a hint of earthen amber. Amber was the color of the earth's blood, a sacred magic locked away from mainstream human understanding for centuries. He grazed against the powerfully strong shield around her sleeping mind and a gateway appeared.  
  
Sesshoumaru moved to step through the gate when suddenly Kagura blocked his path. He was actually startled momentarily. He studied her; she was unchanged from when she was alive. "Kagura, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing Sesshou-san. I will answer you however instead. I am here because I am now a part of Kagome. Now why are you here?"  
  
"I am Dreamwalking Kagome... I need to know how she feels; I don't want to loose her."  
  
"I will allow you to pass within, however if you interfere with the dreamtime or her dreams after she visits the dreamtime, I will kick you out of her mind faster than you could blink."  
  
"I will stay a silent observer in this, I promise."  
  
"Then follow me and stay silent." Kagura then turned and seemed to walk down a long flight of stairs. Soon the stairs were gone and an empty plain stretched before them. She then faded from his sight and he felt the stirrings of dreamtime. The gateways between reality, dreams, and magic coalesced and the Dreamtime opened. In the space of a heartbeat the blankness became Inuyasha's Forest.

-----------------

It was autumn in Inuyasha's Forest and the trees were crowned in royal hues. Red, orange and gold sparkled in iridescent moonlight. Kagome appeared beside the well, standing as if she had always been there. Kagome waited beside the well which had brought her incredible joy and just as much heart ache. She was clad in her dark violet miko outfit and her hair was loose over her shoulders. Her luminous violet eyes slid closed in remembered pain and grief as she turned her face to the gibbous moon. Pale light bathed her slight form and gave an eerie glow to the surrounding mists.  
  
_Sesshoumaru felt his heart aching at the sight of Kagome's grief. He wanted to reach out and comfort her but he knew he could not. He was not allowed to interfere. But he was curious as to why she was in true dreamtime tonight.   
_  
As she waited three figures took form from the mists of time around her. Inuyasha and Kikyou appeared side by side and Kagura faded into view on the clearing opposite them. Both women gave Inuyasha a nod and he closed his eyes briefly. Inuyasha opened his eyes and walked quietly from the mists across the brittle grass to stand before Kagome. Kagome looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered as he hugged her and buried his face in her hair.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome sobbed into his chest, "Is this really you? Are you really here?"  
  
"Yes... I finally earned the right to come here, but only if you allow me to."  
  
"I would not bar you from this place; it is the only place where I can see you. I've missed you so much my sweet puppy-chan." She smiled up at him with her eyes full of love and sadness.  
  
"I missed you too, Kagome-chan. I missed your smiles, your voice, your kindness, even the sits you used to give me. I really wish I could have come sooner but I had to let you go before I could see you again, and you had to let me go too. You had to find love again, and I'm so very happy that you have." He then hugged her again, crying softly into her hair.  
  
**_see heWhy could he not r until she had love again?   
_**  
Kagome held him tightly, letting her tears stain his shoulder. "Baka, as if seeing you would have kept me from finding love and happiness."  
  
He smirked into her dark tresses, "I can be very possessive, and I probably would not have encouraged you to find happiness with Sesshoumaru.**_Bastard_ **But I'm very glad he is your beloved and mate because I know he will protect you as no human could." **_What is your angle in this little brother?_** Kagome just shook her head slightly and then trembled in his arms. Inuyasha's hold tightened at the trembling. "What's wrong Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Kami, Inuyasha, why did that damn snake have to do that? Why did he have to make Sesshoumaru attack me?" She started to sob in earnest against his shoulder, "Am I cursed to loose him too?"  
  
_Sesshoumaru could feel little daggers of guilt and shame stabbing his heart. He had doubted her love and now he could see the pain his doubt created in her_.   
  
"No Kagome-chan, my brother may be a baka, but I don't think he's stupid enough to let you go."  
  
**_But I was going to let her go, for her own good.  
_**  
"That's not what I meant and you know it! I won't let him just up and walk away without fighting tooth and nail if I have to." I won't walk away Kagome, I'm sorry for doubting you. She pulled back and glared at Inuyasha's smirking face. Her attempt at intimidation was completely ruined by her tear streaks.  
  
"The future is not written Kagome-chan." Kikyou said as she approached. She gently brushed away Kagome's tears as she stopped beside the two at the well.  
  
Kagome nodded with a rueful smile, "I know. But the past is written, am I correct?" Kikyou raised a questioning eyebrow and nodded. "Then it is possible to view the past, isn't it? I could look into the recent past and see who or what sent that vile bastard after my beloved and I."  
  
"It can be done Kagome, but be sure that the price is something you are able and willing to pay before you do so." Replied Kikyou quietly.  
  
"What is the price?" asked Kagome.  
  
"It will be energy, quite a bit of energy. Luckily because all you want is to view the past it will not be anything else. If you were trying to manipulate events of the past or guarantee outcomes in the future, the price would be much greater than energy." Kikyou said as she studied Kagome.  
  
_**Does she mean that Kagome could change the past or affect the future if she is willing to pay the price?   
**_  
"Alright, let's sift through the past, because I need to know what and why this happened."  
  
"This way," said Inuyasha as he guided her a few feet away from the well. Kikyou walked on her other side and Kagura approached from the edge of the clearing.  
  
Kagome looked into Kagura's ruby irises. "Kagura, I didn't realize you were here too."  
  
"I am where ever you are Kagome-chan. I want to see this as well." Kagome and Kikyou nodded, Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and offered his other hand to Kagura. Kikyou took Kagome's other hand and also held her free hand out to Kagura. Kagura took both proffered hands and the circuit was complete. A slight jolt of energy passed between them and then Kikyou started chanting. Kagome and Inuyasha quickly caught the words, cadence and rhythm. Kagura joined in after the third repetition. Multicolored light began to dance within their circle and then threads of darker color slowly spun off of the globe of energy.  
  
_**That is quite a bit of power they're calling up!** thought Sesshoumaru with a bit of awe and surprise.   
  
_ The energy danced on the nonexistence breeze, forming fleeting ghost images of the snake youkai. The images flickered and gained substantiation as they fluttered. They moved between moments in recent time. After about three dozen flashes of memory the image solidified into the time frame Kagome sought. The image of the snake youkai came into view as he was entering the office of another of his breed. The image became complete with sound as the older male beckoned the younger snake into the office. The younger bowed, "My lord, you sent for me?"  
  
**_It can't be?!_**   
  
"Yes Gotatsu, I did. It has come to my attention that the current lord of the Western Lands has followed in his father's footsteps and taken a liking to a human. I see the opportunity now to destroy that human loving disgrace of a youkai line and I need you to carry out the deed." The image of the older snake youkai said.  
  
"I am yours to command my lord," replied the younger snake.  
  
"Good. The lord and his human slut will be performing at Tokyo University's Autumn Festival; supposedly they will be using live steel. You will retrieve the Dakku-Dancer from storage. That you will take with you to the festival and when they perform you will unleash its magic. The Inukaze Lord will kill her with his own claws and your sister will finish him off for me."  
  
"I understand my lord. By your leave I will go retrieve the music box from storage and begin keying it to the soon to be dead Lord Sesshoumaru." The older snake nodded and the younger bowed before leaving. The scene slowly faded.  
  
**_I knew the Dakkunaga should not have been allowed to sign the treaty; I should have put an end to their wretched line while I had the chance._**   
  
Kagome released Inuyasha's and Kikyou's hands. She turned to the space occupied by the image a moment before. Slowly the older snake's image came into view again and slowly solidified. She walked up to him and softly padded around him. She looked very much like a predator circling her prey. As she walked around him, her features subtly shifted to the youkai traits from earlier that night. She stopped inches from his face and snarled, "I'm going to kill you for what you did to my beloved. When I finally find you your life ends!" She swung her claw through the image as her eyes glazed red. Rage burned along her veins and a feral growl died on her lips as Kagura gasped in pain.  
  
Kagome whirled and caught a completely human looking Kagura as she fainted. "Kagura, what's wrong?" Kagome's rage vanished, replaced with concern. As the rage fled, so too did Kagome's youkai traits causing Kagura to regain her youkai traits.  
  
**_What in the world is happening?_**   
  
"Kagome-chan I'm okay. I didn't know your rage would call on the youkai power of my heart even in here and so I wasn't prepared. It caused an unexpected pain and weakness."  
  
"I'm so sorry Kagura."  
  
Kagura placed her fingers on Kagome's lips, "Don't apologize. This just shows that there may be more going on inside you than I thought would happen. We will figure it out together, but right now I need to rest." After saying that, Kagura placed her hand over Kagome's heart. She then seemed to fade into Kagome as her form became mist again.  
  
Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes as Kikyou said, "Kagura is not really dead. Her heart and spirit have become a part of you. So long as you live, Kagura will live between the realms of dreams and magic. When you eventually die Kagura will finally die and probably go on to the heavens because of her selfless sacrifice for you."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and nodded, "I know she's not really dead. I can feel her inside me, not like I feel you Kikyou, but almost like I'm carrying a feather in my mind. There is this soft almost ticklish fuzziness in my brain and when I think her name I hear her voice. Yours is just another voice for my conscience and sub-conscious with the memories of your life to pull from."  
  
Kikyou smirked slightly. "I feel like so much less..."  
  
"Kikyou, I didn't mean.."  
  
"I know Kagome-chan. I fully understand what you mean. After all I am not a separate consciousness from you. I am a part of your mind and soul, a part that is only somewhat separate because of a vile youkai who wanted to use my powers. I, we, have already rested in the heavens as your wish permitted; that wish allowed you to be born with a purified Shikon no Tama and a stronger spirit. That resting time allowed true happiness between Inuyasha and our spirits."  
  
_Sesshoumaru noticed the blush on Inuyasha's cheeks as Kikyou spoke of the time in heaven. He also saw that neither girl seemed aware of the Hanyou's blush.   
_  
"I still see you as separate, even though you don't feel that way." Kagome said as tears sparkled in her eyes. "Kagura will always be trapped in the void between realms until I die; how can I not feel horrible about that?"  
  
"Kagura made her choice Kagome-chan," stated Inuyasha, "Just as I had made my choice before you took it away from me. You know I would have gone to hell as my obligation to Kikyou if you had not prevented that. But you can't save everyone! So stop crying, tears do not become the beautiful strong Kagome I fell in love with." He wiped away the tears and pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
**_He loved her as much as I do. Perhaps he wasn't such a baka after all.   
_**  
Kagome leaned against him and nodded. She drew strength from him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Kikyou stepped up behind Kagome and wrapped her arms around them both. "You no longer need me as an outside aspect of yourself Kagome. Never forget the part of you that is me." Kagome couldn't stop her sob as Kikyou faded into her as Kagura had a short while before. Inuyasha's grip tightened around Kagome as he let a few tears fall into her hair.  
  
"Kagome-love, you are greatly loved by someone who fears you may no longer love him. My brother has never been good with emotions. He was worse than me when it came to accepting his own feelings and reading the feelings of others. **_Worse than you?! This Sesshoumaru does not think so, half-breed!_** Don't let him do anything stupid, like let you go. If things could have been different I never would have let you go. **_I would have stolen her from you._** But the past is the past and you need to let it go just as I have finally done. I still love you and Kikyou and I always will. Your soul will be a soul I love through all eternity, and you will love mine. We are interconnected, as the Kikyou part of you knows, and we will be together again in some future life. But in this life you have to make sure that nothing happens to make Sesshoumaru and you separate. You belong with him."  
  
"Why are you saying all this?"  
  
"Because the future is chaos right now and I don't want you to be adrift in it. **_Do you mean the chaos the Dakkunaga bring? Or something else?_** I want you to have all the strength I can give you and I want you to use all the strength I know you posses to create a bright future with my brother. Both of you have suffered more than enough in your lives and you both deserve happiness with each other."  
  
**_I guess heaven has been good for you._**   
  
"You will be my pillar of strength through this trying time while I sleep and your brother will be my pillar when I'm awake?"  
  
"I promise I will be here when ever you need me, and so will my brother. You are his heart Kagome and once he knows just how much you truly love him he will be that pillar you need to fight the coming chaos. And remember Tetsusaiga is yours, it answers to only you. I bequeathed it to you before I went to heaven and only another of your blood will be able to use it. It's a gift for your first born son when you finally decide to become a mother. Also Tetsusaiga was meant to defend the Lady of the Western Lands whether she wields it or someone else wields it to protect her. When you drew it from my father's wards you showed yourself worthy of the Western lands. The fact that both heirs of the land loved you is just a side note to that fact. The Western Lands' magic recognized you as what it needed and showed the Fang you were the one it was meant to protect." He looked deeply into her eyes. He then brushed his lips across her crescent moon mark. "Use the Tetsusaiga's power wisely in the coming war. I must go now my lady, my time here tonight is over."  
  
_You speak of war and magic. What is coming upon us little brother? What disaster waits around the corner?   
_  
"Be well Inuyasha. I'll see you again puppy-chan."  
  
"Smile more," Inuyasha whispered as he faded from view. Kagome smiled, for him. Kagome sighed as looked around the familiar clearing.  
  
**_We will meet the future together Kagome-chan._**   
  
"This is where it all began. This is where my life dramatically changed into something I could never have dreamed." She caressed the lip of the well with her delicate hand. She stepped up to it and looked down with sadness and memories dancing in her eyes. "So many times I passed through the temporal magic of the well to this place of magic, adventure, heart ache, and joy." She glanced up and gazed at the God tree. "How many times during those days did I simply yearn for the end? How often did I wish that Lady Centipede never dragged me into the past? Early on I would have given anything for it all to have been some horrible nightmare, but as time passed I came to cherish it. I came to love Sango, Shippo and Miroku as friends and family. I fell in love with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. I came to love Rin as the little sister I never had. There is so much in my past that I will never regret beyond not being able to have it continue. I just never thought I would miss it to the point that I have not yet moved on."  
  
_Sesshoumaru noticed that Kagome's lips had not moved during the entire monologue. He realized that once again he was privy to her innermost thoughts._   
  
"I'm glad I have a chance to be with some of the ones from my past, but now is the time to let the past go. It is time to move on. The shadows must be cleared away if I am to have real happiness in my life. This place here has always had a nostalgic comfort for me, but now I need to say good-bye. Miroku, Sango, Kikyou, Kaede, Inuyasha and Rin.. I miss all of you and I always will. Good-bye Inuyasha's Forest." As the thought faded the trees did as well, soon the forest and well were gone and the place became dark. The inky blackness surrounded Kagome, who was bathed in ethereal light. Small points glittered in the darkness.  
  
_Sesshoumaru could feel the shifting of the gateway. Kagome was remaking her entrance to the Dreamtime._   
  
"I need somewhere I feel comfortable, somewhere in the present, somewhere that is not Inuyasha's Forest." Kagome closed her eyes and concentration fluttered over her features. Slowly the space lightened to reveal a large gymnasium like interior. One wall was completely mirrored while another wall contained racks of armor and weapons. There were practiced dummies and archery targets against the third wall while the forth wall had lockers, benches, and the exit door. Sunlight bathed the room in bright cheery light through the sky-light ceiling.  
  
_Sesshoumaru blinked in surprise at her choice._   
  
Kagome opened her eyes and smiled, "Sesshoumaru's current Dojo, its perfect!" She looked around studying how well she managed the details until she noticed a shape begin to form from the mists gathering next to her. Kagura became solid beside her and smiled. "Kagura, shouldn't you still be resting?"  
  
"No, I'm fine now. So this is your new entrance into the Dreamtime?"  
  
"Yes I felt that it was time to finally let go of the past and look forward. I need to focus solely on my future, a future I have thanks to you."  
  
"You mean your future with Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Who else!?"  
  
"I just thought I would make sure you weren't having any doubts."  
  
"Why would I have any doubts?"  
  
"The festival was very trying on your soul."  
  
"Sesshoumaru was not to blame! He had no control over what happened!"  
  
"So you have no doubts?"  
  
"You have access to my deepest thoughts now and you know I have absolutely no doubts. Sesshoumaru is my love, my life, and my everything! He completes my heart and the heart you gave to me. You damn well know that, so why ask stupid questions?"  
  
"They may be stupid for me to ask, but I think Sesshoumaru needed to hear the conviction of your heart."  
  
**_NO! What is she doing!   
_**  
"Wh...what do you mean he needed to hear me?"  
  
"Look there Kagome-chan." Kagura motioned to Sesshoumaru and he felt himself completely drawn into the Dreamtime. He ceased being an observer and became part of the play before him. He looked quite like a deer trapped by headlights because of his surprise. "I will now return to my rest. Remember Kagome-chan, this is your Dreamtime, he cannot leave until you let him. Ja ne!" Kagura winked as she vanished.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, why are you here?"  
  
** Shit what do I say.  
**  
"Just tell me the truth and I'll have no reason to get angry."  
  
"I forgot," he began, "That there are no thoughts in the Dreamtime. I was Dreamwalking you."  
  
"What is Dreamwalking?"  
  
"It is an ability that many stronger youkai have. It is the traveling of one's consciousness into the dreams of another. It is usually only practiced between family, mates, or very dear friends."  
  
"Why were you Dreamwalking me?"  
  
"I thought you were inviting me when you said you'd see me in your dreams."  
  
"Maybe I was, I don't really know." She spoke as she walked toward him across the dojo floor. "So how long have you been watching?"  
  
"Since you appeared next to the well, I saw you speak with Inuyasha and Kikyou." He strode toward her.  
  
"You have heard everything I've said this night?"  
  
"Hai, I have."  
  
"Then you are not going to act like the baka Inuyasha expects you too, are you?" She looked up at him as she stopped a few feet away.  
  
"I will have to disappoint Inuyasha," he replied before taking her into his arms and kissing her passionately. The kiss spoke volumes beyond the physical; it was an expression of their souls' deepest love for one another.  
  
Kagome drew back and smiled, "I think it is time we both get real rest."  
  
Sesshoumaru found himself outside the shield surrounding Kagome's mind. He then descended to his own body for some much needed real sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha looked at Kagura, "That could have gone very badly."  
  
"It didn't though, did it?" Kagura sounded quite smug.  
  
"It can still cause unforeseen problems, I mean the Dakkunaga clan is going cause a big enough problem without them having any internal strife."  
  
"For someone waiting for his future mother to get pregnant so he can reincarnate, you sure are worrying too much."  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha muttered, "I'll wait another century for Kagome, just so long as she and Sesshoumaru get some of their deserved happiness before I turn it upside down."  
  
"Do you think I could get reincarnated as their daughter?"  
  
"I don't know. Technically you're not dead yet, but your sacrifice has earned you a place in heaven. Maybe since you already reside within her body and soul THEY will allow you to reincarnate before Kagome's natural death. It can't hurt to ask."  
  
"I think I will. Thank you Inuyasha."  
  
"You know what Kagura?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're really not such an evil bitch anymore; I think you'd be a cool sister. Good luck." Inuyasha than vanished before Kagura could respond.  
  
"Kagome was right; you really can be a jerk sometimes." 


	17. Consequences and Rituals

Disclaimer: Pouting over it.  
  
Warning: magic within and sex magic which is shortened and highly cleaned up. For the full version go to media miner: http:www. mediaminer. org/ fanfic/ viewch. php/ 41910/ 133426/(just remove the spaces)  
  
AN: "character speech"  
**Character thought**  
_Character memory or flashback_ **/Thoughts a character hears in their mind/  
**  
Chapter 17: Consequences and Rituals  
  
Pale blue light illuminated his silver-white hair with an eerie glow. His golden-amber eyes darted over the screen and he sighed.** Another candidate who will not suffice. In an organization as large as mine, you would think I would have at least one employee who could adequately perform Kagura's job. The one candidate I have in mine is too violent for the post Kagura held, but he's my best bet right now.** His clawed hand rubbed his temple as he hung his head in near defeat. I** wonder if there was anyone Kagura would have suggested, maybe I should ask Kagome. No she doesn't like talking about Kagura being within her. So much has happened in such a short time, I really don't like it.  
**  
It had been four weeks since the festival and the aftershocks were still being felt. Kagome was quieter than she had been before, not depressed just very contemplative. Sesshoumaru no longer feared her leaving him, but he wished she would spend more time at the apartment and estate with him. She had said she wanted time alone to meditate and understand what was happening within her. Sesshoumaru gave her that time while he searched his entire youkai employee base for a suitable replacement for Kagura and attempted to track down the Dakkunaga clan. So far both ventures were proving fruitless.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and stopped his profile program, saved his location within it and then turned off his computer. He sighed and went to shower before bed. He thought back over the past month as hot water cascaded over his taunt muscles. He had never been so frustrated in his entire life. Kagura must have possessed an almost infinite patience because he was finding many of his subordinates just under her old position to be virtual morons. He couldn't believe some of the mentalities that his overseas CEOs possessed. He set the shower head to massage mode and turned the cold water completely off. Steam rose from his skin as he moved the shower head so that water beat the tension from his body.  
  
Finally no longer quite as tense, he retired to his western style bed and lay down. Sleep eluded him for hours as his mind refused to rest. Finally in the hours just before dawn his body shut down from exhaustion as almost a month without sleep caught up to him. Sesshoumaru didn't dream; he entered the Dreamtime.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru could feel that he was entering the Dreamtime. Warmth and peace spread through his being as he became aware of his surroundings. The stone walls reached up to a vaulted ceiling some 300 meters above him with four meter wide by 100 meter high windows spaced at fifteen meter intervals. The great hall of Inutasho stretched about 500 meters in length and was approximately 300 meters wide. The hall had been just large enough to hold his father in his full demon dog form. Sesshoumaru looked around the great hall.  
  
The walls were dark stone of natural gray tones; the floor was dark green flecked marble inlaid with a jade walkway. The walkway was ten meters wide and stretched from the great door at the far end of the hall all the way to the throne steps which were made of jade inlaid with gold and silver. The great door was segmented in four parts. Each segment came from a single ancient tree and was at least 100 X 50 X 1 meters. The segments opened separately so that the top segments were kept closed unless Inutasho was in his demon form. The throne which sat opposite the door at the other end was a large ornate piece of art. It was made from interlocking snake youkai bones, burnished gold, silver, and onyx. Behind the throne was the family Mon. These were the aspects of the great hall that had been unchanged since the time of Sesshoumaru's great grandfather, Inu'suta the conqueror of the Dakkunaga and the Western Lands.  
  
Then there were the human touches added by Inuyasha's mother. She decorated the great hall because she said there wasn't enough color in the vast youkai throne room. The wall sections between the windows held large ornate tapestries depicting vast scenes of activity and royalty. These tapestries clashed with the family emblem because of the humanity they depicted. The great tapestry, woven with magic by Sesshoumaru's great grandmother Shi'Tsing, depicted a great white dog demon on a field of crimson blood strewn with youkai and human bodies while the limp body of the King Snake hung from his fangs. Silver and gold wove around the border of the Mon making it glow softly in the firelight.  
  
To both sides of the human tapestries were gold encrusted scones; each cheerfully burning sweet smelling plant oil. Under each window was a table, every one carefully carved in the most beautiful woods, which were adorned with fresh flower arrangements. The tables each stood on lovely rugs woven of complimentary colors and designs. The tables, tapestries, rugs and flowers added a human touch to the youkai hall. They warmed the cold interior which had for centuries before her interference instilled fear in petitioners, and after her and Inutasho's deaths had instilled that fear again.  
  
Sesshoumaru studied the details of the great hall of his father and wondered when the last time was that he had thought of it as it had been in his youth. He felt the centuries between then and now and knew he hadn't thought of the hall in this way since his first order as the Western Lord. He remembered clearly the day he was named lord. He had ordered the servants to the great hall and told them to burn everything made by human hands. The bonfire had been as bright as the sun that night. He recalled clearly the months it took to remove the stench of humanity from the hall. Thinking back on that time stirred a slight regret in his heart, for that was a dark time emotionally for Sesshoumaru and a dangerous time for the Inukaze clan.  
  
Sesshoumaru starred at the brutal details of the family Mon and remembered when he had reluctantly put it in storage. The magic enshrouded tapestry which had rested against stone walls for over two millennia was now housed in a cedar box and packed with moth balls. The box had been carved by Sesshoumaru's own claws about a century ago and was somewhere in his attic. The thought of the ancient youkai artifact being packed in moth balls brought an ironic twist to his lips.  
  
"Kami, you certainly are evil looking when you smirk like that."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his head to the right. He peered at the Hanyou with hair and eyes so like his own one could not doubt their shared blood. Inuyasha still wore his Fire Rat robe, but he seemed nobler than he had in life. His puppy ears no longer twitched or drooped on top of his head; they swiveled slightly as if they were sonar detectors. His eyes had lost their furtive pain and fear; now they were bright and alert without the constant underlying grief. He held himself straighter and his movements were reserved, Sesshoumaru had noticed these subtle changes when he had observed Kagome's Dreamtime with him. Inuyasha had somehow grown into the man he should have been in life after he died. Sesshoumaru raised a pale eyebrow at his brother. Inuyasha smirked in response and the old obnoxious little brother showed through the new demeanor, perhaps he hadn't changed at all.  
  
"To what do I owe the honor of slaying for this torture?" Sesshoumaru asked in a bored voice.  
  
Mock surprise laced his words as Inuyasha replied, "My brother has developed a sense of humor?! The world most surely is ending and no one told me about it!"  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't quite sigh, "Why am I here speaking with you little brother instead of in a dreamless sleep getting some much needed rest?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" asked Inuyasha as if there shouldn't have been a question at all.  
  
"If it was I would not ask. I don not mince words."  
  
Inuyasha tilted his head to the side almost as if studying Sesshoumaru, "True enough, you and words never did get along very well. I'm here bugging you right now because you have neglected your own sleep for almost a month and I couldn't pull you here before today. As to why I pulled you into the Dreamtime, it's because we need to talk."  
  
"What do we need to talk about?"  
  
"Kagome, the Dakkunaga, stuff... you know the things brothers talk about."  
  
"You know something important about the Dakkunaga?"  
  
"I'm aware of a lot of stuff Sesshoumaru. I know much less."  
  
"Riddles were never your style. What game are you playing?"  
  
"You don't trust me?! We made peace before I died, but you still don't trust me. Amazing," Inuyasha somehow managed to sound surprised, hurt, and indignant all at once.  
  
"Get to whatever point you are making so I can leave." Sesshoumaru was just starting to sound more than bored.  
  
Inuyasha bowed his head and shook with silent laughter. When he raised his face to Sesshoumaru again his eyes glittered with mischief. He smirked and then sprinted to the throne. He finished his dash of speed by leaping into the royal seat. He began to settle himself into his father's throne.  
  
Sesshoumaru virtually teleported to stand before the throne with how fast his movements were. Intense anger flitted across his expressionless features. He glared daggers down at Inuyasha as he growled, "What are you doing?!"  
  
"Trying it out. I always wondered what it would be like to sit in the famous throne of our great grandfather. Its more comfortable than I thought."  
  
There was something childlike in his demeanor and voice which reminded Sesshoumaru of the little boy who had nearly worshiped the ground he walked on. Sesshoumaru found it incredibly hard to stay mad when Inuyasha had the look of a little puppy about him. It was rather frustrating that he couldn't retain his anger. He groaned, "Please Inuyasha, I don't want anymore games."  
  
"Okay, no more games." Inuyasha sat up as he responded. An air of dignity settled about him as his golden irises met Sesshoumaru's wary eyes. His voice was deeper and more mature as he continued from an authoritive pose on the throne. "There is war coming to the Western Lands, specifically to the Inukaze clan. However, this will not be a war like any other before. In the past Youkai wars were fought on the fields of honor and battle; this time it will be fought with treachery, terror, and assassination. The Dakkunaga have hung in the shadows for over three millennia and they intend to destroy our family so completely that we won't even be a memory in the lands. They want more than the blood of our clan; they want the soul of our line. They want vengeance a hundred fold for the treachery of Inu'suta."  
  
"That was not treachery; that was justice," Sesshoumaru bit out.  
  
"That is not how they saw it, or how they see it. Inu'suta was sworn to them and their lands. He raised an army and destroyed them for their cruelty to the denizens of the realm. Yes he was justified, but he still betrayed his oaths and fealty. They only see the betrayal, the dishonor."  
  
"Our family has always been honorable! By the mandate of heaven itself Inu'suta was not only justified but honor bound to rise against the tyrant that Hotojuki was! They have absolutely no basis for revenge. The lives of those who had not been involved with the terror or cruelty were spared." Sesshoumaru felt his fury growing in him, his brother's words felt like a betrayal to the Inukaze clan, to their family.  
  
"I know this as well as you. I however, have been granted the opportunity to see into their mentality. I don't agree with them and I personally think that the entire clan is nuts, but the fact is they are fanatical about this revenge. To them it is a blood-feud that has been dormant for over three thousand years."  
  
"If they wished blood-feud, all they had to do was go to the other three Lords and request the right."  
  
"Yes, but the other Lords and our family have always had agreeable terms of peace. The Dakkunaga would have gotten their blood-feud, but it would have been against the Inukaze and any allies the other cardinal lords chose to grant."  
  
"Then they were nothing more than cowards and shall be dealt with as such." Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"But to deal with them you will need the Inukaze behind you." Inuyasha paused, stood and stalked past Sesshoumaru. "When was the last time you saw or spoke with any of our distant cousins? When was the last time the Inukaze met as a clan? Think Sesshoumaru, how long has it been since you saw another who shared your blood?" Inuyasha whirled on Sesshoumaru and his brilliant orbs burned into his brother's eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his golden eyes in concentration as he replied, "I honestly can't remember."  
  
"Try brother, surely you can recall vague time frames. Was it a century, two, three or the last time father hosted a gather? Please this is important." Inuyasha implored him.  
  
"I vaguely recall seeing Mieling of Great Uncle Kaztu's line at the signing of the Treaty. Other than that I can't recall seeing anyone else since father's last gather."  
  
"You have to seek out their fates. You have to rally the surviving Inukaze behind you. I guarantee many of them have already died at Dakkunaga hands, but quite a few are in hiding as well. Find them, as head of the clan you have a duty to them. You have to lead them against their enemies and protect their futures. That includes those of mixed blood."  
  
"I know," Sesshoumaru interrupted angrily at the insult to his honor.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you finally do!" yelled Inuyasha with old pain evident in his voice. "But what you may not know is that the mixed blood of the line far exceeds the pure blood left in the clan. You will find most of the remaining clan is only an eighth to half youkai or of mixed youkai blood."  
  
"It does not matter," Sesshoumaru replied calmly. Deep inside he wanted to apologize to his brother but found he could not voice it. "I will find every member of the Inukaze clan and I will destroy the Dakkunaga for them."  
  
"I'm glad," replied Inuyasha calmly as well, he understood his brothers unvoiced apology. "I love Kagome and you; I don't want to see either of you dieing anytime soon. I want to see you both happy and well, living the life you both deserve."  
  
Silence fell for a few moments and then Sesshoumaru asked, "How can I find the Inukaze who are in hiding? They could be buried in centuries of fronts and I may never find some of the strongest."  
  
"I'm not entirely certain, but I know Kagome will be able to help. She's far more powerful than you know. With a small sample of your blood she should be able to track down virtually everyone who shares your blood. It may take a bit for her to trace it fully, but she has the strength and ability to do it."  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha irritably and said, "I will not involve her in this; it's too dangerous."  
  
"What?! She is already in jeopardy simply by being your mate. Kagome is a fighter and she will not sit on the sidelines if she can help. Don't you remember the way she fought Naraku? Don't you remember the way she once stood up to even you, the great lord Sesshoumaru? Kami, brother, Kagome will not sit idly by and simply let herself be protected. She will fight with or without your leave to do so, even more so now that Kagura is part of her. If you don't involve her she will be in more danger than she already is. As your mate she is a primary target. If the Dakkunaga can kill her before the spring ritual of renewal, they will be able to justify the war within the youkai courts."  
  
Sesshoumaru stayed as calm as he possibly could as Inuyasha yelled at him. He had never in his life been yelled at so much within a single night. He understood the wisdom of his brother's words, but that did not mean his blood was not boiling. "Fine! I will bring Kagome into this. As lady of the Western Lands she has the right to know what is happening. And as you say she will be an asset to this endeavor."  
  
"Also, don't forget, she controls Tetsusaiga. The blade answers to her better than it answered to me. Father's magic is connected to her; it has been since the day she pulled the fang in his grave. Do not doubt her in battle with it. She is as fine a lady for the Western Lands as Shi'Tsing had been."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded. "I agree."  
  
"Good! In that case I will be going because you will be waking soon." Inuyasha smirked as he faded.  
  
Sesshoumaru groaned as an alarm clock began to buzz. He slowly regained consciousness feeling twice as drained as when he laid down.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Diffuse sunlight sparkled through the spider-web frost on Kagome's window. Subtle pinks and oranges glistened in a pattern as delicate and intricate as a snowflake. Kagome's east facing window caught the faintest stirrings of winter's dawn. During the last night of November winter had stole into Tokyo on silent chill winds. Kagome blinked the sleep from her eyes as looked toward her alarm. She no longer felt the ungodliness of the hour, not since that night. The night Kagura became a part of her changed Kagome in subtle and dramatic ways. Now dawn, and even predawn, was a perfect time to wake up. On nights when she stayed up past midnight, dawn was still a good wake up time. So much had happened in those short moments between life and death; the ripples still stirred the pond of Kagome's life.  
  
Kagome rolled out of bed and stretched. She felt the gentle stirrings of life within her apartment and knew she was the only one up. Quietly as she warmed her muscles for the day she felt the loving presence wake within her mind. A feather light tickle touched her thoughts as she prepared for her shower. The caring touch of Kagura was a constant within her now, more so than Kikyou had ever been. During the last month they had discovered many, but not all of the consequences of Kagura's heart being within a human miko. As Kagome stood under the steaming stream of water she thought back on the past month.  
  
Kagome and Kagura had been working on attempting to discern how the Youkai heart worked within her when they discovered Kagome could summon and control the Youkai blood and power. Kagome had been in deep meditation, studying the flow of demonic energy within her center. Before her center had been a swirling silver-orchid sphere which gained dark amber after she and Sesshoumaru mated; now her center had dark blue swirling around the outside of it. This new energy seemed separate and yet part of her center. Kagome had grounded deeply in the earth to keep from loosing herself to what she was about to do. Then she attempted to gently combine the energies. The result had been the emergence of Youkai traits to Kagome's physical form.  
  
Kagome had felt the youkai heart beat speed up and synchronize with Kagome's human heart. Then the fire that accompanied youkai blood flooded her veins. Finally Kagome had opened her eyes to stare at her claws. She felt the power and without conscious thought of the consequences had jumped up and run. Kagome ran faster than she had ever run in her life. She had leapt three and four story buildings. She had scented the world with new understanding. She had reveled in the power that now burned within her. After about an hour she had come crashing down off of her energy high. The youkai blood retreated rather painfully from her body and the dark blue energy separated from her center almost violently.  
  
Kagura hypothesized that it was because Kagome was human and her body and soul weren't used to the youkai power. Kagome agreed and the two decided to work on Kagome's control of the youkai power. Every day Kagome practiced bringing the youkai power out and holding it for longer periods of time. With Kagura's guidance and encouragement, Kagome could now retain the Youkai power for two hours straight. She also spent quite a bit of time on mysticism, including learning the fertility rituals for the Western Lands. They also spent time just talking, about everything.  
  
Kagome reflected on the discussions she and Kagura had over the prior month as she dressed. She remembered how they both felt it would be best to start the rituals with the winter solstice one rather than wait until spring. The sooner life energies were returned to the Western Lands the sooner everything would improve for those living within the domain. Also the magic would begin to restore and heal the lands themselves. Kagura had also pointed out that the sooner Sesshoumaru and his mate took up the ritual responsibility the more strongly the other cardinal Lords would stand behind the Inukaze against the Dakkunaga. Kagura had recognized the Dakkunaga as those who had attempted to kill Kagome using Sesshoumaru. She had given Kagome a history lesson about the Dakkunaga and the Inukaze clans.  
  
While starting breakfast, she thought on the conversation and decision from last night. Kagura had explained that she could go deeply enough within Kagome's soul that she became only vaguely aware of her emotions and nothing else. She could submerge herself so far that she became unaware of Kagome's senses. Kagome had insisted that when she and Sesshoumaru were intimate again, Kagura submerge herself like that. Kagura agreed. Kagome couldn't wait to tell Sesshoumaru. As the coffee percolated and the eggs cooked, Kagome when over what she would say to her beloved concerning Kagura with said wind demoness. They also went over Kagura's candidates for her replacement within Sesshoumaru's organization.  
  
Kagome had cooked enough for three because she sensed Tomaru in the apartment last night. She stopped talking with Kagura and smiled as the wolf demon entered the kitchen. He was dressed only in his boxers and his unkempt wild brown hair tailed over his hard pectoral muscles. Kagome idly wondered if Kouga looked the same way in the morning. She handed a cup of coffee to the young wolf and received his nod as thanks. He was an even worse morning person than she used to be and so she never took offence to it.  
  
Kagura had been shocked by Tomaru and Hojo's relationship when she first encountered it, but now the wind only whispered feather light how strange it was. Kagome was dishing out the eggs, sausage, and toast as Hojo entered the kitchen. He was in boxers and a tee-shirt. Kagome and he exchanged a cheerful hello as he poured his coffee and Kagome placed the food on the table. She than sat down with her two handsome breakfast companions.  
  
Breakfast was a quiet affair. Hojo and Kagome did not need words after their long standing friendship and Tomaru was not a conversationalist. The silence was comfortable, as it had been since the first awkward morning more than six weeks ago. Tomaru had been truly surprised by not only Kagome's acceptance of the homosexual relationship, but also by her willingness not to breath a word to anyone until he was ready to tell his father. Her caring support and encouragement helped to make the secret easier to bear. Tomaru and Hojo did not want to keep their relationship a secret, but for now circumstances required it. Even Kagome wasn't sure how their fathers would react, after all no father wants to learn his son is gay. And deep down both boys feared the other may only be "going through a faze."  
  
"So what are your plans on this lovely winter morning?" asked Hojo of Kagome.  
  
"I'm going over to Sesshoumaru's apartment. I need to talk to him."  
  
"I'll drive you if you want. I have to be over there in an hour because he wants me to drive him to one of his employee's homes." Tomaru interjected as Kagome finished speaking.  
  
"Thank you Tomaru, I would appreciate that."  
  
"No problem Kagome-chan."  
  
"Well I guess that means I'm at loose ends again, huh." Said Hojo.  
  
"Well, you do need to study for finals. Yours are going to be much worse than mine," said Kagome.  
  
"And I'll be back around noon. The boss man said he would be done around then and I could have the rest of the day off."  
  
"Well than I will study until then and eagerly await your return," replied Hojo.  
  
Tomaru nodded and then stood with his empty dishes. "Well I better go get showered and dressed." He placed the dishes in the sink and turned back to give Hojo a soft kiss before leaving the kitchen.  
  
Kagome smiled at Hojo as Tomaru left the room. When she heard the shower start she said, "You two really do make a very cute couple."  
  
Hojo turned red and stumbled, "I think so too, but I'm not sure how serious he is."  
  
"If he is anything like his father, and from what I've seen he is, he is as serious as you. I think he's falling in love with you."  
  
"I think I've fallen for him already," whispered Hojo.  
  
Kagome placed her dishes in the sink and turned back to take Hojo's, "Then I think everything will work out lovely. You two definitely fit together and I think you belong together."  
  
"Thank you Kagome-chan," said Hojo as he hugged her while she started washing the breakfast dishes.  
  
Tomaru came back into the kitchen and found Hojo and Kagome drying and putting away the dishes. He smiled at them and then said, "Ready?" When Kagome nodded he turned around to head out to the Rolls Royce. It was the car Sesshoumaru liked for driving in Tokyo.  
  
Tomaru opened the door for Kagome after he pulled into Sesshoumaru's parking place at his apartment. Kagome nodded her thanks and then headed up stairs. Tomaru followed. Kagome preferred the stairs, especially now, because it was good exercise and expended excess energy. Tomaru also liked the stairs because most youkai found elevators to be uncomfortably confining. They ascended the five flights quickly and without too much effort.  
  
Kagome had the option to simply unlock the apartment, but because it had been over a month since she exercised that right she knocked. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened with surprise as he opened the door. Kagome flung her arms around the stunned youkai who was fighting his exhaustion as well as his shock. Tomaru simply bowed slightly and waited until he was spoken to.  
  
Sesshoumaru shook himself out of the daze and waved both into his apartment. He looked from one to the other and then spoke, "Kagome, I wasn't expecting you to come over today. I made plans to speak with Satosori-san this morning." He sounded very tired and somewhat defeated.  
  
Kagome could feel the intense fatigue in him and Kagura confirmed it. Kagome asked, "Why do you need to speak with Miesun Satosori?"  
  
Tomaru was used to Kagome using names only Kagura could know because of the time they spent together during the last month. Sesshoumaru on the other hand had yet to experience Kagome speaking with Kagura's knowledge. His eyes widened again and he replied, "He is currently my best candidate for replacing Kagura."  
  
Tomaru waited quietly, surprised that Sesshoumaru was thinking of assigning an assassin to Kagura's old position. Kagura was surprised as well **/Is he nuts? Satosori is perfect for being the head of the diamond squad, but he would end up killing over half of Sesshoumaru's employees out of annoyance./I'll tell him Kagura-chan.** Kagome said, "Don't you think he would be better heading the diamond squad? He is after all a most skilled artist."  
  
Sesshoumaru felt a breath of a shiver pass through him and said, "Perhaps, but right now he is the most qualified for Kagura's position."  
  
"Bullshit," Kagome said Kagura's thought out loud without realizing it. Then she quickly went into relay mode for what Kagura was saying. "He isn't nearly as qualified as about half a dozen other employees Kagura can think of without having their profiles in front of her. She wants to know if you have even bothered looking at your Hanyou employees or if you've been a stubborn baka and stuck entirely to youkai employees."  
  
"I have not looked at my Hanyou employees. I did not think any would be qualified." Sesshoumaru said calmly, retreating behind his masks because the situation was becoming stranger than he was prepared for after last night's Dreamtime.  
  
Kagome and Kagura both knew he was uncomfortable but he was being incredibly foolish and both felt he needed to learn better. Kagome continued, "Kagura believes that Miro Shinji, Gorbu Rayku, or Yasha Usagi would all be qualified to replace her. All three are Hanyou and incredibly well versed in your business practices. They each have the ability to deal with morons without loosing their tempers. They are all fiercely loyal to you, especially Usagi since she is descended from the Kaztu line of the Inukaze clan. If you would stop your foolish species discrimination you would have known that without me telling you."  
  
Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what shocked him more. Was it Kagome speaking to him with utter disregard for propriety? Was it Kagome speaking of Kagura's thoughts with such openness? Or was it the tidbit about Usagi being a Hanyou of his clan? Sesshoumaru sifted through and decided that the information about Usagi was the most surprising. Sesshoumaru turned to Tomaru and said, "You may have the day off after you place a call and tell Satosori to meet me Monday at the office at noon."  
  
"Arigatou Sesshoumaru-sama," replied Tomaru with a slight bow. Then he looked to Kagome, "See you later Kagome-san."  
  
Kagome smiled knowingly at the eager wolf demon and said, "Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do and if you do, do not name it after me." Tomaru joined Kagome's mirth before bowing again to the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands. He left and closed the door behind him.  
  
Sesshoumaru wondered at the exchange and tried to recall when Kagome and Tomaru had become so close. He couldn't remember seeing it and felt a strange stab of uncertainty. "Come in and sit down my love."  
  
Kagome smiled and sat on the couch. She watched as Sesshoumaru studied her movements. She then said, "Beloved, please join me. We need to talk."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded with some reluctance and then sat beside her on the couch. He looked deeply into her eyes. Even without the youkai blood flowing in her veins her irises had darkened from sea blue to a midnight violet-blue. He almost lost himself starring into the eyes of his love which had been at the edge of his mind all month. "What do we need to discuss?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you my need for isolation has ended and I've missed you." She leaned in and captured his lips for a much needed kiss. The passion in her flowed over Sesshoumaru and he drew her into a deep soul searing embrace. He clutched her tightly to himself as the kiss ended.  
  
"I missed you too," he murmured quietly.  
  
Kagome gently pulled away and looked into the golden suns dark with longing and need. She smiled softly and said, "I'm sorry Fluffy. I didn't mean to hurt you with my absence. I just needed time to figure out what Kagura's heart did to me. She and I have pretty much figured it out. Her youkai power has combined with my earth magic and I can use it if I need to. I also needed to come to terms with having a foreign presence within my mind."  
  
"Wasn't the Kikyou presence separate from you before as well?" He interrupted with a bit of confusion.  
  
"No, Kikyou was a part of me. Her thoughts were not unknown to me; they were very similar to my own. Kagura on the other hand is a being whose beliefs and attitudes are completely different from my own. She and I had very little common ground when you get deep into our hearts. That caused some very strained moments because neither of us could retreat from the other well enough to have our personal space. Since then we've figured out how to create that space and things are much better."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Kagura is aware of everything I say, think, see, and do. I am aware of everything she thinks and desires. Her and my emotions are completely open to the other. If we hurt each other's feelings it creates a kind of resonance of emotional pain. That can be quite painful and so we sought a way to separate our awareness of each other. The easiest and safest is for Kagura to burry herself deep within the recesses of my soul. While there the connection is thinned to the point where the only awareness she has of me is vague emotions and I can't even feel her."  
  
"Was she 'present' just now when we kissed?" Sesshoumaru hoped the answer was no.  
  
"No, I asked her to go deep within when I sat down. She will stay there until I call her back up. She will go to that place anytime we are intimate. She accepts that you and I would both be uncomfortable if she 'rode along' when we were together. Kagura has a good soul."  
  
"I'm glad you are finally sharing this with me. I was beginning to wonder if I would ever be able to hold you in my arms again." He pulled her into his warm embrace again and breathed in her scent. Tomaru's scent was more strongly on her than if she had simply rode in the car with him. He tried to ignore the tinge of doubt as he focused on her statement about youkai power. "What did you mean by you can call Kagura's youkai power if you need to?"  
  
"I can combine Kagura's demon power with my earth power and manifest youkai traits. I can now hold the transformation for two hours." She sounded quite proud of herself.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt it was an accomplishment as well, but before he could congratulate her, his traitorous mouth revealed his question about Tomaru. "Why does Tomaru's scent cling to you so?"  
  
Kagome froze. She had promised Tomaru she would tell no one, but she could feel Sesshoumaru's doubts and fears. She sighed in defeat which caused Sesshoumaru to stiffen with dread. "I had breakfast with him and Hojo. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone until they were ready but Hojo and Tomaru are together." She looked into his stunned eyes. "Tomaru has stayed the night so many times in the last month I lost count," she chuckled, "Although I almost purified him the first time he walked in on me during my morning shower. He was half asleep and I hadn't started the water yet so he didn't know I was in there. I was shocked because that was the first night he stayed over and I hadn't known. But things are much better now; he has become a dear friend just like Hojo-kun." Her hand rested on the side of his face.  
  
"Gomen, Kagome-chan, I should not have been even slightly jealous." He looked contritely into her eyes.  
  
"Well at least you didn't go yelling die filthy wolf," she joked.  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled with her because they both knew that is what Inuyasha would have done. He leaned in and kissed her as the laughter stopped. He pulled back and said, "I think you should summon Kagura back. We need to discuss the Dakkunaga as well as Kagura's replacement."  
  
Kagome nodded. She closed her eyes and a moment later she smirked. "Okay the bitch is with us," Kagome said with laughter in her voice. Sesshoumaru wondered what they thought to each other. Sesshoumaru told Kagome about Inuyasha's Dreamtime visit and what he had said about her helping. Kagome said she would do it but she needed to do some research first. She also told him that they would begin with the solstice ritual rather than wait until spring, which he thought was a good idea. Sesshoumaru agreed to interview each of Kagura's three candidates on Monday and decided he would make Satosori head of diamond. By late morning they were finished and Kagome decided Sesshoumaru needed to sleep, badly.  
  
Kagome languidly stretched and gave a huge yawn. "Kami I am exhausted," she turned to him, "care to join me for a nap?"  
  
Sesshoumaru could not refuse to offer to snuggle his mate and nodded quickly before carrying her into the bedroom. He laid her down and removed her shoes before slipping in and pulling her close. She snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes. Sesshoumaru buried his face in her hair and promptly fell asleep to her calming scent and presence. Kagome and Kagura used his resting to discuss how to go about tracking the Inukaze. Sesshoumaru slept in a dreamless state of pure exhaustion and his body recovered from the month of abuse. Day turned into night and Kagome ignored her slight hunger to remain with him. She too fell asleep as the moon rose over the horizon.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
The cold wind blew through bare branches with a howling fury. The hard packed ground sat solidly devoid of life. Etched in the ground was a rough five meter diameter circle. At the cardinal corners four beings stood and waited. Sesshoumaru stood impassively to the north dressed in a dark brown robe; his silver white hair billowed behind him. To the east a young female with small pink puppy ears poking out of her dark red hair stood in a light green robe. To the south stood a male youkai whose silver eyes were owl-like while his dark gray short mane of hair and tail were feather-like in appearance; he wore a robe of crimson. Finally in the west was a boy no older than fifteen with brown hair and violet eyes; he appeared completely human dressed in a deep blue robe. In the center was a small cauldron with a fire; standing next to it was the figure of Kagome, dressed in a pure white robe.  
  
Kagome pulled a dagger from her belt. Its curved black blade glistened in the firelight. She leaned down to pick up a wooden bowl. She began to chant in an ancient language that even Sesshoumaru couldn't fully make out. She passed the blade through the fire; her hand went through as well. Sesshoumaru could scent the hairs on her arms burning away and hoped she wouldn't be hurt by tonight's ritual. She then walked from the cauldron and approached Sesshoumaru. She held the dagger out to him. As he took it from her she held the bowl in both hands. She watched as he cut his hand open with the blade and then held the bleeding palm over the bowl. She accepted the blade back and proceeded to the east.  
  
Usagi was no fan of pain, but she understood this little cut would heal. She took the blade from Kagome and quickly followed Sesshoumaru's example. The pain was strangely warm and not discomforting. She watched as Kagome continued around the circle to Yaru in the south. The half owl half Inu-youkai didn't flinch as he gave his blood to the Earth priestess. The priestess than went to the west.  
  
Kagome stood before Makoto and handed him the dagger. She watched as he trembled with the blade against his palm. She knew he would be unable to do it. He was only a fourth youkai and wasn't even out of high school yet. Kagome held the bowl tightly in her hand and reached the other one to his. Before he knew she had, she pushed the dagger into his flesh and caused the wound. He yelped in surprise and almost dropped the dagger. Kagome took it from his stunned fingers as she held the bowl under his bleeding hand. She had been murmuring the chant quietly as she collected the blood. When she felt she had enough of his blood she walked back to the cauldron.  
  
Holding the bowl tightly against herself, Kagome once again passed the blade through the fire. The fire changed from a red-orange to a white blue as the wind suddenly picked up. The occupants of the mystic circle were chilled even as their bodies burned. Kagome closed her eyes, bit out one final word and drank down the blood of four Inukaze. She dropped the bowl into the blue flames and stepped away from the cauldron while her body vibrated with power. She fell to her knees and whispered, "I now know..." Her body collapsed and the circle shattered as the fire vanished from the cauldron.  
  
Snow began to fall as Sesshoumaru picked his mate from the ground. He noticed that the cauldron was ice cold and Kagome was burning. He looked at the only other three Inukaze he had found in the last week, even with Kagura and Usagi's help. "Thank you for your help tonight. Please accept the hospitality of my estate or allow my drivers to take you home. I believe tonight's ritual will prove most helpful against the Dakkunaga."  
  
The other three nodded and Usagi took her adoptive son under her arm and headed back to the estate house. Makoto's parents had been killed about two years ago by the Dakkunaga. Makoto's father was Usagi's second cousin and she had been going to visit for Makoto's birthday. She had found the assassin about to kill Makoto and rammed a butcher's knife through his back. Her claws had finished him off. He was the first and only sentient being she had ever killed. Usagi and Makoto would stay in a guest room tonight. Yaru went home.  
  
Sesshoumaru carried Kagome into the house and took her to bed. He hoped the ritual had worked the way she had predicted. Supposedly when she woke up she would be able to feel Inukaze blood the same way she had once felt the Shikon shards. She even thought she may be able to sense the presence of Inukaze heritage simply be viewing a picture of a person. The hopes of reuniting the Inukaze clan rested on Kagome's success with the earth magic she just performed. Sesshoumaru fell asleep surrounded by the scent he loved marred slightly by blood.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome sat in front of the computer as winter light filtered through the frosted glass doors o the balcony. She was looking through the youkai database from Sesshoumaru's organization. So far she had five possible Inukaze. When she woke that morning she had been eager to begin the search. Other than Sesshoumaru, Usagi and Makoto she had not sensed any within the house or a few mile radius. She asked to go through the employee database after her shower.  
  
Her hair was dry when she stopped the database program. In the notebook beside her was a list of fifteen full blooded youkai employees, all of them of mixed blood. She had their names, addresses and phone numbers written in fine neat kanji. She and Sesshoumaru would make arrangements to meet with each so that Kagome could confirm or reject the feeling that they were Inukaze. For ten of them the feeling had been almost overwhelming, but Kagome wanted to be sure the spell had worked properly.  
  
She rubbed her eyes and got up from the immaculate desk. As she turned she saw Sesshoumaru look up from his book at her. She smiled and he returned the love-filled expression with one as bright. "Ready for a break," he asked.  
  
"Yes," she replied, "I have found fifteen candidates already, although I just finished going through the youkai database. I think those fifteen may be the only full youkai of your clan working for you."  
  
"That is more than I expected. I will make arrangements for us to see them Thursday morning before classes." Sesshoumaru stood up and glided over to his mate. He looked down into her dark entrancing eyes. "You should not have pushed yourself so much. You just looked through almost two hundred profiles. I'm surprised you don't have a headache from eye strain."  
  
"I had to see what I could do with my new senses and after not even a twinge by the fiftieth file I was becoming concerned it didn't work. When I finally felt one I just got very excited. I'm okay, but rather hungry."  
  
"Then let's get something to eat. You need to keep your strength up after last night."  
  
"Yep, we can't have me getting sick before the solstice ritual. If I'm sick for that it will hurt the lands much more than help them."  
  
"I was more concerned that you would get sick from exposure and I can't stand it when you aren't feeling well," Sesshoumaru murmured in her ear.  
  
"Yeah, last night was pretty cold, but enduring the elements is part of being an earth priestess. If I can't handle the temperaments of the earth physically, I have no right to attempt to handle the earth's power."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and then scooped up his lady love. He carried her to the kitchen to eat. She leaned against his chest, listening to his heartbeat as he walked. She loved him completely and in moments where no intimacy, just comfort, was present she allowed Kagura to enjoy the comfort. Kagura enjoyed the scent and warmth of Sesshoumaru as much as Kagome as he carried her down the stairs. **/You are the luckiest person alive, Kagome-chan./ Only because of you Kagura-chan. /Isn't his scent dreamy?/ Yes, yes it is.** Contentment flooded her entire duality.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
The preparations for finals were hectic, but this morning's meetings were incredibly important. Kagome sat in Sesshoumaru's office, it was familiar because of Kagura, but Kagome had never been there before. She marveled at the city of Tokyo stretched out before her eyes. She thought it was typical that Sesshoumaru would have the top ten floors of the tallest building of Tokyo as his business base. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both preferred high places back in the past; why would that change. Isawa Tower was his, he probably just wanted the prestige of having the tallest building, and if he wanted the top ten floors no one would argue with him.  
  
Kagome smiled nervously at the calm dog demon who sat at his desk. The small call box at his side buzzed. "Isawa-sama, your first appointment is here."  
  
"Send them in," replied Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome walked over to stand beside Sesshoumaru and looked at the door as the first Inukaze candidate walked in. Kagome felt instant recognition of the part bear part dog demon who entered. The youkai bowed, "Isawa- sama, I came as you requested."  
  
Kagome said, "He is." Her voice was filled with joy.  
  
"Good," replied Sesshoumaru and then looked at his kin. "You are part Inu-youkai, correct?"  
  
"Hai, my grandmother was half Inu-youkai half bear youkai."  
  
"So you are only one fourth Inu-youkai?" asked his Lord.  
  
"Yes sir, may I ask why you are so interested?"  
  
"I am searching for other members of the Inukaze clan. Your grandmother was the daughter of a full blooded member of the clan."  
  
"Sir," he bowed, "I did not know you required to have that information. It was told to me as I grew that the clan lord did not wish to deal with mixed blood of the clan."  
  
"I have faults just as every other living being and my prejudice when I was young was a major flaw. As you can see I no longer have that problem. The problem I currently have is the Dakkunaga. They are attempting to destroy the clan."  
  
"I beg your pardon my lord, but they have been doing that for over two hundred years. Of my family only my bear kin still live, and that goes back three generations. My grandmother and father have both fallen to Snake venom. My son and daughter are in hiding and only the fact that they look like bear Hanyous keeps them safe."  
  
"Your children are Hanyous?"  
  
"Yes, my lord, I too took a human mate. She recently passed away."  
  
"I give my sympathy to you; it is very hard to loose a mortal you love. I also give you a promise that I will protect your children from the fate the Dakkunaga would deal out. I will need yours and every other Inukaze kin I can find to help me do it."  
  
"You have my sword and strength my Lord."  
  
"Thank you my friend."  
  
Sesshoumaru clasped the hand of his new found kin and walked the youkai to the door. They both bowed and said farewell. Sesshoumaru turned back to Kagome and grinned. She smiled happily and ran into his embrace. He held her and murmured words of love and thankfulness. Twelve more interviews went as well. Only two of Kagome's candidates ended up not being Inukaze. Sesshoumaru was quite pleased to count thirteen previously unknown Inukaze kin among his allies. Kagome was glad the ritual worked and hoped the solstice ritual would be just as effective when they performed it in two weeks. Kagome and Sesshoumaru headed to campus and Kagome prayed she would survive finals enough to be a good priestess for the ritual.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
THIS IS THE SEXUAL RITUAL.

-----------------------------------------------------   
  
The dojo had been transformed. The practice mats had all been folded up off the floor and the weaponry had been put out of sight. The huge gymnasium like room was filled with candle light. On the floor, forming a twenty five foot diameter circle was a silken silver cord. The brightest light came from the huge groups of temple candles at the cardinal points. In front of each candle cluster were small earthen bowls. Between these clusters were smaller tapered candles at six or so inch intervals along the inside of the cord's circumference.  
  
In the center of the circle was a small cauldron beside a large circular altar. The altar was covered in a pure white silk cloth. Two swords lay tip to tip on the silk. One was a fine katana kept in exceptional condition, Tenseiga; the other was a rusted and chipped katana which was the first's ill-kempt sibling, Tetsusaiga. Tetsusaiga's hilt was in the western quadrant of the altar, Tenseiga's was in the east.  
  
In the northern quadrant of the circle, next to huge brown and dark green candles were Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Kagome's long ebony hair dripped water down the pure white robe she wore. Sesshoumaru's hair also made his dark amber yellow robe quite damp. Kagome held in her hands a silver chalice filled with plum wine. Sesshoumaru held a golden plate of fruits, cheese, and meats.  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru had laid the wards of the circle as they placed the candles and cord. Now all that remained was calling to the elementals and Kami so that they may attend and aid the sacred rite. Kagome grounded herself and opened her third eye to the realms before her. Sesshoumaru felt the stirring of her power and also sent his ground deep into the earth so that he could safely open the chakra hidden by his crescent moon mark. Even grounded and centered, Sesshoumaru was still almost blown away by the power growing within the protective circle.  
  
Kagome raised the chalice above her head and resonated her words as she said, "I call to thee Celestial Dragon of Earth. I call to you and all your northern brethren. I call to the gnomes. I call to the Kami of Fertility and Bounty. I call my northern siblings of the earthen realm with joy and love in my heart. I invite you to participate in this sacred rite. Come now and partake of this blessed wine which I share with you." Kagome poured a libation into the earthen bowl. Through her inner sight she watched as the huge coiled pulsing earth dragon and small man-like creature who answered her plea drank the power from the wine even before it hit the bowl's surface.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as the Powers began to arrive. He stood in awe as he saw them for the first time. He stepped before them as Kagome stepped back from them. He held his golden plate before him; he resonated the words as Kagome had told him to. "I greet thee Celestial Earth dragon. I greet my northern brethren in love and friendship. I am honored by the presence of the Earth Kami who attend this rite. Please partake of the bounty which we seek to restore in the realm." Sesshoumaru then placed a piece of fruit, a piece of meat and a small chunk of cheese into the libation bowl. He watched as the energy was removed from the meat by the dragon, as the gnome physically devoured the fruit, and the cheese turned to powder.  
  
Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a reassuring nod and then bowed low to her elemental guests. Sesshoumaru also bowed to them. Kagome then moved around the circle to the east, followed by Sesshoumaru, where a cluster of yellow and light green temple candles burned cheerily. Kagome positioned herself before the candles. Sesshoumaru glided to stand beside her.  
  
Kagome again raised the chalice above her head. "I call to thee Celestial Dragon of Air and Wood. I call to your eastern brethren. I call to the Sylphs and gargoyles of eastern flight. I call to the Kami of Knowledge and Skill. I call my siblings of intellectual realms with knowledge and love in my being. I invite you to participate in this sacred rite. Come now and partake of this blessed wine I now share." She again poured some wine into the libation dish. Once again Kagome watched as the winged feathered dragon drank the energy of the wine as it poured into the bowl.  
  
Sesshoumaru greeted the Dragon, Kami, and elementals of the East. He then set some fruit and cheese into the libation bowl. He watched as the fruit dried away and the cheese turned hard and shrunken. Kagome and Sesshoumaru again bowed low to their sacred attendees. They moved to the southern cluster of all shades of red temple candles.  
  
Kagome again began to call to the elements, "I call to thee Celestial Dragon of Fire. I call to your southern brethren. I call to the salamanders and phoenixes. I call to the Kami of Desire and Cleansing. I call my siblings of the passionate realms with desire and love burning through my veins. I invite you to participate in this sacred rite. Come now and partake of this blessed wine I now share." She began to pour the small libation and nearly broke her concentration as the salamander leapt into the bowl; the wine burst into flames and evaporated before it even reached the bottom.  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped forward and welcomed the southern elementals while keeping an eye on the salamander dancing on the candles. The salamander seemed quite eager for the next libation, but as Sesshoumaru began to place the chunks of meat into the libation bowl the salamander froze. A sub-vocal rumble sounded from the fierce dragon form which was wreathed in blue-white flames. The dragon snapped its jaws toward the libation bowl just as Sesshoumaru's hand moved away. The fresh, raw meat instantly became charcoal. Sesshoumaru stepped back and bowed low with Kagome.  
  
Finally Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood before the cluster of light and dark blue temple candles. Kagome called for the final elementals. "I call to thee Celestial Dragon of Water. I call your western brethren. I call the undines and all life of the seas. I call to the Kami of Intuition and Emotion. I call my siblings of the emotional realms with ecstasy and love in my soul. I invite you to participate in this sacred rite. Come now and partake of this blessed wine I now share." She poured a libation into the bowl and watched as it became a whirlpool as its energy was supped by the beautiful crystalline blue dragon stretched before her.  
  
Sesshoumaru welcomed the water elementals. He watched as the small mermaid-life creatures swam about the libation bowl as he placed the fruit and cheese into it. The cheese grew mold and the fruit quickly fermented into a strange brew. Power pulsated throughout the circle as Kagome walked to the north and then proceeded to the center. She set the chalice on the altar. Sesshoumaru followed her movements exactly and picked up the chalice in his left hand as his right still held the plate.  
  
Kagome then kneeled beside the cauldron and lit the wood she had within it. She picked up the herbs she had prepared and threw them into the burning cauldron. The fire became blue-white. While she did this, Sesshoumaru walked over to stand beside her. Kagome stood and turned to him. She took the chalice and held it above the cauldron. Sesshoumaru held the plate over the cauldron as well.  
  
Kagome's voice resonated with power as she said, "We call to the Celestial Dragon of Spirit and Metal." Sesshoumaru repeated her words. "We call to the divine spirits of the center, the unknown." Sesshoumaru repeated this as well. "We call to the Kami of the Sun, the Moon, and the Stars." Sesshoumaru echoed her words. "We call to our kin in the unseen places, of the mysterious realms with acceptance and love." Sesshoumaru reiterated these words. Together they said, "We invite you and welcome you to join us in this sacred rite. Come now and partake of the bounty as we now share it."  
  
The entire room was hot. The air had become heavy. Large dark coils appeared around the inside of the circle and soon a spiritual form occupied the space between the altar and the perimeter of the circle. The Celestial dragon seemed almost made of insubstantial black chrome. The greatest dragon waited as the two made their offerings.  
  
Kagome took one small piece of fruit from the plate; Sesshoumaru took a chunk of meat. Sesshoumaru then said, "Please accept this gift." He tilted the plate so that all the remaining food fell into the cauldron's flames. The Celestial visitor accepted the energy of the food. As the spirit consumed the energy Kagome and Sesshoumaru ate their pieces of food.  
  
Kagome then lifted the chalice to her lips. "I partake of this sacred wine in honor of the Kami and Dragons present tonight." She then took a small sip and poured almost half of what was left into the cauldron's flames. Sesshoumaru accepted the chalice and repeated the Kagome's words before taking a small sip himself. He then poured the rest of the wine into the caldron.  
  
Kagome had taken the plate from Sesshoumaru as he accepted the chalice. Kagome bowed very low to the great dragon. Sesshoumaru followed suite. She then walked back to the altar with the plate and set it under it. Sesshoumaru moved to stand beside her and set the chalice on the plate. Kagome motioned for Sesshoumaru to go to the eastern side of the altar.  
  
As he moved to take his proper place, Kagome moved to the western side of the altar. Kagome placed her right hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt. "This blade, forged of the fang on the previous Western Lord and repaired with the fang of his son, is for devastation. The sibling blade," Kagome nodded for Sesshoumaru to place his right hand on Tenseiga's hilt, "forged of a fang of the previous Western Lord as well, is not for killing. These two blades are of the Western Lands; they represent the duality existent within this domain. Both are pledged to the land and to the blood of this land. Let this rite bond them even closer. Let their power be joined even as their wielders join as one. Let their pledge to this land be renewed even as the land itself is renewed on this day, the shortest day of the year."  
  
Kagome raised Tetsusaiga over her head and smiled as Sesshoumaru did as well. He was not expecting Kagome to grant Tenseiga the power of Tetsusaiga. He watched as the energies of the two blades joined and swirled over the altar. Kagome then switched her grip to an over-hand grip as her other hand grasped the hilt as well. He did likewise. She thrust the blade down and pierced it through the wood of the altar. Sesshoumaru embedded Tenseiga as well.  
  
Kagome nodded and then motioned Sesshoumaru back to the northern side of the altar. They stood facing each other between the altar and the cauldron. Kagome said, "This day which has dawned as we called to the powers is a day of renewal within darkness. This day is when the sun weakest and needing protection and love. This day is a day for gradual power. Today we are simply the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands. Today we are but conduits for the divine yin and yang forces of the universe. Today we set in motion the restoration of the Western Lands."  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru raised a lot of energy with the sexual magic throughout the day. Sesshoumaru and Kagome both developed a magical awareness of the Western land's ley lines. Kagome also channeled a divine being which gave the warning, "Strength will be restored if you do not loose sight of what is truly important. Seek revenge and you shall fail. Seek death and you shall die. Seek understanding and you shall prevail. Blood and spirit bonds are stronger than any other in this universe, cherish them."  
  
There were a total of six ecstatic releases of power throughout the day. Each built and added to the energy within the circle. Kagome fed that energy into the sluggish ley lines and slowly began the healing of the lands. During the final rite of passion and power Kagome bid farewell to Kagura as Inuyasha escorted the wind demoness to Heaven.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt Kagome collapse on his chest. The youkai scent was gone from her own. He felt something pulsing and glanced at Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. Both blades were huge transformed fangs glowed a light purple. They pulsed with a heartbeat that matched the one within his mate. Then he heard a voice he hadn't heard in over five hundred years, "Son, I am glad you are finally fulfilling your duties as you should. This night you have restored your honor in my eyes. Take good care of that prize in your arms. I love you my son."  
  
Sesshoumaru whispered, "Thank you Father."  
  
Sesshoumaru picked up the sleeping priestess in his arms. She had fallen into a sleep of utter exhaustion. He looked up to the gibbous moon illuminating the dojo and thought, **No wonder she is exhausted. Except for the fruit she has had no food and been working all day. I will have the cook prepare a huge breakfast in the morning.** He was tired as well, but he carried her to their bed chambers. He promptly fell asleep beside her on the futon. The sacred rite had made them truly Lord and Lady of the Western Lands.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Thank you very much for keeping up with my story. This was an incredibly long chapter and took a while to get out because I no longer have the chapter hand written. My typing has overshot what I wrote by hand and so this took about twice as long to finish. It will probably be as long before the next chapter as it was to get this one out, but I will finish this fic. The next chapter I believe will be a huge Inukaze and allies gathering and planning session against the Dakkunaga.  
  
For those who know some occult I apologize for using some western mystism in the rituals. I kept it as much eastern as I could, unfortunately my practice only has some eastern aspects and so I don't know the Japanese occult very well.  
  
The following is a thanks to all my reviewers:  
  
139-thank you for being my "number one fan" and I hope you read the lemon version of this chapter on mediaminer  
  
Peachicat- no this is not the end, I still have a war to write (  
  
Inusess013 – sorry it will be so long between updates. I hope you can stay with it even with the huge delays  
  
Fluffy'smate- Oohhh you're so lucky, being his mate I mean ( I'm glad you like it  
  
Kitsune-chan3- sorry this update took so long. Thank you for the wonderful reviews and encouragement.  
  
Bloodbunny- I don't know why you have the sentences cut off. When I read it online it looks fine to me; maybe you need to shrink your screen font, I've had this help me when I had that problem on other pages. Thanks for liking the story  
  
Little Kagome- I hope the 'AN' at the beginning of the chapters helps you to understand the notation better. Thanks for pointing out there might be confusion for some people.  
  
Crystal Sapphire- thank you for all the reviews the day you read this fic, I greatly appreciate them.  
  
Ladygrace- Thank you for the compliments. I'm glad I was able to draw you in for that long; I hope to draw you in even longer (  
  
Cutiepie99- thank you  
  
Bad Boy Addict- Don't worry the snakes will be dieing... remember the fanatics are the dangerous ones.  
  
Dragon-gal – now you know who the bad guys are and there is war brewing.  
  
Fire Kitsune Goddess –Yeah I know that's why she said it.  
  
Black shadow fox – thank you  
  
Familia-ficz (pai-chan) – I know I still haven't addressed the issue of Tokogin(I think that's the spelling) yet but I will eventually. As for other reincarnations in this story that are only a few that will happen because souls aren't always necessarily tied together more than once or twice and seeking out the reincarnations of those you once knew can be very bad for everyone. Look how much Kagome was hurt by Inuyasha because she was Kikyou's reincarnation. Thank you for noticing how I try for realism and deeper characterization for them and I'm glad you enjoy my efforts. Thank you very much and I'm sorry about the waiting.  
  
DarkFire10-Yeah I hooked a good one. Wooh whoo!  
  
Vixen Jinxie-chan- Sorry it took so long, thank you for the praise.  
  
Midnight- I am unworthy of such High Praise. Thank you so much for your kindness and enjoyment.  
  
My Name Is Spoken –- there are no such things as coincidences, everything has its purpose  
  
CrimsonBlades16 – Yep Kagome and Kagura have a definite point about Inuyasha.  
  
MarsMoonStar – Thank you (I use that word too..?)  
  
Tiranth – I am very happy you enjoyed what I did with Kikyou. I really never liked her much, and after seeing the second Inuyasha movie liked her less, but as I've seen through Ep 124 now I have come to respect her. And anyway as you now know Kagome helped her heal by wishing her and Inuyasha into heaven (in my fic only of course). That is definitely Inuyasha's plan... We will see how the war goes, but allies/kin are being gathered. Thank you  
  
Ladyofthedragons1 – Sorry it took so long, Arigato.  
  
Youkai Yume – Thank you. I hope you liked this Dreamwalk. I also hope you are no longer sad for Kagura, she was taken into heaven.  
  
AiraO -- Thank you  
  
Shadow39 – Here was an update. Thank you  
  
Ikiiki – As you can see I am updating, it just takes awhile. Kagome is very strong and she will only get stronger after this chapter. She is after all now completely connected to the Western Lands and powerful to boot.  
  
InuTenchi – Actually Inuyasha always droops his little puppy ears and looks lost when I go to beat him up and I have a soft spot for little contrite pups. Beating him up really doesn't help my typer block. But thanks for the advice.  
  
Ranma013- I don't plan to kill either Sesshoumaru or Kagome off, but if the muses of darkness demand it I may have too. I want them to have a little Inu and Kagura reincarnation running around in the future. But the war is coming an some people will die, as you can see I will kill off characters for the story.  
  
Saria4- thank you so much.  
  
Dark Topaz- sorry this is taking so long, hope you still like.  
  
Badluck-fangrrl – I hope you still like and can bear with me as I continue at a snails pace.  
  
Lady2U – Thank you for reading and reviewing. I cherish each and every kind thought you give me.  
  
Silver Phoenix7 – Thank you very much.  
  
GundamGurl84 – I'm glad you are enjoying what I've written so far. I don't do the Youkai are truly immortal, but I have a feel that they age at such a reduced rate that it is very imperceptible. Unless they meet a truly violent end or become ill with a rare youkai sickness they can live for a few millennia, which tells you about the dangers of being The lord of the Western Lands (Sess, his dad, grandpa, and great grandfather all ruled the western lands and the time has only been about 3000 years, that's an average of 750 years each, not very long if youkai can live millennia.)  
  
Kinyta – Arigato.  
  
Pheobemoon- Thank you.  
  
Shadow-mai – Thank you for sticking with me. You've been here since the beginning and I am grateful.  
  
Evil chibi – I'm Sorry it has taken so long to update, but thank you for your enjoyment of my deranged imagination.  
  
Silver Mystic – Thank you so much.  
  
Playwrite-Chailyn – I hope you enjoyed the rituals in this chapter.  
  
DemonLady1 – Thank you. If you want to read the lemon version of this chapter you will need to go to media miner... sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
AzalynAngel- Arigato. Hope you're still enjoying this.  
  
Lady Kaiba – Thank you and sorry for the length between updates.  
  
Nightmareofcat- Love the name and thank you so much.  
  
Angel of the Night – I hope you enjoyed this chapter on Media miner since that is where the full lemon is.  
  
Spirit Element – Thanks and there still may be more surprises to come.  
  
Inuchild – thank you and I beg for patience.  
  
Glendora – Thank you so much and please just be patient with my updates.  
  
InuGodess – Sorry about how long this story is taking.  
  
Fushigi Wolf – Thank you so very very much for reviewing. Your kind and encouraging words are greatly appreciated.  
  
Caley – Thank you.  
  
Arella 1 – Thank you for reviewing this on when you found it on Shichan's site. The wish was something I saw from the very beginning of this fic and I am glad it hasn't been thought of before.  
  
Mitchie – I hope the FF version of this chapter was not too lemony for you. The full lemon is on media miner  
  
Lastly – THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!  
  
Aya-Rei – thank you  
  
Lord Sesshomaru – Hope you're still enjoying. (you should considering what Kagome just did with you()  
  
Ashleigh – I apologize for the lateness of my update. I hope you liked it.  
  
Poison Faerie – Please do not use your poison on me. I will continue to write I'm just not as prolific as some authors.  
  
Radcat –Thank you  
  
Thank you everyone else who has reviewed back in June, July and August.  
  
I cherish each and every review as a small encouragement. I will keep writing and this story will get finished, I just don't know how long it will take. Thank you again.


	18. the Inukaze

Okay... I guess I inadvertently lied about this taking a month or more to write. I was not expecting to be inspired so much after posting the last chapter, but strange things happen, ne? Okay here is the next chappy... again there is magic rituals and some lemon; again the lemony paragraphs are in full only on media miner. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still haven't located the copy write papers I had stolen by feline ninjas. I think they are buried in the litter box and I am not digging around in there so I guess I will never own anything.  
  
AN: "character speech"  
  
** Character thought**  
  
_Character memory or flashback  
_  
** /Thoughts a character hears in their mind/**  
  
Chapter 18: The Inukaze  
  
A soft layer of snow blanketed the contours of the university's sand garden. It was a thin coating only about an inch thick and pristine as only new snow can be. It was early January and the new semester had begun. In the lone enclosed space of the garden the snow was marred with footprints ending at a bench. A figure stood beside the powder covered bench dressed in a warm wool trench coat and scarf. His dark brown hair was held away from his handsome face by a black cord and his gold flecked emerald eyes glanced at the note in his hand. He wondered why the Lady of the Western Lands wished to see him, as a vassal of the lands and a kinsman of the clan he was honor bound to answer her summons no matter how strange they seemed to him.  
  
Joshimuro recalled that strange morning when he had met the Lord and Lady in Sesshoumaru's office. He had worked in overseas operations for Isawa Industries for almost his entire adult life, nearly a century and a half. In all that time he had never been in Lord Sesshoumaru's presence before. He was a Hanyou, half human and half youkai. Even his youkai blood was mixed, half dog and half moth youkai. Sesshoumaru was well known for his dislike of half breeds and Joshimuro had never wanted to incur the wrath of the powerful demon lord of the West. He recalled the shock which had gripped him as he met Kagome that morning almost a full month ago, a human held the mark of the Western Lady.  
  
The human mate of Lord Sesshoumaru had looked at him and said with a smile, "he is." Sesshoumaru had then questioned Joshimuro about his heritage and then welcomed him as Inukaze kin. Joshimuro was still surprised by Sesshoumaru's vow to destroy the Dakkunaga threat to the clan as well as the request for Joshimuro's aid in accomplishing this goal. In the time since that meeting Joshimuro had met with a number of the other Inukaze and had received a listing of all currently located clan kin.  
  
Joshimuro, Usagi, and Makoto as well as a number of other kin had already begun clan networking. Everyone thus found agreed that they needed to become much more closely knit so that they could aid in protecting one another. They also wished to restore the clan to what it had once been after the Dakkunaga were dealt with. Joshimuro felt that this must be Lady Kagome's reason for wanting to meet with him, but he still felt the university sand gardens to be an unusual place for such a meeting.  
  
Suddenly the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He barely dodged to the side as an envenomed dart pierced the ground where he had just stood. He jumped up and quickly scanned his surroundings. He spotted the snake youkai with the blow gun. She stood poised in a tree outside the garden wall. She set the blow gun down and leapt from the bare branch into the enclosed garden.  
  
Joshimuro silently cursed his lack of weapons. He was an artist with the sword, but his claws were highly inadequate. His moth blood dulled his claws and his human blood made them virtually useless. The snake circled him as she lengthened her poisoned fangs and allowed her neurotoxin to gather in her claws. She smiled, "For the rightful Lord I will end your pitiful existence." She sprang at him and slashed. She was faster, stronger, and better trained in hand to hand fighting. She quickly had him wounded and numbing with the deadly venom her clan was famous for. Joshimuro knew he would die from this trap.  
  
"Kagome, where are you going?!" called Hojo as Kagome darted out of archery practice.  
  
Kagome didn't answer. She had not paused to put on her coat, nor had she relinquished her bow or quiver as she ran from the university dojo. Her long raven braid fluttered behind her as she ran. Her movements suddenly became a blur and her crescent moon blazed through her illusion spell as she summoned her youkai blood. Even without Kagura with her she still could call on the heart the wind demoness had granted her. She raced across the still glistening white coated University grounds toward the sand garden. Pointed youkai ears caught the sounds of battle and pain within the enclosed place of serenity.  
  
Kagome drew a bolt and leapt high over the garden wall. Below her was a snake youkai poised to strike an Inukaze Hanyou dead. Kagome fired and purity rushed through the arrow as it sped into the snake's heart. The snake screamed as her youkai chi was shredded in a blast of pinkish-purple light. The Inukaze Hanyou whimpered in pain from the purity as well as his wounds before falling unconscious.  
  
Kagome landed less than a second after her bolt hit the snake and she promptly fell on her butt as her footing slipped on the snow. She yipped slightly at the sharp sting of the cold hard ground. She ignored the pain as a deeper fear and need burned through her blood. She scrambled desperately to the Inu-Hanyou's unconscious form. He was badly poisoned and barely alive. Kagome knew he would be dead within minutes if she didn't do something fast.  
  
Kagome quickly pulled off the shreds of his clothing and grabbed handfuls of snow. She released her youkai blood and reached deep within her center. She pushed the handfuls of snow to his wounds and focused the power flowing up from the Western Land's matrix of ley power into the pure snow. She leeched the poison into the snow and out of Joshimuro's nervous system. The snow pressed to his wounds turned a vile sickly green and melted into puddles around his body.  
  
Kagome could feel his life force stop teetering at the edge of the abyss, but knew he was still in grave danger. She reached through her connection to the Inukaze blood and manipulated its flow within his body. She combined this manipulation with her purifying powers in a strange instinctual way so that the toxin was drawn to the surface. She then bled out the tainted blood. She could feel when the poisons were completely gone from his body.  
  
Kagome felt his youkai life force as well as his human life force and knew that without treatment he would still die. His body just wasn't strong enough to heal from the trauma without aid. Kagome knew she had already leeched too much power from the lands and so she released the ley energy. She instead reached into her own reserves and force healed his body. She would not loose her new found kin. She poured her personal energy and laced it with her will so that the lost blood also came back with the internal organ parts that she regenerated. Power vibrated in the very air around the earth priestess as she healed Joshimuro. She collapsed onto the still unconscious Hanyou as her strength fled her. Snow began to fall lazily from the gray swollen sky.  
  
Hojo still had a look of surprise on his face after a couple minutes. He had never seen that look in Kagome's eyes before, nor had he ever witnessed the type of speed she used as she ran from the dojo. Everyone had stopped practice to gossip about her sudden departure. Hojo was uncertain what was happening and when Sesshoumaru burst through the dojo doors less than five minutes later everyone stopped talking. The demon lord looked positively livid.  
  
"Where is she?!" He yelled at Hojo. The terrified mortal could only point in the general direction of the sand gardens. Blood was seeping into Sesshoumaru's eyes and Hojo's blood ran cold. Sesshoumaru growled and nearly flew off in the direction Hojo had pointed.  
  
Sesshoumaru had difficulty controlling himself. Intense fear gripped his soul as he raced toward where he could now smell lavender and blood. He had felt the energy being drained from the ley lines of his lands and felt Kagome's desperation flavoring the line of power controlling the energy. Her fear had stirred youkai instinct to a feverish pitch to protect her. And it was a good thing it had.  
  
Sesshoumaru followed almost the exact path Kagome had in reaching the sand gardens. He too leapt the wall and the sight which greeted his eyes caused him to loose complete control of his fury. He roared as his power rolled off of him. Acid pooled in his claws and he attacked those which dared to touch she who was his.  
  
The three snake youkai who had arrived to collect the miko and Hanyou barely had time to look up from their task as the youkai lord descended on them. One died instantly as his body was dissolved by the claw that tore him from neck to groin. One managed to dodge the other claw but was thrown into a tree by the force of Sesshoumaru's youkai chi. The third managed to dodge without injury behind a boulder.  
  
Sesshoumaru roared in pure hatred and fury. He leapt into the air and smashed the boulder as he struck through the youkai hiding behind it. The youkai didn't even have time to scream in agony as its insides were dissolved by Sesshoumaru's acid. The rock shards melted under the drops which hit them. The other youkai was getting up from the base of the tree.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked toward the still moving enemy. He leapt and landed with his fist through the tree as the youkai managed to dodge at the last moment. The tree dissolved to a stump as Sesshoumaru whirled on his retreating enemy. Sesshoumaru leapt again to attack his prey and this time he brought the snake down. He literally began to tear the youkai limp from limb.  
  
A terrified squeak sounded from the entrance to the sand gardens. A manicured hand with black polish covered soft lips opened in a silent scream. Shit brown eyes were open in shocked fear. Dark purple hair fluttered slightly in the soft breeze as Reiko stood completely terrified and frozen in place.  
  
Sesshoumaru spotted a purple haired enemy. He began to rush toward her. Suddenly pain lanced through his body as purity hit him in the back. He was less than ten feet from his quarry. His quarry had fainted as he rushed her. He turned with a growl of fury. A raven haired enemy in a dark violet miko outfit had her hand pointed at him. He allowed his acidic poison to rush into his claws again as he rushed this newest threat.  
  
Kagome had to save Reiko even though she hated the bitch. Seeing Sesshoumaru's bloodied eyes told her everything she needed to know. She dropped her hands and took a submissive stance, revealing her mating mark. She felt Sesshoumaru stop before her and lower his head to her mark. He took in her scent and then wrapped his arms around her. "Arigato, my love." Kagome returned his embrace.  
  
"Are you okay, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked as he shivered slightly.  
  
"I attacked you," his voice was laced with shame.  
  
"No you rescued me. You lost control and were attacking anything that appeared around your hurt mate. It was instinct, and anyway," she paused to pull away and look up at him, "I attacked you first."  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow as he became aware of the slight burn of purity in his back. "I just noticed. Why did you attack me?"  
  
"You were attacking a human as I came to." She pointed to the still unconscious Reiko.  
  
"I have never lost myself so completely before; except when I was being controlled. I don't even know all of what happened. I recall seeing three snake youkai attempting to take you and Joshimuro away. After that everything went red until your scent filled my senses."  
  
"From the damage I would say you killed the youkai and were about to kill Reiko when I woke up. The only thing that I could think to do to stop you was to get your attention on me by attacking. Gomen for the back pain." She smiled sheepishly at him.  
  
"So long as you are safe, that is all that matters. Though I do want to know what happened." Sesshoumaru said as he pulled her back into his embrace.  
  
"We will find out, but first we need to get Joshimuro somewhere safe and I need my coat. Before that though I need to wipe Reiko's memories of this and you need to get a clean up crew here ASAP as well. This place is a mess and a sure violation of the treaty." Kagome pulled away again and walked over to Reiko.  
  
Sesshoumaru made a call to his cleaners and then looked down at the Hanyou. Joshimuro's aura crackled with Kagome's energy and Sesshoumaru could see that she had healed him. He then looked back toward his mate kneeling beside a girl she hated, no she didn't hate Reiko she just really did not like the bitch. Sesshoumaru wondered if Kagome was even capable of hate. He watched her aura glow as she chanted a spell of forgetfulness. He was very proud of his mate and very glad he had arrived in time to save her from the Dakkunaga. They would pay for this insult and they would pay dearly.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome straightened her traditional miko clothing nervously. While it was true that she had met each and every youkai and Hanyou she was about to speak to, she was still nervous speaking to large crowds. After the attack on Joshimuro, Sesshoumaru called an emergency assembly of the clan. Kagome was going to be the primary speaker because she was the one who had the connection to the Inukaze blood. She was the one who could be and would be a link between all members of the clan.  
  
The assembled consisted of twenty-five full blooded youkai and seventy Hanyou. Everyone had Inukaze blood to some extent in the audience, some quite a bit less than others. The room quieted as the regal clan lord stepped to the podium. He looked over his clan and silently asked the Kami for strength to lead them to victory. "I thank each of you for coming here this night. I realize I gave incredibly short notice for this gathering, but it is a very important meeting. Your Lady will address you now and then we will open the floor for discussion." He turned to Kagome and said, "Kagome..."  
  
Kagome stepped up to the podium and looked at her kin, her responsibility. She took a deep breath and began, "Two days ago the Dakkunaga nearly succeeded in killing Joshimuro and kidnapping me." There were quiet gasps around the room. "They sent Joshimuro a summons made to look like it came from me asking him to meet at the university sand garden. When he was waiting a snake assassin used a poisoned dart to try to kill him. She missed and engaged him in hand to hand combat. Joshimuro was badly wounded and heavily poisoned."  
  
Kagome paused for a breath, "I was in archery practice at the time. As everyone here knows I have a sense of the Inukaze line. I was able to identify the blood in your veins when I met each of you. This connection is stronger than anyone first realized. When Joshimuro was attacked I felt intense fear and a general direction of where he was. I was able to reach him before the snake killed him and I shot her with a purifying arrow.  
  
"Joshimuro was badly poisoned by her neurotoxin and normal venom. He also had major internal damage from the fight. I was able to use the power of the Western lands ley line matrix as well as my own reserves to remove the poison and heal his body. This knocked me out and left both of us vulnerable. While we were out cold three other snakes arrived to abduct us. Sesshoumaru arrived in time to kill them and rescue us.  
  
"This bold trap nearly brought down the tentative network we have been building. I for one do not intend to allow them to destroy what we are creating. The connection I have to each and every one of you is an advantage which we can use. I have been researching constantly since the attack and believe I have a way of tying all of us together." The audience gave a collective gasp.  
  
"How?" called out a female voice form the crowd.  
  
"It would be a ritual similar to the one which gave me the connection to the clan in the first place. It would also tie everyone into the matrix of ley power as well. My lord and I have already begun the rituals to renew the Western Lands, but they are still weak and have been weakened by my use of ley power to save Joshimuro's life. If we are going to stop the terror the Dakkunaga bring against us we cannot stoop to their level of dishonor.  
  
"To keep us in the proper frame of honor and rightness, we cannot turn this into a true blood feud. We have to protect one another and kill those who are directly responsible for the crimes against our clan, but we cannot do what they have done. We cannot blame their entire clan for the blood they have shed." She watched the stunned and angry looks flitter across the faces of the audience. She knew that every single person there had lost loved ones to the Dakkunaga.  
  
"Before you become angry at me let me tell you why we cannot become what they are. First off a prophesy has been given which warns that revenge and death will only bring defeat and death to us. That same prophesy also said that understanding and keeping sight of our goals will bring strength and victory. There is also the matter of honor. The Inukaze has always been an honorable clan. To seek destruction of the innocent is not honorable, no matter the blood in their veins."  
  
"But the innocent were left alive before and look what it has brought to the clan!" This was said by one on the few full blooded Inu-youkai left of the Inukaze clan.  
  
"That is true, but that is also false. Their lives were spared but the innocents still suffered. The Dakkunaga became outcasts and hated within the lands they had always called home. They became viewed with intense suspicion and soon they blamed the only outlet they had for their misfortune. They blamed the Inukaze. A cycle of hatred was created in their hearts and has never been healed. This time we must make sure that does not happen. This time the innocents must not suffer, for if they do the Inukaze will only have this darkness descend again in a few centuries."  
  
Joshimuro stood up and spoke, "I believe the Lady Kagome has a very valid point. I am sure every Hanyou present can agree with me that when you feel you do not belong and have no one to turn to you feel anger burning inside you. That anger causes you to lash out at those who you see as the cause of your pain. Sometimes that anger can consume you and destroy what good you posses, making you into something no one would recognize. If this is what happened to the Dakkunaga innocents from the great battle three thousand years ago, is it any wonder that they lash out so venomously?"  
  
"Eloquently spoken Joshimuro, arigato," Kagome smiled at the Inu- Hanyou whom she now had an even stronger awareness of than before. "I believe that if we approach this in every defensive way we can; we can destroy the ones responsible for the war against the Inukaze. I also feel that a defensive stance will bring us into an acceptable accordance with those who are untainted by the fanatical hatred the Dakkunaga feel for us."  
  
Yaru stood and said, "What is it you propose for us to do than Miko? Should we sit back and wait until they come for us? Should we give up now and go back into our hiding places waiting for them to kill us? I refuse to become a fugitive in my homelands again. I received a promise from the Lord of my clan and I expect his Lady to back his promise. The Dakkunaga will pay for what they have done to this clan."  
  
Sesshoumaru could feel anger within him, but remained seated and still as Kagome responded. "The guilty shall pay. They shall go to whatever hell or purgatory they have made for themselves with their actions on earth. But the innocent will be spared and will be healed in heart and soul. I intend for each and every one of you to develop the type of awareness that I possess. I want us to be able to gather our clan together and become a strong family that cannot be broken by petty jealous fools who blindly seek destruction. I intend for us to set traps for them as they have done for us. I intend to ensnare the guilty and end their miserable hate-filled lives. I intend for us to achieve victory with honor and compassion."  
  
"There is no compassion in war!" Yaru exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Then maybe it is time there is Yaru-san. Maybe it is time for compassion to rule our actions. Perhaps mercy is the only path we have open to us which will not damn our souls to the depths of hell." Kagome felt a calling deep within the Western Lands and opened herself to it. She let it spread through her soul and heart. She felt the power that was uniquely hers to command.  
  
"My friends and kinsmen let me now show you the path we must take if we are to succeed in our endeavor." Kagome became a channel for the power of the Western Lands. The magic which had lain dormant since the time of Inu'suta poured through Kagome and became laced with her pure heart. The compassion and forgiveness which she was capable of flowed from the depths of her heart and soul. It captured the spirits of every Inukaze in the audience and was magnified. It spread beyond the room to touch every soul on earth which shared a drop of Inukaze blood. The moment lasted only seconds, but in that time the Inukaze understood that they could win with Kagome and Sesshoumaru as their leaders.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the weeks following the impromptu meeting of the clan plans were made to have a clan gather. They would gather on the day of the new moon of Imbolc. The night was perfect for forging new bonds for they would only grow stronger as the moon waxed to full. They would perform a great ritual to forge the new clan bonds. Kagome had gathered with a number of female Inukaze so that they could prepare the rituals. Other than the female Inukaze whom Kagome made secondary priestesses and their husbands or boyfriends, no one else knew about the sexual magic which would take place after the gather ritual.  
  
Kagome's other dear youkai friends and her human family would also be at the gather. Even her grandfather had agreed to behave himself. They would partake in helping to raise the energy for the gather ritual and also serve as guards during the joining aspect of the ritual. There would be a stretch of time when every Inukaze kinsman would be completely vulnerable to physical attack. A number of Sesshoumaru's Youkai and Hanyou employees would also be there and on guard.  
  
Kagome and her other priestesses prepared rooms throughout Sesshoumaru's estate for the sexual rituals which would take place after the gather. Each room was heavily warded and the priestess who would be in the room was keyed to the ward. She was also connected to Kagome by a small ritual exchange of blood while within the room. This action gave Kagome access to the energy which would be raised within these rooms. They then went to the dojo and finished preparations for the gather ritual.  
  
They cast the circle so that it ended only a few feet from the walls. They then set out the cushions and drums for the non Inukaze participants. The circle's candles would remain unlit until the time of the ritual. They then set up and consecrated the altar. A large earthen bowl was the centerpiece. Kagome cast a spell over the bowl so that the liquid which would later reside in it would not coagulate.  
  
All the mystical and mundane preparations were finished before the first Inukaze guests began to arrive. They began to arrive in a steady stream of vehicles around noon. Soon Sesshoumaru's estate was filled with conversation and anticipation. The Inukaze got to meet the allies who would guard them that night. Many were surprised that a majority of the guardians were either of the wolf youkai tribe or from Shippo's huge mixed blood family.  
  
Food and dancing, merriment and music covered the anxiety of the gather. When the sun set the fun would end and the veneer of a peaceful gather would shatter. Before that happened the Inukaze of all ages danced and talked. They celebrated their newfound family. The amazing thing was the addition of some ten youkai and thirty five Hanyou Inukaze since the impromptu gathering less than a month before. They had all come seeking Sesshoumaru, not really knowing why, because of a pull within their souls since that night. The adult Inukaze who had been located also brought all of their children out of hiding for this gather. They wanted the protection that Kagome's ritual would bring to help their children.  
  
The sun set and Sesshoumaru gave out a roar for silence. The entire gather quieted, including the small crying youkai baby still in her mother's arms. Kagome's voice filled the silence with quiet love and hope. "I need all the families present to gather into their family units. Then I need all the single members of the clan to gather into separate male and female groups. The families should gather near the back of the dinning hall while the single men gather at the east side of the hall and the single women gather on the west side across from them. I need my priestesses by me and their mates or prospective mates with Sesshoumaru." The Inukaze quickly formed up as they were instructed.  
  
Kagome then randomly chose a single male and female to walk together to the dojo. She sent a priestess and her mate into the dojo to wait for the ones she was sending. Kagome created "couples" this way. She paired up all the single Inukaze and sent an additional priestess to help organize the "couples". Kagome then went to the families and sent the smallest families out to the dojo first. She sent two priestesses and their mates out to help organize them.  
  
Finally Kagome began to send out the large families. She also sent out her last two priestesses and their mates. The great dinning hall was now empty of Inukaze, except for Sesshoumaru and Kagome. She gathered her family, Hojo, Kouga's family and Shippo's family. She set them in a single line with it alternating between male and female. She then led them out to the dojo. Sesshoumaru walked at the end of the column.  
  
Inside the dojo the circle of candles burned brightly. The pairs were standing in three circles around the priestess and their mates' circle. Each pair had a small wooden bowl and bronze dagger. The small families, each less than five members, stood in clusters forming two more circles around the pairs. Each small family had wooden bowls, slightly larger than the couples' bowls, and silver daggers. The large families formed the outer two circles with even slightly large bowls and golden daggers. Kagome circled around the entire inner circumference. She stopped back at the entrance to the circle and stood beside Sesshoumaru. Each non Inukaze than sat on the cushions and took up the drums beside them.  
  
Kagome closed the circle of protection and then turned back toward the center. She picked up a drum and began a steady beat as she weaved her way to the center. Sesshoumaru followed with measured steps. The drummers quickly picked up the pace Kagome was setting and soon the room vibrated with the power of the drums. Kagome nodded to the drummers and they continued as Kagome stopped. She than began a sing song chant and was joined by the priestesses. Sesshoumaru then began the counterpoint chant and was joined by the priestesses' mates. By the third verse the Inukaze females had joined in Kagome's chant and the males had joined Sesshoumaru's.  
  
The steady drumbeat soon had every heart beat synchronized. Continuing the chant, Kagome then took up the dagger from the altar. She sliced her hand with the fang dagger she had made from Sesshoumaru's fang about a week before. She held her hand over the large bowl and let her blood drip into it. The priestesses stepped forward and each sliced their hand open with the same dagger. While they did this the female Inukaze cut their hands and their daughter's hands. They bled into their respective bowls. The Priestesses had only allowed the needed amount to fall before going out to gather the bowls from the assembled females. They returned and poured the blood into the large earthen bowl and then returned to bowl to the female they had gathered it from. Kagome's wound continued to drip into the same bowl as her hand began to clot. The last bowl of female blood was emptied as Kagome's blood stopped falling from her wound. Her chant grew stronger as she handed the dagger to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru cut his hand as well. The priestesses' mates followed his lead. The males within the gathering did what was needed and single mothers with sons had to cut their children's hand as well. The priestesses again went out to gather the bowls of blood and then returned the bowls again. Sesshoumaru had made sure the cut was deep enough to continue bleeding while the others gave their blood as well. The last bowl was poured into the mixing blood as Sesshoumaru's wound closed up completely.  
  
Kagome switched her chant, but the priestesses did not. The two chants continued to gather together the power being raised. Kagome then took a bottle of plum wine which she had blessed earlier and poured it into the blood. She stirred the mixture with the fang dagger. As she chanted the blood and wine became something else. The color remained red, but it began to glow with an internal light. Then the color and light changed to a light orchid. Kagome then held out the Shikon no Tama. She closed her eyes and then placed the jewel into the alchemical mixture. The color changed again to white and flooded the circle with the light.  
  
Kagome took her ritual chalice and dipped out some of the liquid. She then did the same with six other small chalices, one for each of her priestesses. She set them on the table and then beckoned for her priestesses to bring the bowls up to the altar. Kagome filled each bowl with enough of the magical liquid for each pair and family. When everyone had their bowls Kagome stopped chanting, the priestesses and Sesshoumaru stopped as well. The Inukaze stopped seconds later.  
  
"This is the spirit of the Inukaze," Kagome said as she raised her chalice. Light still flowed from the liquid and pooled around every member of the Inukaze clan. "We will now drink of our shared soul. The children will drink first and then the women. The men will finish whatever is left in the bowls. During this time we will be relying on our friends and guardians for we will all become incapable of movement while our spirits bond together. If for any reason you wish to not partake please leave the light and stand with the drummers." No one moved. "Then let the children partake."  
  
Each child was given a small sip and then helped to lie comfortably. Kagome waited until every child had partaken of the mystic draught. She then held her chalice near her lips. "Ladies, please sit comfortably and then partake with me." The females all sat down and Kagome then took a long draught of the potion. The female Inukaze instinctively did the same so that the males would have as much as they when they drank. The males took the bowls from the females they were near.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised the chalice and said, "My male kin, please sit comfortably now as well. We will be draining the last of the liquid. Partake with me now." Sesshoumaru and all the males drank the last of the white glowing tonic. As the last drop was consumed every Inukaze present began to glow.  
  
Acting on something deeper and older than instinct the drummers stood up. They increased the pace of their drumming and began a circle dance around the immobilized clan. Suddenly Itami began to chant. The others began counter-pointing her chant. Soon the drumming and chanting became a cacophony of nearly dissonant sounds. Under the discord though was a common threat of sound and power. The energy in the circle was visible to the naked eye it was so strong. The drummers collapsed onto their cushions and breathed heavily in the silence.  
  
Dark green eyes narrowed as they looked through the dojo skylight. The figure was cloaked in black and pressed to the roof of the dojo. A hole was cut in the glass but the snake spy/assassin found that there was a barrier of miko purity between himself and his prey. He even tried dripping his venom down through the hole and only watched as it sizzled on contact with the barrier. As he watched the drummers collapse he felt he could attack. He moved to go through the hole in the glass and found the barrier gone.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and saw the movement of a shadow through the star strewn skyscape. She could feel the weakness in the Inukaze clan as they recovered from the joining and knew they would be unable to fight even one assassin. She raised a hand and the Shikon floated off the table to her. **Goodbye snake**, she thought as she released a bolt of energy at the assassin dropping down uninvited into the gather.  
  
The snake assassin felt the danger and looked at the collapsed miko holding the Shikon no Tama over her. He heard the words ring in his mind **/Goodbye snake/** just before a blast of purity shot from the pink jewel. He didn't even have time to scream as his body and chi were shredded by her power. His last thoughts were asking for forgiveness from his lord.  
  
Kagome let her hand fall to her side. She felt heavy and light all at once. She could feel the clan as if each member was somehow an unseen part of her. She drew on the ley power and gathered energy in the circle. She pulled it within and then sent it evenly out into the clan. Soon everyone was stirring. The gathered marveled at the interconnectedness they could feel. Kagome stood up and looked over her gathered kin.  
  
Her love filled voice drifted over the gathered, "My kin, tonight we have become one. We have joined together as a bonded clan and nothing will break our awareness of one another except death. After tonight we will always be aware when one of our kin is in danger and the closest to that member will know a general location. We can protect each other much better now and we can also help one another on deeper levels than physical. Bonds of blood and spirit will allow a stronger emotional tie to those we love as well. As everyone knows, rooms have been prepared for the entire clan within my Lord's home. I invite and encourage everyone to rest here this night."  
  
Kagome then called the quarters and thanked them. She invited them to attend her working in the future with the same love and joy of tonight. She then took down the circle's warding. She let everyone file slowly out of the dojo. While they were leaving she told Sesshoumaru about the assassin. He went to talk to his other guards while she headed up to their room.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome waited for Sesshoumaru in his private chambers. As she lounged seductively in the nude on his futon she could feel the building energies from her priestesses. She could also feel the passions of the mated couples who now had a deeper connection to each other. The first side effect of the ritual was a need to be with the one you loved. Kagome could even feel Kouga and Ayame as well as Hojo and Tomaru at the edge of her senses. Even though those couples had only been drumming for the ritual they had still been caught up in the slight sexual undertones.  
  
Kagome also became aware of matings between Inukaze who had fallen deeply for one another. She could feel, as they could, that the shared blood was diffuse enough not to create weakness within the joining. Kagome gently began feeding a trickle of power from each coupling into the ley matrix of the Western Lands. From this day forward the clan was more closely tied with the land than it had ever been in history. Kagome waited patiently for about an hour before she began to pleasure herself.  
  
Sesshoumaru entered his rooms. He had been pleased with the effectiveness of the guards, but angered by the boldness of the Dakkunaga. His guards had killed seven intruders and just as they almost captured one, she killed herself. Sesshoumaru had wanted to stay longer and patrol his estate perimeter, but found a passion building within himself that he could not deny. He just hoped Kagome was still awake.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt himself harden at the sight of the action on his futon. He smiled and undressed. Fire burned in his veins as he watched Kagome's fingers. Her eyes were closed and she was moaning slightly with the pleasure she was creating within herself. Sesshoumaru kneeled on the edge of the futon and smiled as her eyes opened to look at him with desire. Sesshoumaru made love to his mate. Their pleasure combined and they reached climax together as one being.  
  
As the rapture of the double orgasm left the awareness of the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands, both felt the rest of the Inukaze. The pleasure being shared between mated pairs combined with a deep soulful love so that in the moments following the final release of the night all that the Inukaze could feel was contentment. The love and pleasures shared spread throughout and even the children found their dreams filled with warmth and love. The unmated adults, including the cold aloof Yaru, found themselves basking in pleasure, warmth, and love as well. The clan was whole.  
  
Review responses:  
  
Shadow39- okay here's more!  
  
AnimaAngel – here's the next chapter hope you enjoyed  
  
Lady2U – As you can see Kagome has begun to understand the warning/prophesy. The ritual was strong, but this one was even stronger, remember Kagome's power is still growing.  
  
Lilytiger20 – Here you are, another chappy.  
  
Tiranth – I hope you got to read the media miner version of last chapter as well as this chapter. Yes I am pagan, and no I do not practice dragon magic. I don't trust western dragons and I don't know enough eastern traditions to call to the Eastern Dragons. Thank you for the sweet review.  
  
Nightmareofcat – Thank you and I'm glad you liked it.  
  
RedQueen – Thank you so much and I hope you continue to enjoy my writing.  
  
Playwrite-Chailyn – Thank you. I wrote from experience in some sense and from reading occult books. The rituals are fairly accurate, although they are still beyond what can really happen. "Merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again" is a pagan/wiccan saying. It means that the coven/spirits/gods have come together in joy and love for celebration/worship/magic; that they part in the same way when they are finished and that they will come together in the future with the same emotions and understanding. Holding on to a phrase like that is very good because you never know when you may wish to express the joy of meeting with another and desire to be with them again even as you part. 


	19. The Dakkunaga

I appologize to everyone for how long this took to get out and the fact that it is a very short peice, but I'm hoping that this will help me refind my muse.

DISCLAIMER:I paid my roommate to check the litter box and he couldn't find the copyright papers so I guess my feline ninjas failed. Alas I still don't own this wonderful anime.  
  
I am dedicating this to KouseiJL, because your review actually inspired me to write it. Thank you.  
  
AN: "character speech"  
  
**Character thought**  
  
_Character memory or flashback  
_  
**/Thoughts a character hears in their mind/  
**  
Chapter 19: The Dakkunaga  
  
Tal'Rinoko threw the summons down on the oak desk in her small apartment. Whenever Kenzo got it in his head to show his authority over the clan he summoned Tal'Rinoko. He would then proceed to order her to do some assassination for him. She would do it and his power was reassured. He knew he had nothing to fear from her because she was a stickler for tradition.  
Tal'Rinoko was the Shadow Serpent. She was the eldest non-royal member of the clan and the best assassin of the blood. She had never failed to kill a target in the thirty six hundred years she'd been alive. But Tal'Rinoko was old now; she hadn't killed in over four hundred years and didn't know if she would still be effective.  
The snake youkai who wore the visage of an old woman of fifty plus years walked across her small living room. She opened the tall wardrobe next to her TV by murmuring the open charm. Inside was an assortment of stealth weaponry. She sighed as she looked at her one time passion. Carefully she chose a small fang dagger, eight talon throwing stars, and the small ninjato of centipede carapace. She closed the wardrobe and reset its ward. After setting her weapons on her desk she went into the bedroom to change.  
  
------------------------------------------------------ -------------------------------------------------------  
  
The office was small, in a rundown part of Tokyo. It was situated between a small cleaners and a mom and pop corner grocery store. Unless you knew exactly what you were looking for, it was easily dismissed from your mind. It was perfect for Kenzo. Tal'Rinoko sneered at it as she got out of the taxi which had brought her. It had been a long time since she met with the leader of her clan.  
Her stride was confident and swift. The bell tinkled softly as she entered the narrow stairway beyond the front door. She wanted to tear out the throat of the little snake asleep on the stairs. She instead decided to silently leap over him to the top landing. Her feet scraped quietly on the landing as she stood before the office door. The snake youkai was still asleep on the stairs.  
Tal'Rinoko opened the door to Kenzo's office. He looked up from his computer with a startled expression. His features quickly blanked into an unreadable mask as he realized who his visitor was. He shut off his monitor as Tal'Rinoko moved to the center of the room so that she could see the window and door in her peripheral vision.  
Kenzo looked at her and said, "I see you are as prompt as ever Shadow Serpent."  
"I am ever at the disposal of the clan, my lord," she said as she bowed to the foolish great grandson of Hotojuki. She had remembered his noble son Lokuto and his vision of finding peace with Inutasho. She remembered his death in the Survalti; he hadn't been strong enough to lead. Lokuto's son Mort'ri'kil had been much like Kenzo, foolish.  
Mort'ri'kil had survived the Survalti and had begun the shadow war. She remembered how busy she had been during those decades. That had been the time of Lord Inutasho of the Inukaze. She had killed as she was commanded, but she remembered drawing the line at killing the humans of the Western lands. She still bore the scars of her disobedience on her back, but she had earned the right to refuse assignments against humans. The fool had died fighting a miko who had been friends with Inuyasha. He had died trying to get to the Shikon Jewel in her care.  
This led to his son, Kenzo, undergoing the Survalti to prove he could lead the clan. He survived and decided to stand back and let the Hanyou bastard Naraku kill as many Inukaze as possible before he too restarted the shadow war. The shadow was had been going on for close to twenty five hundred years and as new generations of Dakkunaga were born, new fanatics were brainwashed. The Dakkunaga was nothing like the survivors of the Inukaze revolt. The clan was not one she truly knew any longer.  
"Wonderful, Shadow Serpent," Kenzo's voice sounded gleeful, "I need you to kill the Lady of the Western lands."  
Her eyes widened, "Sesshoumaru has taken a mate?"  
"Yes, he has. I need you to kill this bitch, because without her the Inukaze become easy pickings again."  
"How do you know this my lord?"  
"Do not question me, just kill her! Dismissed," he hissed at her.  
Tal'Rinoko stiffened. She knew that there was only one way to end the unjust treatment he gave her, and that was to resign her position as Shadow Serpent, but she wasn't ready to die just yet. She bowed and left. She made sure she closed the door loudly enough to wake the sleeping snake on the steps. He looked up in surprise and then fear. He bowed as she strode past him. All Dakkunaga recognized the Shadow Serpent, and only a fool with a death wish crossed her.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
The first Friday in April found Tal'Rinoko at Tokyo University. She had discovered that Sesshoumaru was posing as a student under his own name. She chose a high tower to watch from and finally saw him moving between classes. He was walking with his arm around a raven haired girl. Using her high powered binoculars she looked closely at the girl and saw the mating mark. Sesshoumaru had followed in his father's footsteps and mated with a human, because even from here Tal'Rinoko could tell she was a miko become earth priestess.  
Tal'Rinoko swore under her breath. She took out her cell phone and dialed Kenzo's direct line. "Hello," answered the voice she had come to hate over the years.  
"Kenzo," she said with out preamble, "the mate is human. I will not harm her."  
"You will do as I command!"  
"No, sir, I will not. I earned the right to refuse human targets. I am refusing. Find someone else to do you dirty work." She hung up.  
The cell phone rang a moment later, "I invoke the Dakkavalti," said the enraged voice of Kenzo and then the line went dead.  
"Are you mad?" Tal'Rinoko whispered as she put her phone away. She then left the university grounds. The trail of venom would begin at sundown. All she could think was, **Is that crazy bastard mad?   
**  
----------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The stand of trees was old, very old. In the heart of a hidden valley within the mountain the Dakkunaga gathered. The last time a Dakkavalti had been called was over six thousand years ago. At that time the leadership had shifted from the family line of crested serpents to the current line of banded serpents. When Tal'Rinoko arrived in the valley she hoped never to see again, she noticed Kenzo's elite Fangs. They were a smaller group than she remembered.  
"The traitor has arrived." Kenzo's voice reverberated off the walls of the hidden valley.  
"What are the charges?" called out a voice from the assembled.  
"The Shadow Serpent has betrayed her trust, she has refused a direct order to kill the Western lands new "lady"," replied Kenzo.  
"The lady is human," stated Tal'Rinoko, "and based on my own survival of the Survalti during Mort'ri'kil's reign, I earned the right to refuse to kill humans."  
"This assemblage remembers that challenge and stand by its decision. However Lord Kenzo has declared a Dakkavalti, by what reason do you declare this challenge lord Kenzo?"  
"I declare it because the Shadow Serpent refused to free her clan of an enemy who has decimated our ranks over the last month. May I tell the story to the assembled?"  
"Yes!"  
"The Inukaze gathered as a clan on February second. I sent almost a dozen assassins and spies to gather information and eliminate some of the clan. None returned from that night. In the following weeks every attempted assassination ended in the death of our clan-mate. I decided to have three of my Fangs follow one of the assassins on an assignment. When the assassin had the dog cornered, three Inukaze and that miko bitch appeared. They then slaughtered the assassin. Then she spotted my Fangs who were hiding and only one escaped with his life to tell me. She is coordinating the Inukaze in such a way as to lead us into traps and brutally killing us. Our losses in the last month have been nearly thirty of our clan."  
"What do you say in your defense Shadow Serpent?"  
"I say it's about time the Shadow War ended, one way or another. If this Lady has the skill to end it, more power to her."  
"Let the Dakkavalti commence!"  
Tal'Rinoko stepped into the center of the circle and Kenzo did as well. Twenty snake youkai circled them, forcing the Fangs and other onlookers outside the circle. The one at the north readied the toxin in his claws. Kenzo sneered at Tal'Rinoko, "Ladies first."  
Tal'Rinoko stepped up the first snake. He dug one claw into her shoulder. She stood strong and moved to stand before the next snake. Kenzo stepped up to the first snake and his other claw scratched Kenzo's shoulder deeply. Anyone could see that he put less poison into Kenzo's wound than he had Tal'Rinoko. The two moved around the circle. By the time both had taken in the poison of half the circle, Tal'Rinoko had almost twice the venom in her veins as Kenzo did.  
As Tal'Rinoko moved to the eleventh youkai she carefully cut her tongue with her envenomed fang. She knew through experience that ones own venom helped to reduce the effectiveness of other's toxins. She drank her blood and venom as she moved on to the twelfth youkai. The two challengers finished the circuit of snake youkai.  
"Let the fight commence, claw and fang only, begin!"  
Tal'Rinoko barely had time to register that they had both survived the test of toxins. They would now fight to the death, fang and claw, to show who the proper leader was for the Dakkunaga. Tal'Rinoko did not want to lead, but she was not ready to die. She fell hard to the ground as Kenzo swiped at her with a toxic claw.  
She pushed him off of her with a foot. Then she rolled to the side and spun up to the balls of her feet. Her own claws dripped poison as she opened her mouth to reveal glistening fangs. Her body shirted and a crest burst from her head. She swarmed at the surprised Kenzo and dug her claws in deep as she sank her fangs into his neck.  
Kenzo clawed at her back in fear and desperation as her venom entered his blood. With every beat of his heart, the poisons moved deeper into his system. His struggles ceased as the neurotoxin froze his body. Tal'Rinoko shredded him in the next few moments and plucked his heart from the remains. She turned to face the assemblage. She held his heart aloft, "The crested blood rules once again," she crushed his heart in her hand.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To my wonderful reviewers:

Tiranth : I'm so glad a pagan has enjoyed this, thank you.  
  
Alucard: the lemon is on mediaminer... just follow the link on my bio page  
  
Ruby Raze: thank you... an to the voice in the background... yes I know thank you for noticing  
  
Youka-White-Kitusune: thanks  
  
sakura chan 5000: Thank you very much and if you haven't found it on yet, just follow the link on my bio page  
  
Orchidaceae: Thank you glad you liked  
  
Familia-Ficz / Pai-Chan: Thank you so much, I apologize for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter  
  
Sexykitsunebabe: thanks and sorry for the wait  
  
Shadow39: Sorry it took so long, but here at long last is more.  
  
Playwrite-Chailyn: I'm sorry it took so long to get back to my story. Thank you and I'm glad that phrase has had meaning for you.  
  
KitsuneOokami-chan: Thank you very much. I hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry it took so long.  
  
Ivan's Kitsune: It got better see?  
  
Hekiru Kamanachi: thanks, and the word weren't that big were they?  
  
RED DAY: Thank you so very very much. -  
  
anime-lavuh: Thank you  
  
KouseiJL: thank you so very very much, as my opening AN said, this chapter was thanks to your review  
  
Mystic Hanyou: thank you very much. I'm very pleased that my descriptions haven't come off as wordy. I try to draw the reader in and based on what you and other have said I believe I succeed to some extent.  
  
Sorceress Misha: I am continuing, and I plan on finishing, but my muse ran away for awhile, hopefully I can keep it captive long enough to get more of this done. Glad you like the story and don't think I went overboard with Kagome's new abilities. That was a fear I had, that people would think I was trying to super power Kagome. Thanks you  
  
Choas Babe: Thanks, sorry it took so long to update.  
  
Crystal jade2: sorry it took so long  
  
Fluffyscatdemon: I don't like cliff hangers too much either. Thank you for your review, but I'm not telling if/when Kagome may/may not get with child... I'm kind of evil.  
  
BlackFireDragonK: There are more to the Dakkunaga than just sucking... who knows what you may learn next  
  
Dionysos: Thanks  
  
PriestessKikyoMarie: you are forgiven, thanks for what you gave  
  
Mademoiselle Morte: Thank you so very much.  
  
Lordpink - Katsuya : thank you: sorry it took so long  
  
Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano: thanks  
  
Terenity Rose: Sorry it took so long, thank you  
  
Ptbear: thank you and sorry it took so long 


End file.
